Desequilibrados por el Equilibrio
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Bright Spark, hijo de Twilight; y Luminositè, hija de Rarity, han muerto ya; pero no por eso su trabajo ha terminado. Ellos acabaron con el equilibrio, por lo que su castigo es restaurarlo de un mundo en ruinas. Un mundo cuya única esperanza es su LOCURA. Co-escrito con Eyedragon.
1. Chapter 1

**Desequilibrados por el equilibrio:  
Capítulo 1**

Durante miles de años, el Árbol de la Armonía fue el encargado de proteger el mundo de todo mal. Cíclicamente, elegía a espíritus puros, para que se convirtieran en sus 'Campeones'. Campeones que en su nombre protegerían todo, y a todos.

Por ejemplo, los Pilares, liderados por Star Swirl el Barbado. Y más recientemente, las Portadoras de la Armonía, o Mane 6, como eran más popularmente conocidas.

El deber del Árbol de la Armonía, el poderoso espíritu guardián, era para el mundo; y para el equilibrio.

Y ese era el pequeño detalle. Para el equilibrio, antes de la Creación, era necesaria la Destrucción. Para iniciar un nuevo mundo, el mundo anterior debía dejar de existir. El segundo deber del Árbol de la Armonía, era asegurar esto: la destrucción del mundo.

Por eso tenía dos caras. Una, el Árbol de la Armonía. La otra, el Cencerro de Plata.

Si como el Árbol de la Armonía, el espíritu del equilibrio tenía a sus 'campeones' designados, lo mismo se aplicaba a su otra cara. Por tradición, al final de cada ciclo de vida/muerte el Cencerro de Plata buscaba al ser más malvado del mundo entero para ser su campeón absoluto de la muerte.

No un idiota que se guiara por la avaricia, la conquista, o las pasiones terrenales. Sino alguien que trajera la muerte y la destrucción por el mero gusto de hacerlo.

Buscaba a un ser para quien ser malvado fuera su propia recompensa.

El elegido del actual para destruir el mundo, era un hechicero cabra llamado Grogar.

Grogar era conocido por su extrema sensibilidad a la magia, la cual le daba la ventaja en todos los combates. Gracias a esta sensibilidad, él podía conocer todos los movimientos de sus oponentes por anticipado. Orgulloso de este don, lo fue desarrollando cada vez más hasta el punto de ser invencible. No había sido derrotado ni una vez en su vida en combate, ni siquiera cuando niño; y quería asegurarse que las cosas siguieran así.

Todos los seres vivos estaban conectados a la magia, pues ésta era la manifestación de la vida. Y cada movimiento que se hacía, causaba turbaciones en la magia. Grogar aprendió a sentir estas turbaciones, y aprendió a anticiparse a todo. Incluso podía conocer el flujo de los pensamientos gracias a esta sensibilidad.

Todos los que lo desafiaban terminaban vencidos en segundos, y Grogar se hizo arrogante y su sed de poder lo llevó a destruir ciudades enteras para conquistarlas.

Desgraciadamente, eso le trajo graves consecuencias. Pronto se dio cuenta que estaba harto, y que no había nadie que lo hiciera probar sus verdaderas habilidades. Ni siquiera grandes ejércitos duraban diez segundos ante él. Su frustración creció hasta convertirse en un odio sin precedentes. Despreciaba a todos los demás seres vivientes por el solo hecho de atreverse a existir siendo tan débiles.

Y entonces el Cencerro de Plata se manifestó ante él, prometiéndole la vida eterna, más que suficiente tiempo para que hallara a un rival digno de él. Grogar aceptó, cayendo en la trampa. El Cencerro sabía que nadie era ni sería capaz de enfrentarse a él, nunca.

Cuando Grogar se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, devastó la mitad del mundo, para finalmente aislarse para el resto de sus días. Pero el Cencerro sabía que era cuestión de tiempo. Claro, el mundo se recuperó, excepto la isla que Grogar eligió como su residencia, pero tarde o temprano su odio sería más fuerte que él y el mundo sería destruido por fin.

Así había sido antes, y continuaría por siempre. El ciclo de la vida.

Y entonces las campeonas elegidas tuvieron hijos. Maldición.

Al principio, no había problema. Los hijos de Rainbow Dash, la sobrina de Applejack, el hijo de Pinkie Pie, y de Fluttershy eran buenos ponis. Tal vez no serían los sucesores de sus madres como los héroes dela Armonía, pero eran buenos ponis.

Pero luego estaban Bright Spark; el hijo de Twilight Sparkle. Y Luminositè Belle, la hija de Rarity. Esos dos no sólo jamás serían los sucesores de sus madres, sino que eran todo lo contrario.

Ambos estaban completamente locos. Y ambos eran genios, una combinación mortal.

Tan inteligentes, que a los diez años, habían creado un arsenal tan poderoso que podían devastar ciudades enteras. Y nadie podía enfrentarse a ellos. Ni siquiera sus madres… o las Princesas.

Bright era un potro sin sentimientos, apenas si tenía un vestigio de empatía que evitaba que dañara a los de su propia especie. Pero luego, las leyes morales le daban igual, no le importaba que sus inventos fueran capaces de asesinar a miles de un solo golpe, a él todo lo que le importaba era ver qué tan lejos podía llegar con su maquinaria.

En cuanto a Luminositè, ella amaba a su madre con todo su corazón, y porque no quería decepcionarla jamás se atrevería a lastimar a otros ponis. Pero también estaba 'enamorada del dolor' y nada le causaba más placer de causar un sufrimiento sin precedentes a todos los villanos que caían en sus cascos.

Cientos de villanos atacaron Equestria, sólo para ser capturados y sometidos a las más horribles de las torturas por las múltiples armas que habían creado. Los liberaban al poco tiempo, porque querían divertirse otra vez con ellos. Por eso nunca mataban, se limitaban a 'quebrar sus huesos hasta quebrar sus espíritus'.

No siempre funcionó, claro. Una villana prefirió ahorcarse luego de ser liberada. Así de grandes fueron los horrores que sufrió en las garras de Bright y Luminositè.

Pero según ellos, sólo eran crueles para castigar a los malos. Eso los hacía buenos. Vaya lógica.

Cuando Grogar escuchó de ellos, obviamente quiso enfrentarlos. Y para su grata sorpresa, al usar armas no basadas en la magia; por primera vez Grogar no podía adivinar los movimientos de sus enemigos.

No sólo eso, sino que al final usaron un arma que lo terminó por derrotar: la bomba atómica. Y aunque sobrevivió de milagro, el envenenamiento radioactivo lo acabó en cinco años de agonía.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió, fue que el Cencerro de Plata intentó reclutar a los que asesinaron a su campeón, pero ellos se rehusaron.

El Cencerro no se dio por vencido, siguió intentando reclutar a los dos dementes, pero ellos no estaban interesados. Al final los intentos del Cencerro causaron la muerte de la Princesa Celestia, que era la madrina de Bright Spark. Por supuesto eso lo enfureció y no descansó hasta darle su merecido al espíritu guardián.

Entre Lumi y él fabricaron un reemplazo mecánico para el Árbol de la Armonía (mucho más poderoso que el original). Segundo, atraparon al Cencerro de Plata en un contenedor del cual jamás podría escapar y lo pusieron en órbita. Y como toque final, hicieron leña al Árbol de la Armonía.

De este modo el ciclo del universo quedó interrumpido para siempre.

Los dioses no iban a perdonarlo.

 _ **Nada, lugar entre los mundos:**_

El espíritu de la Princesa Celestia estaba sentada en plan de juez de piedad, junto a su ahijado y a su amiguita.

Por extraño que pareciera, los dioses habían llamado a dos mortales a sus dominios.

Los dioses, por otro lado, invisibles para los mortales, observaban al par que tenían delante de ellos.

 _¿Entonces están de acuerdo con su sentencia?_

Los dos adolescentes se miraron.

─¿Qué sentencia? Ustedes se ofrecieron a curar nuestra locura, no me suena como una sentencia ─ dijo Luminosité Belle.

 _Sentencia para nosotros, admitimos que el espíritu a cargo de su mundo se extralimitó al intentar forzarlos a reemplazar a su campeón._

 _El libre albedrío no puede tocarse._

─Como sea, ¿así no más? ¿Nos mandarán de regreso, completamente cuerdos? ─ Preguntó Bright Spark. ─ Su equilibrio del universo es historia, ¿y aun así nos dan un premio?

Sí, por el resto de sus vidas ustedes estarán cuerdos.

Los dos amigos levantaron una ceja ante eso.

Celestia iba a decir algo, pero fue silenciada por el abrumador poder de la mirada de un dios. Algo no estaba bien ahí, quería advertirles, pero no le era permitido hablar.

El dios siguió hablando. _Fue culpa nuestra, a partir de ahora nos aseguraremos que la locura y la inteligencia no vuelvan a combinarse jamás. Ahora largo de aquí._

Y los dos chicos fueron devueltos al mundo mortal.

 _Idiotas._

 _No, ambos saben que nos traemos algo entre manos_. Respondió otro dios. _Simplemente querían acabar con esto._

Celestia los miró.

─¿Qué les han hecho?

 _Lo que prometimos. Les quitamos su locura._

Celestia negó con la cabeza.

─¡No puede ser tan simple! ¿Qué les hicieron en verdad?

 _No es tanto qué les hicimos nosotros, sino lo que ELLOS harán._

Celestia sintió un escalofrío.

 _Sólo te preguntaré una cosa, Celestia. Dijo uno de los dioses. Si tú tuvieras tanta sangre en los cascos como ellos, ¿serías capaz de dormir de noche?_

La difunta alicornio negó con la cabeza.

─¡Por supuesto que no! No estoy loca ni soy una especie de sociópata.

 _Ellos tampoco. Ya no más._

Celestia soltó un grito ahogado.

 _Les doy cinco minutos._

Pero pasó una hora, y Bright Spark y Luminositè se aparecieron de vuelta.

Su madrina corrió a abrazarlo.

─Oh, no Bright Spark… ¿qué pasó?

─Lo que este grupo de deidades pretendía ─ dijo el joven unicornio como si nada. ─ ¿Recuerdas esas bombas del tamaño de una canica que son capaces de volar una casa entera?

─Sí…

─Nos tragamos un par de esos. Él con un smoothie, y yo con una taza de té ─ dijo Luminositè.

─Y luego las detoné. Nuestros robots ya están limpiando el desastre para incinerar nuestros restos.

Luminositè se dio cuenta de algo.

─Ey, Bright. ¿Lo notas?

─¿Qué cosa?

─Los remordimientos, el dolor… la tristeza… se han ido.

Bright esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

─La sentencia era que estaríamos cuerdos lo que quedaba de nuestras vidas. Ya morimos, nuestra amada locura ha vuelto.

Lumi entendía a lo que se refería. Sin la locura, tendrían que lidiar con la culpa de los múltiples horrores que habían creado en vida. Los villanos a los que torturaron, incluyendo a la que se suicidó. Estando chiflados, no les afectaba en lo más mínimo.

Olviden eso. Es hora de su segunda sentencia.

─¿No les basta con hacernos suicidarnos? En serio que son unos enfermos ─ dijo Lumi, soltando un bostezo de aburrimiento.

 _Cállense. Eso fue por atreverse a hacerle daño a nuestro hermano. Ahora, deben pagar por interferir con el equilibrio._

Los sentenciamos a restaurar el equilibrio de Equus.

Los dos chicos soltaron un largo suspiro.

─¿Y no hubiera sido más razonable hacernos suicidarnos después de hacerlo?

Celestia asintió.

─En serio que no le veo lógica a sus acciones…

Los dioses gruñeron.

 _Su Equus no es el único Equus que existe, torpes. Nosotros somos los encargados de velar por múltiples líneas temporales de un mismo territorio._

 _Hemos visto todo. Un grupo de piratas contra un grupo de caballeros secretos. A sus madres convirtiéndose en monstruos desalmados, guerras contra alicornios, un dios del caos junior… cada universo tiene sus problemas. Desgraciadamente no todos tienen sus soluciones tan simples._

─Así que un universo no puede cuidarse solito y nos mandan a nosotros. En serio que…

 _No tienen opción. Restauren el equilibrio de ese lugar, y a cambio les concederemos el descanso eterno._

 _Si no, prepárense para una existencia infinita en el limbo. Ustedes deciden._

Bright y Lumi intercambiaron una mirada.

─¿Estaremos vivos ahí? ─ Preguntó Lumi.

─Sí y no. Tendrán un cuerpo físico pero no estará vivo del todo. Sólo les permitirá interactuar con los otros seres vivos en ese mundo.

─Ya veo ─ dijo Bright. ─ Voy pero con una condición.

 _¿Quién eres tú para imponernos condiciones a nosotros?_

─El que hizo leña a uno de ustedes ─ respondió Bright como quien comenta el clima. ─ Y mi condición es simple, si voy a aparecerme ahí, quiero mantener el equipo que llevaba puesto cuando exploté.

─Lo mismo aquí. Sin un mínimo de equipamiento, no podemos hacer gran cosa ─ añadió Luminosité.

 _De acuerdo entonces. Buena suerte._

─Pst, enviarlos a limpiar un desastre que ustedes no pudieron ─ dijo Celestia con reprobación.

 _Cállate._

Una luz blanca envolvió a los chicos, y desaparecieron.

…

 _La oscuridad y la luz siempre han estado en equilibrio, pero ahora… El mundo ha cambiado. Se siente el agua, se siente el viento… Mucho de lo que fue, se ha perdido, porque ya no queda nadie que lo recuerde..._

…

—Ya vamos a llegar. — Dijo un poni terrestre, de color crema, ojos verdes y crines moradas. Llevaba un grueso abrigo de piel. El poni clavó un quark en la roca de la montaña y miró hacia abajo, donde había un grifo de plumaje marrón y amarillo. Sin embargo, curiosamente le faltaba un ala.

El grifo clavo su propio quark y miró al poni. — Cuándo lleguemos arriba, voy a necesitar un trago de whisky, Green… — Dijo cansado mientras que seguía subiendo.

—No eres el único, Crow.

Al cabo de varios minutos, Green colocó su pezuña en la sima de la montaña y subió para después ayudar a Crow. Ambos se sentaron en el borde y Green sacó de sus alforjas una botella de whisky. — ¿Vaso?

—¿Para qué quieres un vaso? — Tomó la botella y se bebió la mitad de un solo trago. Se la entregó a Green quien bebió con más lentitud, apenas unos dos sorbos. — Buena vista…

—No te lo negaré. — Dijo Green mirando la hermosa y despejada noche, imperada por la luna llena. La nieve llegaba hasta el horizonte. Se podían distinguir varios poblados y ciudades. Y, no muy lejos, se distinguía un gran campamento. — Vamos, que estamos tarde.

Los dos se levantaron rápido y caminaron hasta el otro lado de la montaña, donde la vista cambio rotundamente. La noche comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente hasta llegar a un breve espacio donde el cielo tomaba una tonalidad anaranjada y, más alejada, se podía ver un cielo diurno, y mientras más introducían su vista en el lado soleado, más se notaba un incremento de la temperatura. Y, del mismo modo que ocurría en el lado nocturno, se distinguían campamentos cerca de la zona intermedia.

—Dame el telescopio. — Dijo el grifo mientras que Green sacaba el objeto de sus alforjas para dárselo al grifo. — Ve instalando el radio. — Green asintió se alejó mientras que Crow continuaba mirando por el telescopio. — Avísame cuando termines, así armamos el campamento.

Green sacó de sus alforjas un cubo de color azulado y lo lanzó al suelo, el mismo explotó liberando una nube de humo azul. Cuando la misma se despejó se vio una caja de cartón, la abrió de ella sacó un aparato de radio.

Crow escuchó los ruidos que hacia Green al montar el equipo, pero no le dio mucha importancia, se limitó a seguir con el telescopio, repasando la zona media. Fue entonces que vio un pueblo en llamas…

Los gritos y suplicas se escuchaban, todos los campesinos corrían desesperados mientras que un grupo de grifos, dragones y ponis, vestidos con armaduras azul oscuro, quemaban y saqueaban cada una de las casas. En el suelo se podía apreciar una bandera de color rojo y dorado, con un sol en el centro.

De una de las casas, salía un grifo sosteniendo dos potrillos bebes, los llevó hacia un carro y se los entregó a una yegua de vestido azul que estaba junto al mismo. — Reclutas para la Guardia Jenízara de la Reina Nightmare. — Le dijo al Pegaso que custodiaba el carro, lleno de varios bebes llorando. El Pegaso miró a la yegua con una mirada severa. — Deben ser todos los bebes el pueblo, vámonos para la zona fría, ya no soporto su llanto.

—Necesitare ayuda para calmar a tantos niños… — Dijo la nodriza mirando la multitud de bebes que estaban el carro, todos llorando. — El Pegaso suspiro cansado.

—El peor trabajo del mundo…

…

 _El mundo está dividido, y lo ha estado desde hace ya 20 años. Aún recuerdo cuando cómo empezó, con la celebración del Sol de Verano, el día del regreso de la Princesa Luna._

 _La princesa Celestia creyó ciegamente en que su alumna, Twilight Sparkle, podría purificar a su hermana… Que equivocada estuvo. Nightmare Moon, tras su encierro de mil años, devastó Equestria con una ira y rencor inimaginables. Tras tres meses de caos, el reino se había sumido en una guerra civil y las grandes ciudades ahora estaban en ruinas. Durante el asalto final de Nightmare Moon a Canterlot, el asalto que le daría la victoria final, fue que Celestia, frustrada por las desastrosas derrotas y por la impotencia de no poder parar a Nightmare Moon, abrazó el único poder capaz de revertir la situación, el verdadero poder del sol, Daybreaker._

 _Con el nacimiento de esta nueva entidad, Nightmare Moon se vio obligada a retirarse junto a sus seguidores de Canterlot, y durante el siguiente año Daybreaker reconquistó gran parte de Equestria, pero este conflicto entre dos hermanas no podría limitarse a las fronteras del reino de los ponis…_

 _Con la brutalidad de la guerra, las tropas de ambas hermanas se vieron mermadas, por lo que ambas llegaron a la misma conclusión… Buscar aliados. Los grifos, los dragones, los yacks, los lobos, los ciervos y muchas otras razas se unieron a la guerra apoyando a una de las hermanas, incrementando la inmensidad del conflicto._

 _Este episodio oscuro se llamó La Gran Guerra, que duró 4 años hasta que ambas hermanas firmaron una débil y forzada paz en la que ambas acordaron dividir el mundo en dos reinos; Uno para Daybreaker, y otro para Nightmare Moon. Las distintas razas se vieron obligadas a elegir si vivir bajo el Día Eterno o bajo la Noche Eterna, pues no existía ningún ser capaz de igualar los poderes de las dos hermanas._

 _Sin embargo, esta paz estaba condenada a la muerte, pues cuando el mundo se dividió, una pequeña franja de terreno conocida como "La Franja del Crepúsculo" se creó como frontera entre ambas potencias, siendo esta la única tierra que, luego de 3 años, era capaz de producir alimentos…_

 _Y así… los conflictos entre ambas hermanas resurgieron con mayor fuerza._

 _ **Última Noche, Reino de Nightmare Moon:**_

La capital del Reino de Nightmare estaba el rincón más oscuro y frio de la franja nocturna, no era una ciudad y estaba enormemente alejada de los poblados y ciudades vasallos. Se trataba de un castillo negro, de arquitectura gótica. En su interior, protegido por la poderosa magia de Nightmare Moon, los guardias y el personal del castillo vivía con tranquilidad, realizando todas sus labores.

El personal estaba compuesto principalmente por Bat Ponis, la raza predilecta para Nightmare, no obstante también había grifos, cebras y lobos trabajando en el castillo. Pero no tenían un aspecto ordinario, sino que sus pelajes eran bastante más gruesos y todos compartían ojos de estilo gatuno para ver en la oscuridad. Del mismo modo en que pasó con los vasallos de Daybreaker que vivían en las zonas más cálidas, los siervos de Luna que habían elegido vivir en las profundidades de la Franja Nocturna, habían sido alterados por la magia de Nightmare.

Nightmare Moon, la gran Reina Negra, caminaba por los pasillos de su castillo. Su mirada era seria, implacable e intimidante. Todos los guardias y los miembros del personal la saludaban con respeto y total sumisión.

Camino a paso firme hasta los calabozos del castillo, donde un frio incontenible azotaba con crueldad a los prisioneros capturados, que aun llevaban puestas sus armaduras y uniformes del ejército de la Franja Diurna. Había ponis, ciervos, grifos, entre otras razas. Estos tenían un aspecto idéntico al que tenían las razas antes al acuerdo de paz. Al ver a Nightmare, todos comenzaron a suplicarle para que los sacará de ahí, pues ya el metal de sus armaduras y de sus cadenas se había pegado a su piel del frio, y el dolor era insoportable.

Pero ella no estaba interesada en las absurdas suplicas de aquellos prisioneros… Ella caminó hasta llegar a unas escaleras, bajó por ellas mientras que los gritos de los prisioneros comenzaban a dejar de oírse, para ser reemplazados por los gritos de un solo individuo.

—Majestad. — Saludó un extraño grifo ciego de color azul oscuro, que se encontraba recostado junto a una celda oscura de la cual provenían los gritos.

—Vlad, ¿Cómo está el antiguo mariscal? — Preguntó ella con una voz neutra, fría y carente de toda bondad.

—¡Ja! ¡Cómo siempre! — El grifo extendió la garra y abrió la celda, dejando pasar a Nightmare, quien usó su magia para iluminar todas las antorchas de la prisión.

El cuarto era una caverna, vacía y fría. Nightmare Moon caminó por un puente natural formado por la piedra. Miró hacia abajo y puedo ver cientos de huesos, al igual que unas extrañas sombras moviéndose entre ellos y devorando la poca carne que quedaba. A medida que ella caminaba, los gritos se hacían más fuertes hasta que finalmente llegó con él…

Era un unicornio, de pelaje gris, crines negras y una CM en forma de escudo con un Mochuelo dentro. Él no podía ver, puesto que sus ojos estaban tapados con una gruesa banda de cuero. Su cuerpo estaba fuertemente encadenado a las paredes y al techo de la caverna, imposibilitando todo su movimiento.

—Buenas noches, hijo mío. — Dijo Nightmare Moon manteniendo su expresión fría.

El joven unicornio, de apenas 14 años, temblaba y gemía a causa del frio. Levantó la cabeza en la dirección de la cual venia la voz de su madre y tembló con más fuerza. — Ya son 6 meses ¿Ya has reconsiderado tu comportamiento hacia mí? — El joven no dijo nada, solo asintió. — Eso era lo que quería oír. — Dijo Nightmare sacando una llave y soltando el candado que sujetaba todas las cadenas, ubicado en el cuello de adolecente.

Se escuchó un _click_ y las cadenas cayeron causando un sonoro eco seguido por chillidos provenientes de las criaturas del fondo de la caverna. — Espero que esto sirva de lección. — Ella solo se dio media vuelta y salió de la celda, dejando a su hijo solo para que saliera por su cuenta.

 _ **Perpetua Aurora, capital del reino de Daybreaker:**_

En un castillo de estilo romano, dentro de la torre más alta, Daybreaker estaba sentada en un gran trono dorado frente a una larga mesa. En ella estaban sentados grandes personalidades de su reino, entre ellas estaba el capitan general del Ejército y miembro de la Orden de los Caballeros del Sol Rojo, Shining Armor y la esposa de este, princesa y gobernante de las tierras de la franja crepuscular, Cadence.

—¿Estatus? — Preguntó la Reina del Sol.

—Las líneas defensivas están aguantando los ataques de los ejércitos de Moon, alteza. Pero los pueblos cercanos que se han mostrado leales con usted sufren constantes saqueos. Y tenemos algunos problemas de suministros en la zona norte del sector 7. — Dijo Shining Armor.

Daybreaker asintió y miró el mapa de la franja crepuscular que estaba sobre la mesa. — En los últimos años, Moon se las ha ingeniado bastante bien… Aun es dueña de la iniciativa.

—Algunos generales sugieren que su próxima gran ofensiva será en el sector 2.

—Que envíen reservas, y que se dupliquen las defensas. Debemos hacer que sus tropas peleen por cada centímetro de tierra. Sus tropas están más adaptadas a la oscuridad, mientras más se acerquen al lado cálido más se debilitaran.

Shining Armor asintió.

—Cadence. — La princesa miró a Day, quien se le clavó su aguda mirada durante unos segundos antes de hablar. — ¿Cómo va la producción de trigo?

—Va bien, Tía. Utilizando esclavos traídos de las tierras frías hemos podido triplicar nuestra producción, puedo anticipar que tendremos otro gran repunte hacia el final del año. — Daybreaker asintió complacida.

—Que sigan produciendo sin parar, es importante que Nightmare Moon se quede sin recursos antes que nosotros. Es más… Que para el final del año la quintupliquen, si necesitas más obreros te los enviaré. — Cadence asintió.

El imperio del Sol estaba cada día más arrinconado por las constantes ofensivas del Reino de la Luna. No obstante, Daybreaker jamás admitiría que Moon la estaba dominando, debía darle la vuelta a la situación sin importar las vidas perdidas.

Tras la reunión. Ella salió y caminó por los pasillos, admirando el inmenso desierto que se podía apreciar por sus ventanas. No obstante, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su fiel alumna, Twilight Sparkle, le habló.

—Majestad. — Saludó ella haciendo una reverencia, Day le hizo un ademan para que ella se levantara.

—¿Qué ocurre, fiel alumna?

—Princesa, los guardias capturaron a un joven unicornio en las cercanías del palacio.

Daybraker arqueó una ceja.

—¿En las cercanías? — El calor fuera del palacio era enorme, era muy extraño encontrar poblados en esa zona del mundo.

—Sí… pero lo extraño maestra… Es que es un poni de la franja.

Con esa información, Daybreaker abrió sus ojos por el asombro ¿Cómo era posible que un poni de la Franja Crepuscular llegara a esta zona solo? Se suponía que los únicos ponis capaces de vivir ahí eran ella, su alumna y el personal adaptado a este clima.

Day no perdió tiempo y marchó a ver al visitante, el cual había sido apresado en los calabozos.

Tanto la reina del Sol como su alumna llegaron a la celda en la que habían encerrado al joven, sin embargo al verlo Day se sorprendió aún más… Pues él no mostraba síntomas de deshidratación, de fatiga, fisiqueara de acaloramiento… Estaba en perfecto estado, recostado contra la pared de la celda, mirándola con una sonrisa que no le gustó nada. Amistosa, pero con un dejo de falsedad y autosuficiencia.

Vestía un extraño traje de Spándex negro, con detalles morados.

—Hola Majestad, me presento ─ dijo con un tono impertinente, mientras le alargaba a Day su tarjeta de negocios. ─ El nombre es Bright Spark, y he venido a saquear su amada biblioteca para ver qué consigo para el mercado negro. ¡Un gustazo!

 **Y bueno, primero que nada un enorme agradecimiento a Eyedragon, que me dio la oportunidad de reutilizar a estos dos personajes. En serio me gustaron mucho.**

 **De no ser porque me ofreció la oportunidad de hacer un nuevo fic cooperativo, no hubiera escrito nada nuevo.**

 **En fin, espero lo disfruten y,**

 **¡Chao; nos leemos!**

 **(De nuevo gracias Eye)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desequilibrados por el equilibrio:  
Capítulo 2**

 _ **Flasback, varios días antes:**_

Monte Aris, la impenetrable fortaleza de los Hipogrifos, y un santuario para los refugiados que escapaban del conflicto entre las hermanas. En la entrada del monte, había cientos de miles de familias, la cuales esperaban su turno para recibir la asistencia y hospitalidad que los hipogrifos habían decido mostrar hacia las desafortunadas víctimas del conflicto.

En la cumbre del monte, en el palacio real, en uno de los salones más resguardados, la Reina Novo había reunido a su consejo de guerra.

El Reina estaba sentada en un gran trono, recargada sobre la mesa. Frente a ella estaba su capitán y marido de su hermana menor, Sky Beak. Sin embargo, entre los Hipogrifos había un viejo grifo cuyas plumas marrones habían perdido todo su brillo, le faltaba un brazo y llevaba un parche en su ojo izquierdo.

—En resumen, Alteza, — comentó el grifo — Me temo que las pérdidas debido al fuerte avance de la Reina Nightmare Moon sobre la franja son cada vez mayores. Nuestras defensas no pueden aguantar el poder de su ejército.

Los generales hipogrifos se miraron entre si y murmuraron. Sky Beak miró a su reina, quien hacía tiempo que se veía de la misma manera; Fría, con una mirada perdida y desesperanzada y con un plumaje que hacía tiempo que no brillaba.

—¿Cuántos refugiados están llegando? — Ante la pregunta un hipogrifo de plumaje café y ojos verdes levantó unos papeles.

—En los últimos dos días, han llegado unos… 20 mil refugiados… Muchos de ellos requieren atención médica urgente.

Sky bajó la mirada con tristeza, sabiendo lo que debía decirle a su reina…

—Mi Reina… Si me permite hablar, entiende y apoyo la ayuda que está aportando a las victimas… Pero los recursos del reino no dan abasto para tantos… A este paso no tendremos alimentos suficientes dentro de unos pocos meses.

Novo ni siquiera lo miro, sino que prestó atención a un documento que se hallaba frente a ella.

— _Colaboración con el Reino de la Noche._ — Leyó en su mente el título del documento, que no era otra cosa que un acta de declaración de vasallaje adorando con lindas palabras. Nightmare Moon hacía tiempo que quería obtener el apoyo de los Hipogrifos para dar el golpe de gracia a Day Breaker. Sin embargo, la Reina Novo había jurado no apoyar a ninguna de las hermanas en su conflicto egoísta.

El anciano grifo tragó saliva. — Mi reina… con todo respeto… ese documento no es más que la condena del mundo.

Sky lo miró molesto. — ¿Piensas que no sabemos lo que significa, Iron Arrow? — Las palabras de Sky demostraban la molestia, la frustración a causa de la desfavorable situación. — Hemos llegado a un callejón sin salida… Mi reina… Más allá de las exigencias del tratado, Nightmare la reconocerá como Reina y podrá encabezar la reconstrucción de toda la franja.

—Sí, bajo un gobierno tirano. — Dijo el grifo levantándose de su asiento, Sky por su parte igual se levantó y se enfrentó contra la atemorizante mirada del grifo.

—¿Piensas que no lo sabemos Iron?

—Pues no parece que actúes en consecuencia, ¡Estas dos tienen al mundo partido en dos!

—Y seguirá estando así hasta que una de ellas destruya a la otra, si apoyamos a Moon derrotaría rápido a Day y la paz volvería a…

—¡El desequilibrio seguirá existiendo en este mundo Sky!¡Estas renunciando a la lucha! — Gritó con furia Iron, casi subiéndose a la mesa.

—¡Hay un límite para todo!

—¡No para tu cobardía! — El grifo no midió sus palabras.

—¡Basta! ¡Los dos! — Dijo Novo con autoridad, haciendo que ambos se sentaran. — Iron Arrow, los hipogrifos siempre han apoyado tu causa y Sky ha peleado a tu lado… ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarlo cobarde?

Iron miró levemente al consejo de guerra de la Reina, solo para toparse con miradas enojadas y furiosas por parte de los generales hipogrifos. — Me disculpo, Su alteza, General Sky Beak. — Dijo haciendo una reverencia y sentándose en su lugar.

—Por favor, le pido que nos deje a solas para tomar una decisión con respecto a este tema.

Iron Arrow asintió y se retiró de la habitación. En el momento en que el grifo abandonó la habitación, Novo retomó su aire depresivo, manteniendo la vista en el documento. — ¿Alguno de ustedes… cree que es posible rehusarnos a esto?

Sky cerró los ojos mientras que los presentes se limitaban a desviar la mirada con un silencio sepulcral… Novo, derrotada, tomó con su garra una pluma y lo acercó a la delgada línea para firmar el acuerdo con Nightmare Moon.

Sin embargo, justo cuando ella comenzó a firmar todos pudieron sentir un leve temblor. Novo miró extrañada a sus generales mientras que las lámparas de la sala comenzaban a titilar y los temblores se fortalecían con cada segundo.

Sky se levantó de su silla y miró a Novo. — Mi reina, creo que deberíamos eva…

Antes de que terminara de hablar una gran luz apareció en el techo y dos ponis cayeron en seco sobre la mesa.

—Auch… Pudieron ser un poco más amables. — Se quejó el muchacho, un unicornio de color lavanda y crin azul cobalto con un mechón rosado. Su Cutie Mark era un engranaje con una estrella de seis puntas en su interior. Novo fue lo que más observó, pues esa estrella era similar a la de una poni que ella conocía muy bien.

—Esos Bâtags no tienen modales. — Dijo una joven yegua; de pelaje color celeste, casi blanco, con melena rubia y una Cutie Mark en forma de tijeras de confección. — A una Dame no se la trata así.

—En fin… — El joven Bright Spark miró a su alrededor, solo para mirar directamente a Novo quien se incomodó por la mirada del joven.

—¿Esta es la Equestria paralela? — Lumi miró en todas direcciones, prestando especial atención a los decorados del palacio de los Hipogrifos. — ¡Oh! ¡Quelle merveille! ¡Que bella arquitectura!

—¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! — Gritó Sky desenvainando su espada y apuntándola hacia Lumi.

Asombrando a los presentes, Bright Spark activó su traje y apuntó con su casco a Sky. De su casco surgió una especie de cañón miniatura, que soltó chispas.

— Tranquilo viejo, primero charlemos ¿Quieres?

Sky le lanzó una mirada desafiante, Bright por su parte solo arqueó una ceja mientras que su casco comenzaba a lanzar chispas. — Créeme, esto no lo puedes aguantar.

—Cierto Monsieur, no puede. — Le dijo Lumi con calma, mientras sonreía levemente. De pronto, la chica activo su traje, proyectando una especie de mapa de su casco. — Según el GPS, estamos en el Monte Aris… Eso explica los hipogrifos. — De pronto, ella arqueo una ceja. — Ya veo a lo que se referían Mon ami, según esto parece ser que el sol y la luna están completamente estáticos.

El muchacho desactivo su arma. — Mmmm, algo me huele a que ciertas princesas se pelearon aquí. — Él miró a Novo. — Disculpe alteza, ¿Nos podría poner al corriente? Venimos a salvarles el trasero de…

—¡¿Qué forma es esa de hablarle a la reina?! — Dijo una hipogrifa subiéndose a la mesa y colocando el filo de su espada en el cuello de Lumi, quien solo la miró con una cara que hablaba por si sola de lo que pasaría…

 _ **Calles de la Ciudad:**_

Iron caminaba refunfuñando una serie de desagradables términos hacia los generales de Novo, no obstante, fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando una de las generales cayó frente a él, totalmente chamuscada.

—¿General Winter Wins? — Dijo él mientras pateaba levemente a la hipogrifa, quien sufría espasmos a causa del choque eléctrico.

 _ **De vuelta al salón real:**_

Todos los generales miraron asombrados el agujero que se había formado en el techo, el cual había atravesado todos los pisos hasta el techo. Novo miró a los dos jóvenes, quienes guardaron sus armas pero mantuvieron sus trajes activos.

—Bien, ¿Podemos hablar de forma civilizada ahora? — Preguntó Bright.

—Si no le molesta, una taza de té sería apropiada para la conversación. — Añadió Lumi, sentándose en la silla de Winter Wins.

—Yo preferiría un smoothie si es posible.

Novo chasqueó su pico, amenazante. ─ Si creen que les voy a servir…

─Tranquilos ─ dijo el unicornio, sacando de su bolsillo una especie de portafolios.

Lo arrojó al suelo, y de este emergió una especie de gigante de acero. Su forma era antropoide, al menos el doble de ancho que un alicornio, con enormes garras surgiendo de su cuerpo.

El unicornio se acercó al extraño ser, como quien no quiere la cosa, y abrió su pecho, como si fuera una refrigeradora. Dentro del pecho del ser había una licuadora, del cual se sirvió un vaso enorme de un apetitoso licuado de frutas.

La chiquilla, por su parte, sacó una casa de muñecas, de la cual salieron un grupo de muñecas que hacían el sonido 'Gero-gero-gero-gero' mientras una de ellas sacaba una elegante tetera de plata (ya llena de agua), otra la calentaba con láser, y otra vertía el té. Al cabo de unos minutos, una cuarta muñeca apareció llevando una elegante taza de porcelana, donde la joven vertió su té, y le dio un sorbo; soltando un gemido de satisfacción.

Bright se acercó a uno de los generales, concretamente uno que estaba junto a Lumi. Le sonrió, y el general se levantó (luego de sentir un escalofrío), cediéndole el asiento al joven unicornio.

Una hora después…

Los dos jóvenes estaban sentados cómodamente en las sillas. Lumi disfrutaba unas sabrosas galletas que le habían dado junto con el té, mientras que Bright en cambio disfrutaba su segundo smoothie.

Novo, por su parte, frotaba sus cienes con sus garras. — Lo que dicen es simplemente una locura jóvenes…

Los generales murmuraban entre sí, compartiendo la opinión de su reina.

—No es nuestro problema que no nos crean, lo único que nos importa es restaurar el equilibrio de este mundo. — Dijo Bright.

—Así, esos connards nos dejaran de molestar. — Tras decir eso, Lumi solo terminó su taza de té.

Sky hizo un face-hoof y los miró molesto. — Si lo que dicen es mentira, son unos lunáticos. Y en el remoto caso de que sea verdad, son unos idiotas por insultar a seres omnipotentes…

—Créeme viejo, si los conocieras, los odiarías. — Le dijo Bright, para luego mirar a Novo. — Mire Reina, quisiéramos terminar con esta conversación lo antes posible… Ya sabe, para ver y explorar un mundo donde Nightmare Moon y Day Breaker existen y dominan cada una mitad del mundo. Si no nos cree, nos vamos y ya, si no le sugiero que llame a un mago de confianza y que revise nuestros recuerdos. Lo que prefiera pero sepa que nosotros no nos andamos con rodeos.

Los generales, en especial Sky, se mostraron sumamente molestos por la forma en la que Bright le habló a Novo. Sin embargo, ella llevó su garra a la barbilla.

— Sky… Que llamen a Silver Wisdom.

—Pero… mi reina ¿No creerá en serio que…?

—Que lo traigan, Sky. — Novo ni lo miró, solo con su tono de voz fue suficiente como para que su cuñado entendiera.

Sky no tardó mucho en volver junto a un unicornio de color lila, calvo y con una barba de candado color brema y ojos azules. No se distinguía su CM, pues una capa la tapaba.

—Silver Wisdom, por favor… Imagino que Sky te explicó en el camino… — El anciano hechicero asintió. — Bien, que sea rápido.

El cuerno del hechicero se ilumino y se acercó a Bright, quien simplemente se limitó a agachar la cabeza para que Wisdom realizara el hechizo.

De pronto, los ojos de Wisdom se iluminaron y durante unos segundos se mantuvo centrado en Bright hasta que finalmente volvió a abrir los ojos exaltado, mirando al joven de una manera aterrada mientras sudaba.

— Ustedes… Son el demonio en persona…

—Sí, solemos tener ese efecto en la gente. — Le dijo Bright aburrido.

─¿Pero a la larga no es lo que necesitan? ─ Preguntó Luminositè. ─ Después de todo, el demonio castiga a los malos.

—¿Y bien? — Le dijo Novo.

—Pues… Dicen la verdad alteza, esos recuerdos… Por todos los dioses… — Comentaba horrorizado. — Dudo que pueda dormir en una semana…

La reina se quedó pensando unos minutos, recargada en su trono. — Entonces… ¿Ustedes dos van a encargarse de Day Breaker y a Nightmare Moon?

—Oui, sa Majesté. — Le respondió Lumi.

—Y, exactamente, ¿Cómo planean hacerlo?

 _ **De vuelta al presente:**_

Bright le extendió su tarjeta de presentación A Day, quien la aceptó sólo porque estaba demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar de otra forma. La tarjeta estaba laminada en plástico, y era de color negro en la que resaltaban grandes letras color púrpura:

BRIGHT SPARK  
SAQUEADOR PROFESIONAL

─¿Esto es una especie de broma? ─ Preguntó Day Breaker sin sacudiendo su cabeza.

─No ─ respondió el chico. ─ Como dije antes, he venido a saquear su amada biblioteca en busca de hechizos rasos. ¿Sabe cuánto valen los hechizos altamente clasificados en el mercado negro?

Twilight sólo pudo inflar las mejillas, indignada por la actitud del mocoso contra su amada maestra. Pero Day Breaker sólo sonrió divertida.

─¿Eres un espía de mi hermana, no?

─¿Quién? ¿Nightmare Moon? No. Sólo vine por una ganancia ─ se excusó Bright Spark.

Day Breaker asintió levemente, no tenía tiempo para andarlo pendiente.

─Como quieras. Twilight Sparkle, hazte cargo de interrogar a este.

─¿Yo? Pero…

─No vale la pena desperdiciar recursos militares con un mocoso como este. Además, ¿cuánto te tomará leer su mente? ¿Dos, tres minutos? ¿Uno? Llámame cuando tengas algo de información útil sobre mi hermana.

Day Breaker se fue escaleras arriba, mientras Twilight apuntó su cuerno hacia el unicornio. Una vez dentro de la celda, sus poderes estaban automáticamente sellados. Además, no era más que un mocoso. Jamás podría resistírsele a una alicornio como ella.

El aura mágica rodeó al chico, pero no ocurrió nada. Sólo logró que Bright hiciera un larguísimo bostezo, extremadamente teatral.

─Sí, buen intento.

Entonces se acercó a los barrotes y los tomó entre sus cascos. El joven unicornio fue cubierto por un aura de magia en estado puro, suficientemente poderosa para hacer sufrir incluso a un alicornio. Un poni normal moriría sin remedio al ser tocado por esa aura del demonio. Sin embargo, el chico ni se inmutó.

Twilight abrió la boca a máxima capacidad, esto no podía ser.

Por su parte, Bright dobló los barrotes sin dificultad alguna, y caminó fuera de la celda como quien no quiere la cosa.

─Y, por si no ha quedado lo suficientemente claro, me capturaron porque quise ─ dijo el chico, mientras sacaba un tazer de su traje, y electrocutaba a la alicornio morada.

La corriente recorrió el cuerpo de Twilight, haciéndola retorcerse y gritar del dolor. Entonces, Bright Spark le colocó una bola de goma en la boca.

─Tú perdonarás, pero me irrita el sonido de los gritos. En fin, ¡ay te ves!

Y sin más, se dirigió a la pared, y extendió su casco, activando su cañón plasma.

Disparó, creando un enorme agujero en la pared.

Twilight sintió escalofríos.

Debajo del dormitorio de la Reina del Sol, estaba ubicada su biblioteca personal. Un lugar en donde guardaba todo tipo de hechizos. Y no eran hechizos destinados a ser usados por los magos de la Corte; sino sólo los de uso personal de la Reina. Miles de hechizos creados por ella misma, y otros por Star Swirl. Todos y cada uno de ellos tan poderoso, que no estaban disponibles para nadie más que para Day Breaker.

Muy pocos sabían de la existencia de ese lugar; y eran aún menos los que sabían que estaba precisamente a nivel de los calabozos.

Twilight se levantó despacio.

─No te dejaré… ─ dijo ella, sacando la bola de goma de su boca.

Bright la electrocutó de nuevo, haciéndola caer.

─Si vas a dar la alarma, permíteme. ¡Me gusta hacer un espectáculo de mí mismo!

Arrojó un portafolios a los cascos de Twilight, que se abrió revelando un enorme equipo de sonido, el cual empezó a tocar una melodía electrónica a todo volumen.

En los pisos superiores, Day Breaker estaba a punto de revisar la estrategia de defensa con el General Armor, cuando la música comenzó a resonar por todo el Palacio.

─Viene de los Calabozos ─ dijo Day Breaker, sacudiendo su cabeza sin entender.

─¡Twily! ─ Dijo Shining, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Los dos se tele-transportaron al calabozo, sólo para toparse con Twilight poniéndose en pie, toda cubierta de quemaduras, mirando hacia un enorme agujero en la pared.

─¿Qué diablos pasó aquí? ─ Preguntó Day Breaker.

─El maldito quería que lo encerráramos aquí ─ explicó Twilight. ─ ¡Se dirige hacia su biblioteca personal, querida maestra!

Day Breaker soltó un gritito de incredulidad, y corrió por el agujero, seguida de Twilight.

Shining Armor sólo se le quedó viendo a la celda (que él mismo había diseñado para asegurar que nadie pudiera escapar), y levantó una ceja.

─¿Cómo diablos logró salir de aquí?

Luego corrió a reunirse con su hermana y su Reina.

El trío irrumpió dentro de la biblioteca de Day Breaker. El chico los volteó a ver, y les sonrió, para luego volver a concentrarse en las libreras donde la Reina guardaba sus tesoros.

Sin más, el chico tomó un bote de talco de su traje, y lo agitó al aire. El talco reveló los campos de energía invisibles, conjurados por no otro que Shining Armor. Los más poderosos que podía crear.

Entonces, Bright Spark sacó de su bolsillo una especie de navaja suiza, y muy para horror de Shining Armor, su campo de energía fue cortado limpiamente, como si se tratara de mantequilla. Entonces el potro recogió cuanto pergamino encontró, metiéndoselos en los bolsillos.

En serio ¿cómo era que le cabían tantas cosas?

Finalmente recuperada del shock, Day Breaker chasqueó la lengua con desprecio, y soltó una poderosa llamarada sobre el potro del demonio.

Bright hizo una triple voltereta hacia atrás para eludir el ataque, provocando que el ataque de Day Breaker diera contra la librera de la cual Bright estaba robando.

Esta fue reducida a nada, haciendo que Day se quedara pasmada de lo que había hecho.

─El trabajo… el trabajo de mi vida… se ha ido.

─No todo ─ dijo Bright, mostrándole los pergaminos que se había metido en el bolsillo. ─ Si te sirve de consuelo, el trabajo de tu vida está a punto de hacer a un potro miles de veces más rico.

Day Breaker de nuevo hizo brillar su cuerno, pero esta vez Bright se adelantó con su tazer.

El ataque apenas si sirvió para enfurecer a Day Breaker, pero Twilight y Shining fueron noqueados de una.

─Bien… creí que iba a funcionar.

─¿Acaso eres estúpido? ─ Preguntó Day. ─ ¿O es que nunca te has enfrentado a una Reina?

Y lanzó un poderoso ataque de magia pura, que Bright desvió con su casco, impactando contra las demás libreras.

Aunque esta vez, el escudo de Shining Armor sí sirvió de algo. Y eso logró impresionar a Bright Spark. Un poco.

─Te concedo algo: estos campos de energía son considerablemente más fuertes de los que puede crear mi tío. Supongo que los tiempos de paz pueden debilitar a los ponis.

─Bien, acepto que eres un oponente del más alto nivel ─ dijo Day Breaker. ─ ¿Sabes lo que significa?

El potro se encogió de hombros, como si le diera igual.

─Significa que voy a darte el mismo trato que le di a mi hermanita cuando nos encontramos la última vez ─ dijo Day Breaker, rodeándose de una poderosa aura naranja.

Bright levantó una ceja, y se colocó un par de gafas oscuras que sacó (de nuevo) de su bolsillo. Torció el gesto, de acuerdo con los datos de su scanner visual, la alicornio estaba convocando todo el poder del sol. Sonrió con ironía. Es igualita a mi madrina. No ves que está furiosa, sólo lo sientes.

Day Breaker comenzó lanzó un golpe contra Bright Spark, que levantó su casco para detenerla. Muy para la sorpresa de Breaker, él logró detener el golpe. Y, muy para la sorpresa de Bright, su traje soltó chispas.

Day Breaker soltó más golpes, y más contra Bright, a una enorme velocidad. El chico se protegió el rostro con sus cascos frontales, mientras los brutales golpes continuaban; cada uno tan fuerte que sería capaz de matar a Tirek (en su última forma).

Bright comenzó a perder terreno, y Breaker lo remató con un último ataque de magia pura.

El chico colapsó en el suelo, mientras que la Reina se volvía hacia su alumna y General, que estaban levantándose apenas.

─Ustedes…

─Mi Reina, perdóneme ─ dijo Shining Armor. Mis escudos…

─Tranquilízate, tú hiciste tu trabajo bien. Él está en su propia liga.

─¿Cómo lo sabe, querida maestra? ─ Preguntó Twilight.

Day Breaker miró hacia atrás.

─Porque el estúpido sigue con vida. Míralo bien.

Los dos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad, y luego fijaron sus ojos en el muchacho. Efectivamente seguía respirando, pero estaba inconsciente.

─¿Y qué hacemos con él? ─ Preguntó Twilight, molesta. Las quemaduras que sufrió le hirieron justo en el orgullo. ─ Sugiero mandarlo al sol.

─Mejor dispongo de él frente a la Guardia ─ dijo Shining de mal humor. No podía creer que sus escudos más poderosos fueran penetrados tan fácilmente.

─O podríamos…

─Basta ─ dijo Day Breaker con calma. ─ Quiero ver qué demonios estaba en la cabeza de este animal.

─En ese caso… ─ dijo Twilight preparando su cuerno.

─No, no ─ dijo Day Breaker. ─ Si llegó tan lejos para llamar mi atención, lo menos que puedo hacer es ver qué se trae entre cascos.

Twilight asintió en silencio, y Day Breaker lanzó su hechizo sobre el inconsciente Bright Spark.

Las imágenes comenzaron a proyectarse desde el cuerno del chico, mostrando la vida de un poni de la franja, que de pura casualidad se hizo con libros de ciencias terrestres avanzadas. Matemáticas, física y electromecánica. Del desaparecido Manehatan Tech, una de las escuela más prestigiosas de Equestria antes de la guerra.

A partir de estos conocimientos, el joven poni logró construir un gran arsenal. Había construido enormes cañones de plasma, cañones de electricidad de gran voltaje (tazers), y lo que más impresionaba; un traje que le proporcionaba fuerza y agilidad sobreponi, y lo hacía prácticamente invulnerable a la magia. De hecho, la Day Breaker logró vencerlo sólo porque usó el máximo poder del sol, de lo contrario, Bright Spark se hubiera escapado con los pergaminos de la biblioteca de Day.

Ese arsenal lo convirtió en uno de los ladrones más habilidosos del mundo; que amasaba fortunas infiltrándose en lugares imposibles para cualquiera que usara magia. Pero al utilizar herramientas no basadas en la magia, ninguna defensa estaba preparada para detener a Bright Spark. Pero no era feliz, todo lo que quería era acabar con el calvario que era su vida.

Por eso se decidió a allanar el palacio de Day Breaker. Si ganaba, ser haría más rico de lo que había imaginado jamás. Si perdía, bueno, ya todo acabaría.

Finalmente el recuerdo terminó, y ninguno de los dos hermanos sabía qué decir.

─Este… eso fue impresionante ─ dijo Shining. ─ Quién diría que…

─Shining, esto fue claramente falso. ¡Una memoria implantada para confundirnos! ─ Dijo Twilight, de mal humor. ─ No hay manera que la 'ciencia' tenga más poder que nuestra magia. Es simplemente ilógico y…

─Twilight Sparkle, mi fiel alumna, cállate por cinco minutos. Por una vez en la vida, cierra la boca. ¿Me harías ese favor? ─ Pidió Day Breaker.

La alicornio morada se calló.

─Obviamente estamos ante un potrillo de lo más talentoso. Subestimar las ciencias terrestres… vaya estupidez por nuestra parte.

Twilight la miró incrédula. ─ ¡Por favor, no creerá que…!

─Twilight, te dije que te callaras ─ le dijo Day Breaker. Su tono era tranquilo, pero Twilight pudo sentir que si volvía a interrumpir, se arrepentiría de veras. ─ Este niño… puede que nos dé las herramientas que tanto necesitamos para acabar con esto y poner a mi hermanita en su lugar. ¿Qué opina, General Armor?

─Que si puede atravesar mis escudos como si nada, puede construirnos las armas que necesitamos para triunfar. Sólo pude ver flashes en sus recuerdos, pero vi que sus herramientas ofensivas están a otro nivel.

─Está decidido entonces ─ dijo Day Breaker. ─ General Armor, llévese a este idiota a las barracas y dile que tiene un nuevo empleo. Y, para asegurarnos que no escape…

Dos enormes esposas aparecieron sobre sus cascos, pero desaparecieron de inmediato. Era un hechizo vinculante. Durante el resto de su vida, Bright Spark jamás podría dejar el palacio de Day Breaker. Luego, la tirana del sol le hizo un hechizo de servidumbre, el cual le impediría desobedecer cualquier orden de su ama.

─Listo. Lo primero que quiero que haga al despertar, será rediseñar el sistema de seguridad en mi biblioteca personal.

Shining se inclinó ante su Reina, y arrastró al chico fuera de la cárcel.

…

Shining arrojó al nuevo miembro del personal a una de las habitaciones de los soldados. Hicieron muchas preguntas, que él respondió con prisa.

Mientras tanto, una vez solo, Bright Spark abrió sus ojos, y sonrió divertido. En realidad, nunca estuvo inconsciente.

─Cada minuto nace un tonto ─ dijo con autocomplacencia.

Se arrancó el traje de spándex negro, que Breaker arruinó, revelando que tenía otro debajo, y este estaba completamente intacto. Lo encendió, y automáticamente los hechizos de la Reina se desvanecieron.

Luego, arrojó una esfera especial, que generó alrededor de su cuarto un campo de fuerza cientos de veces más poderoso que cualquiera que Shining Armor era capaz de crear. Además que evitaría que cualquiera lo espiara.

Se colocó el casco en su oído, donde tenía su comunicador.

─Aquí Bright. La muy idiota mordió el anzuelo.

─ _Félicitations_ ─ dijo Luminosité del otro lado del comunicador. ─ _Nightmare me arrojó al calabozo, pero estoy a punto de salir. Al menos ayudé un poco a sus prisioneros. Te avisaré cuando ella caiga en le piège también._

─Dentro de nada, estaremos trapeando el piso con los alicornios ─ se rio Bright Spark.

 _ **Última Noche; Reino de Nightmare Moon:**_

Nightmare Moon entró en su Sala de Guerra con tranquilidad, contenta de haber arreglado todo con su desobediente hijo. Dentro del salón pudo ver a su cuñado Night Strike, hermano menor de su difunto esposo, Silver Strike. A la jefa de la Policía Secreta Nocturna o PSN, Stalight Glimmer y su marido, el jefe del Ministerio de Magia e Investigación, Sunburst.

—Me disculpo, caballeros y dama. Terminé de arreglar las cosas con el príncipe Black Strike. — Al terminar de eso Night, un pegaso de crines color azul oscuro y un denso pelaje de color gris azulado, ojos gatunos de color amarillo y una armadura azul oscuro que impedía ver su CM.

—Mi sobrino es un problema, si me permite mi reina, yo puedo arreglar sus "Problemas de Disciplina"

Nightmare río. — Jajajajaja, no te preocupes mi leal general. Creo que él ya entendió que se tiene que comportar. — Nightmare fue hacia su silla, una imponente decorada con motivos góticos, con almohadas de color negro. — Bien, comencemos. Night, prioridades primero.

El aludido asintió y desplegó un mapa de la franja crepuscular.

— Las fuerzas de Day Breaker han sido obligadas a retroceder aquí. — Señaló una zona montañosa. — Aquí. — Esta vez señaló con su ala un bosque. — Y… — Durante unos segundos miró a Night para luego señalar una pradera en el centro de las dos anteriormente señaladas. — Y aquí. Como ordenó mi reina, la línea defensiva de Day Breaker está tambaleándose, durante la última ofensiva capturamos más de 20 mil soldados que van de camino a las minas, ahora mismo los están distribuyendo depende de donde se los necesite.

Nightmere, con una sonrisa, asintió.

— Excelente, general. Con esto podemos empezar a planear el ataque contra su línea principal, y empujarla hasta la frontera con las Tierras del Sol. — El tono de la Reina era ambicioso, lleno de satisfacción. — Con eso, quizás la pueda obligar a salir y enfrentarme cara a cara. ¡Sunburst! — Llamó ella, captando la atención del aludido, quien la miro con claro nerviosismo.

—¿Alteza…?

—¿Cómo va el adiestramiento de mis Magos Estatales?

El unicornio desenrolló un pergamino y se acomodó los lentes para leer. — Pues, los reclutas están avanzando a paso fuerte. Dentro de unos meses será la graduación de unos… 276 magos estatales que servirán en sus filas.

A pesar de que el unicornio consideraba esa cifra como algo increíble, Nightmare lo miró con decepción. — No es suficiente, dentro de poco atacaremos la línea principal de mi hermana. Quiero que las clases se intensifiquen, tienes 4 meses para que esos 276 se conviertan en 850 o más, no aceptaré menos Magos Estatales, ¡Son la élite de nuestro ejército! Si vamos a destrozar las líneas de Breaker, vamos a hacerlo por completo, sin correr riesgos.

Sunburst tragó saliva, agachando la cabeza. — Entendido… Majestad, me encargaré. — Ante su sumisión, su esposa Starlight refunfuñó.

Nightmare no le volvió a dirigir la palabra a Sunburst, simplemente redirigió su mirada hacia Starlight Glimmer, quien la miró con firmeza.

—Mis espías han reportado un gran movimiento por parte de las tropas leales a Breaker, alteza. — Dijo la unicornio. — También debo informarle que las escuadras de Guerrilla que enviamos hace un año continúan con sus actividades, reportan más de 1000 kilos de alimentos envenenados en el último mes.

A diferencia del reporte de Sunburst, este causo una grata sonrisa en Nightmare Moon. — Excelente Starlight. — Ella miró levemente a su marido, el cual solo bajo la cabeza algo avergonzado.

—Muy bien, ahora tenemos que organizar y desplegar nuestras tropas para la gran ofensiva. — Nightmare miró a Night. — Night, ¿Tienes la lista de…?

—¿Si sabes que tu plan nunca funcionará verdad? — Dijo una voz.

Los cuatro ponis levantaron sus cabezas y vieron a una joven adolecente, la cual estaba sentada con total tranquilidad bebiendo una taza de té. — Mientras más te acercas a la zona solar, más desventaja tienes.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. No tanto por la impertinencia de la mocosa, sino por la expresión de la Reina. La joven lo notó, pero en lugar de preocuparse, hizo una pequeña reverencia.

─Oh, excuse moi. Olvidé presentarme, ¿en dónde están mis modales? Je sois Luminositè. Genio, diseñadora de modas, y según varios doctores, la poni más peligrosa que ha pisado jamás Equestria. Es un placer.

Nightmare miró a sus guardias.

─¿Quién es el encargado de seguridad de turno?

Night Strike lo pensó unos segundos. ─ La mayor Fleet Foot, mi Reina.

─Bien, llévela a mi oficina. Me va a conocer.

Luminositè soltó una risita, una risita juvenil pero que de algún modo a todos les dio escalofríos.

─¿Qué es tan divertido? ─ Le espetó Starlight.

─No creo que la pobre se sienta muy intimidada por eso… después de todo, yo me la topé primero. ─ De un ágil salto se puso en pie, y se acercó a Starlight con toda confianza. ─ Suelo evitar descargar mis demonios internos en ponis, no me duran nada… pero he de decir que ella fue particularmente interesante. Claro que, tengo ciertas dudas que pueda volver a usar sus alas, o siquiera caminar, pero en fin.

Se relamió sus labios, y todos retrocedieron menos Nightmare y Night Strike.

─¿Qué demonios quieres aquí? ─ Preguntó Night.

─Oh, cierto. De nuevo, excuse moi. Me emocioné mucho al poder conocer a la Reina por fin ─ se excusó Luminositè. ─ Como dije antes, je sois Luminositè, y bueno, me escapé de un calabozo al que me arrojaron desde hace seis años. He sido gran admiradora suya, sa Majesté. Supuse que usted me entendería, el ser arrojado fuera por miedo. Miedo a lo que no entienden, miedo a lo que es diferente.

Nightmare Moon miró fijamente a la mocosa, pero no dijo nada.

─Uno no puede tener sus propias ideas, su propia concepción del mundo. Y sólo porque tu forma de ser no encaja dentro de los 'principios morales' en los que te crías… te arrojan lejos, como si fueras una especie de enfermedad contagiosa. Y se olvidan de ti, y de paso, pretenden que nunca exististe. La familia puede ser realmente odiosa de cuando en cuando, ¿no le parece?

Nigthmare levantó una ceja, pero al final se volvió a Night Strike.

─Quítala de mi vista.

El pegaso se inclinó, y lo siguiente que supo Lumi fue que era arrastrada por los pasillos, hasta llegar a una caverna helada. Sin más ceremonia, e ignorando las súplicas de los prisioneros, Night la arrojó dentro de la celda más cercana, y cerró con llave.

Luminositè se encogió de hombros.

─Lo que sea.

Se volvió, para ver al montón de ponis, grifos, hipogrifos, yaks, y similares encerrados en esa fría prisión. Todos apretujados los unos contra otros en un pobre intento de darse calor mutuamente.

─Miren, no es más que una niña.

─Ven pequeña, únete a nosotros. Estarás mucho mejor y…

Luminositè los miró curiosa. Muchos de ellos, los militares, estaban tan helados, que sus armaduras se pegaban a su cuerpo; y si se movían corrían el riesgo de quitarse pedazos de piel. Casi todos tenían los labios azules, y tiritaban.

Y no faltaba el que estuviera tan helado, que sus articulaciones colgaran inertes, de un poco saludable color azul esperando la amputación.

De hecho, todos estaban tan helados, buscando ayudarse; que nadie notaba que la expresión de la mocosa no expresaba la menor preocupación, piedad o nada. ─Esto no puede quedarse así.

Todos la miraron, haciéndole espacio.

─Vamos pequeña, ven ─ la animaron. ─ Ese traje que llevas no te protegerá.

─De hecho sí que lo hace ─ dijo Luminositè con calma. ─ Pero en fin…

Se metió el casco al bolsillo, sacando una muñeca, y dejándola en el suelo.

El pequeño androide emitió su característico sonido de 'Gero-gero' y caminó hacia el grupo, generando una luz amarillenta… cálida. Muy cálida.

En cuestión de segundos, todos sintieron cómo sus cuerpos recuperaban el calor perdido y con éste, regresaba la vitalidad.

Uno de los guardias se acercó a ver qué demonios.

─¡Ey! ¿Qué está pasando ahí?

Lumi se volvió a verlo.

─¿Qué está ciego? Nos calentamos.

El soldado no podía creer lo que veía, pero no se iba a quedar así. Iba a correr a dar la alarma, cuando algo suave y sedoso se enredó en su cuello, y comenzó a asfixiarlo.

Con los ojos a punto de saltar de sus cuencas por causa del apretón, se volvió a ver qué era lo que le pasaba. Para su confusión, la niña había sacado de quién-sabe-dónde una bufanda, y ésta se había enredado en su cuello. Y lo apretaba cada vez más.

─Pardon me, pero por mucho que me gusten los gritos, no quiero hacer mucho escándalo.

Entonces ella dobló los barrotes, como si nada, y la bufanda arrastró al soldado dentro. Sin ceremonia, ella le arrancó su armadura, mientras que la bufanda (aun apretándole el cuello impidiéndole gritar), se enredaba en sus extremidades.

Finalmente, a una señal de su dueña, la bufanda liberó una poderosa corriente eléctrica en el soldado. Tan poderosa, que su pelaje grueso cayó, exponiéndolo al frío. Pero al mismo tiempo, la bufanda se tensaba en su cuerpo; y sus huesos se quebraron con suma facilidad.

De nuevo, el nudo en el cuello le impidió gritar, y Lumi se acercó con una tétrica sonrisa.

─Si emites un sonido, ya verás lo que te espera. Porque todo esto no es nada ¿Estamos claros?

El guardia sólo pudo asentir débilmente.

─Bien ─ dijo Lumi, sacando la bufanda de su boca, y en su lugar amordazándolo con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo.

─Usualmente tendría preparadas más cosas, pero hoy tengo prisa. Sin mencionar que no tengo todo mi equipo conmigo.

Luego miró a los prisioneros, que la miraban más que sorprendidos.

─Pueden quedarse la muñeca, y a este tipo también. Háganle lo que quieran.

Entonces ella salió de la celda por donde había entrado, y volvió a colocar los barrotes en su posición original.

─Ahora, los voy a sacar, sí. Pero denme tiempo. Debo asegurarme primero que tengan un lugar seguro a dónde ir.

Y sin más, caminó por los pasillos de la prisión, entregando muñecas que sirvieran como calentadores; y entregando a los guardias a sus prisioneros. A juzgar por lo que veía, en esa cárcel iban a tener que buscar reemplazos para todo el personal. Todo.

Era un espectáculo horrible para cualquiera. Pero a la hija de Rarity le daba igual. Amaba el dolor y el sufrimiento, pero sólo si ella era la causante directa; esto era más bien aburrido.

Sin más salió a la entrada principal, como quien está en su casa.

…

Nightmare estaba en su despacho, dándole una revisión más detallada a los informes de su gente, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

─Pase ─ dijo sin interés.

Entró Black Strike. Ella levantó la mirada de sus documentos.

─¿Qué se te ofrece ahora?

─Madre, escuché que capturaron a una adolescente…

─¿Quién te dijo?

─Sunburst.

─Bien, ya le arreglaré cuentas. ¿Y a ti qué te importa eso?

─Estaba pensando, madre, ¿y si se trata de una agente de la franja? Según él su pelaje era bastante delgado. Y todos sabemos que ningún poni de la franja del sol puede resistir mucho en estas condiciones. Los de la franja tampoco, pero…

─Sí, duran más ─ razonó Nightmare. ─ ¿Cuál es tu punto? Tengo cosas que hacer.

─Que, puede que ella tenga noticias de ellos. Sobre los refugiados, las fuerzas de Breaker, la…

Nightmare finalmente reveló un esbozo de sonrisa. ─ O la respuesta de Novo. Bien, veo que no eres tan inútil después de todo.

─¿Puedo interrogarla?

─Vamos juntos, me caería bien reírme un rato. Además, todavía estás a prueba.

Black Strike se inclinó, y se dirigió a la puerta, seguido de su madre.

Los dos recorrieron los pasillos, hacia la cárcel.

Finalmente abrieron la puerta, sólo para toparse con la chiquilla de antes a punto de abrir la puerta.

─Merde.

Y dio un ágil salto, dando tres volteretas en el aire, para finalmente caer detrás de los dos monarcas (completamente congelados por la sorpresa) y sin más se puso a saltar por las paredes en busca de una ventana lo suficientemente grande.

Una vez recuperada de la sorpresa, Nightmare gritó:

─¡GUARDIAS, GUARDIAS!

Un grupo de soldados, encabezados por una versión alternativa de Rainbow Dash (con la melena cortada al estilo Mawhawk), se lanzó contra la mocosa.

Luminosité la vio de reojo, y su bufanda se extendió, rodeándola.

Muy para sorpresa de todos los testigos, la bufanda se apretó en Rainbow Dash, doblando su armadura como si fuera papel, y finalmente los huesos de la pegaso crujieron.

Ella aulló del dolor, y Lumi aprovechó a arrojarla contra sus compañeros.

El grupo de pegasos cayó, y la potra los remató con un ataque de su tazer.

Mientras, guiado por un extraño presentimiento, bajó corriendo a los calabozos.

Al escuchar que alguien se acercaba, los prisioneros ocultaron los calentadores. Y las muñecas, gracias a su IA, se apagaron de inmediato.

Cuando él bajó, pudo ver que no había rastro de los guardias, pero sí que los prisioneros tenían varias manchas rojas en sus cuerpos.

Y podía ver lo que quedaba de algunos de los que lo custodiaron durante su tiempo en prisión.

En circunstancias normales hubiera felicitado a todos, pero ahora mismo tenía que demostrarle a su madre que no la desobedecería; así que volvió escaleras arriba.

De vuelta en el piso superior, los unicornios se unieron, y comenzaron a disparar todos a la vez contra la mocosa. Pero a pesar de recibir varios ataques de lleno, a ella no pareció molestarle. Aunque, se aburrió y respondió con un ataque de su cañón plasma.

La explosión los mandó a volar, y ella volvió a concentrarse en la ventaja.

Pero ahí, fue bloqueada por un campo de fuerza de Starlight y Sunburst combinados.

Con un suspiro, ella sacó su navaja suiza, y cortó un agujero en el campo de fuerza.

─Es una lástima, Majesté. Con todo y todo, no le mencioné que soy una maestra armera. Mis armas fueron en parte lo que hizo que me encerraran. Tengo miles de diseños preparados, cada uno tan mortal como el anterior; y estaba lista para poner ese hipotético arsenal a su servicio. Pero en fin, ya que no me desea cerca, sólo me queda decir: ¡Au revier!

Fue cuando Black Strike regresó al lado de Nightmare.

─Madre…

─¿Qué?

─Todos los guardias fueron liquidados. Alguien vino y… se las arregló para entregarlos a los prisioneros. No queda nadie.

Nigthmare miró a la niña, que hizo una reverencia.

─¿Qué puedo decir? Me hubiera gustado terminar el trabajo yo misma, pero tenía prisa. Ya que no me quiere aquí…

Nightmare levantó un casco a sus soldados.

─¡Alto!

─Pero Majestad…

─Dije que alto ─ respondió ella con frialdad. Luego, volvió sus siniestros ojos a la niña. ─ Dime, pequeña, ¿por qué no los liberaste?

─Porque usted tiene mi apoyo. Todo lo que yo quería era unirme a usted, pero ya que no se me permite, me temo que debo buscar un mejor lugar para… liberar mis tendencias sociópatas. En fin, fue un gusto conocerla. Es una lástima pero…

Nightmare sonrió.

─A decir verdad, creo que te subestimé. Vete ahora, y créeme que no descansaré hasta encontrarte y hacerte pagar. Pero quédate… y puedes trabajar en tu armamento aquí. Sin mencionar que te entregaré a los prisioneros que se pongan necios.

Miró de reojo a Black Strike, que sintió un escalofrío, pero fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para quedarse callado. Luego, Nightmare volvió a fijar sus siniestras pupilas en Luminositè, que se inclinó.

─Será un honor, y mi mayor privilegio.

─De acuerdo, me muero por ver qué más tienes preparado. Si me agrada, tendrás recursos ilimitados.

Lumi hizo otra reverencia. Una realmente profunda; pero no por respeto, sino por ocultar su sonrisa sádica. Dentro de nada, esa alicornio de negro conocería el verdadero significado del terror y el sufrimiento. Eso era seguro.

 _Le plus gros problème avec vouloir devenir plus stupide que vous êtes vraiment, c'est que vous obtenez presque toujours. El mayor problema con querer hacerse más estúpido de lo que realmente se es, es que casi siempre se consigue._ Pensó Lumi con dulzura.

* * *

 **La historia avanza, hoy enfocándonos en la infiltración y la situación del mundo. Debo decir que Eye hizo un gran trabajo describiendo esta distopia. Espero les haya gustado y,**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**

 **En fin, esta historia tomó algo de tiempo para updatear, pero, al trabajar en equipo es necesario tomarnos nuestro tiempo. Ya veremos a dónde nos lleva esta distopia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Desequilibrados por el equilibrio:  
Capítulo 3**

 _ **Ultima Noche:**_

Nightmare estaba en su estudio, revisando los suministros de sus tropas en el frente y la producción de armas. Pero sin duda lo que más captaba su atención era el mapa del frente, donde podía ver marcado en azul las zonas que ella ya dominaba y en rojo las pocas que le quedaban a su hermana mayor. Sin embargo, muy a su pesar y orgullo, se había dado cuenta de que Lumi no estaba equivocada. Ella nunca se percató de que sus tropas estaban cada vez más alejadas de la hermosa y fría noche, con lo que estaban cada vez más sometidas a altas temperaturas.

—Tst… — Dijo ella tratando de contener su rabia, esa maldita mocosa tenía razón. Una mocosa había sido más inteligente que ella, y no solo eso, sino que probablemente la había salvado de un enorme desastre.

Ella uso su magia para levitar los papeles y los hizo un bollo que tiro contra su bote de basura. El impacto de la bola fue tan fuerte que el bote cayó al suelo. Tras esto, Nightmare frotó sus sienes con sus cascos, tratando de calmarse.

Entonces se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de su despacho.

—Adelante. — Dijo mientras que reacomodaba la habitación, para ocultar su molestia.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró un anciano terrestre, de crin canosa, pelaje color azul grisáceo, ojos amarillos. — Battle Strike. — A diferencia de con otros ponis o súbditos, el tono de Nightmare en este caso fue calido, más como si de un amigo se tratara.

—Mi reina. — Saludo el anciano semental, quien llevaba un grueso abrigo de Piel de Oso pardo que impedía ver su CM, además de unas botas de cuero negro. Algo que lo diferenciaba de Night Strike o Black Strike, eran su pelaje y sus ojos, los cuales eran iguales a los de un poni de la franja o antes de la división del mundo; Pelaje delgado y ojos normales.

El anciano hizo una reverencia, sin embargo, Nightmare rio. — Levántate, no estoy tan de humor para formalidades. ¿Cómo está la franja?

—Excelente mi Reina, las tierras que le ha dado a mi familia siguen protegidas, aportando soldados y suministros a sus poderosos ejércitos. — Nightmare sonrió. — Por cierto, mi Reina ¿Cómo está mi nieto? ¿Por fin está rindiendo honor al apellido de su padre o sigue siendo una vergüenza desleal?

Nightmare se sentó en su silla y se recargo, suspirando con cansancio. — Está a prueba, parece que tu consejo dio frutos. Lo encerré seis meses en La Celda de los Lamentos, parece que su camino ya empezó a ir bien.

—Me alegro, sabía que una celda creada en específico para su hermana sería suficiente como para que él recordara quien es su madre. — Nightmare rio.

—Dime, querido suegro, ¿A qué debo tu satisfactoria visita?

—¿Necesito una razón para visitar a un miembro de mi familia? — Nightmare sonrió. Battle, por su parte se recargó en su silla. — El plazo del castigo de mi nieto se cumplió, quería venir, ver como esta él y su madre.

…

Black Strike, por su parte, estaba en su habitación, recostado en su cama y tapado con sus sabanas. Él estaba acurrucado como si fuera un potro pequeño que teme a la oscuridad, habían sido seis meses… Seis meses en los que había pasado frio… hambre… El estar en una cama sueva, caliente, con el calor de una chimenea resguardando su cuarto y a él del frio era un placer casi celestial.

De pronto se escuchó el toque de la puerta. — Black Strike. — Escuchó la voz de su madre.

Black se levantó lentamente, mientras que un calosfrío recorría su espalda. Al abrir la puerta, sus miedos aumentaron al encontrar a su abuelo parado junto a su madre.

—Hola Black ¿Cómo está mi nieto? — Preguntó Battle Strike.

—Oh… hola abuelo… ¿Qué haces aquí…? — Tartamudeó un poco, asustado por la presencia del anciano.

—Vine a verte a ti y a tu madre, ver si ya habías aprendido a comportarte. — Extrañamente, la sonrisa de Battle resultaba bastante cálida, no parecía un mal poni, sino un abuelo amable y cariñoso.

Black asintió levemente.

—Me alegra oírlo, estaré aquí un par de días. ¿Qué dices si vamos al Bosque Blanco mañana a cazar?

Black disimulo un segundo calosfrio que le recorrió la espalda. — ¿El bosque blanco…? Pero… ahí hay Timberwolves…

—Exacto ¿Qué otra cosa quieres cazar? Te recuerdo que el fuego de tu chimenea se alimenta con madera, y ninguna arde tan bien como la de los Timberwolves. — Dijo con una cálida sonrisa, sin embargo, Black comenzó a temblar levemente.

—Yo digo que vayas. — Intervino Nightmare. — Hace mucho tiempo que no ves a tu abuelo, pasen algo de tiempo juntos. Además, te hará bien.

—Tu madre está de acuerdo, ¡Perfecto! Entonces mañana después del desayuno.

—Eh… sí… está bien. Eh, los veo en la cena, estaba por entrar a ducharme. — Dijo con algo de timidez.

—Está bien, seguro que después de 6 meses, un baño caliente viene bien. — Dijo con una sonrisa.

Battle le dio un abrazo a su nieto, y después tanto él como Nightmare lo dejaron solo en su habitación.

—Adelgazó bastante. — Dijo Battle, sin sonreír.

Nightmare suspiro con una mueca de tristeza en su rostro. — Parece que algo se enderezó, espero que a partir de ahora este chico se encamine por el buen camino.

—Je, descuida. Él es un Strike, usted sabe muy bien como somos nosotros. Cuando crezca será una bestia imparable con una lealtad inquebrantable hacia usted.

Nightmare asintió. — Si hay algo que he de reconocer, es que nunca podre saldar la deuda que tengo que tu familia Battle.

—No debe nada, alteza. Nosotros simplemente tuvimos la sensatez de dejar de lado a Celestia y reconocer a la verdadera reina del mundo. Además, usted forma parte de nuestra familia. — Le dijo Battle con una sonrisa cálida. Nightmare, al verlo, dejo escapar una risita. — Desde que desposo a mi hijo, para mi usted es una Strike.

Nightmare sonrió. — ¿Sabes? Normalmente los que se muestran tan familiares conmigo terminan mal… Qué bueno que eres mi familia. — Battle rio, de pronto, ambos se detuvieron al ver, en una de las paredes, un retrato de un unicornio de pelaje gris, ojos verdes y crin y barba negra. Llevaba una chaqueta color azul oscuro, decorada con medallas y hombreras plateadas. — Es idéntico a su padre… — Dijo Nightmare con un aire de nostalgia.

—Sí, al menos físicamente.

—¿Crees que él lo hubiera encerrado en esa prisión? — Dijo Nightmare, sintiendo cierta culpa por lo que hizo…

—Completamente, a fin de cuentas Black es un Strike, nuestro clan no puede ser débil… Nunca.

—Aja… — Dijo ella, mirando el retrato de su difunto marido.

—¿Lo extraña?

—Todos los días… Él fue el mejor esposo que pude pedir…

Ninguno se percató, pero en el techo había una muñeca (vestida igual que Luminositè) mirándolos con sus brillantes ojos.

Y mientras, en la habitación de la recién llegada:

— _Sí, yo también lo extraño…_ — Se escuchó la voz de Battle Strike a través del micrófono.

Lumi escuchaba atenta usando unos auriculares especiales, con una mirada indiferente.

─Bien, encontré al eslabón débil.

 _ **Perpetua Aurora, Reino de Day Breaker:**_

Shining Armor miró a la puerta del prisionero, y luego hacia Day Breaker, que asintió.

─Mi Reina, le pido que reconsidere, por favor. Este sujeto entró por la fuerza a su biblioteca privada, buscando acabar con su vida. Es mentalmente inestable y peligroso. Day Breaker asintió con paciencia. ─ Lo sé, General Armor. Pero entró aquí, a pesar de todos nuestros escudos. Ni siquiera los espías o los ataques de mi hermana han podido penetrar nuestras defensas. Y lo más importante, sin que nos diéramos cuenta hasta que quiso. Alguien así podría ser de utilidad, sólo tienes que saber qué botones presionar.

─¿Y qué si intenta construir algo que lo libere de su hechizo, y vuelva a ser capaz de matarse? ¿O incluso traicionarla? ─ Le espetó Shining. ─ Le ruego que lo piense bien.

Breaker sonrió cálidamente, y se encogió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa.

─Ya lo hice. Todo es cuestión de empezar poco a poco, ser amables con él.

─¿Amables? ¿Habla en serio, su Majestad? ¡Destrozó su biblioteca! ─ Insistió él.

─Sí, pero la última vez que vi tanto talento en bruto fue con tu hermana menor ─ dijo Breaker. ─ E incluso ella me costó miles en daños a la propiedad, medio destrozando mi antigua academia. Ahora que lo pienso, este niño me recuerda bastante a ella…

Shining prefirió no decir nada, de hecho él tampoco podía evitar sentir cierta similitud entre su hermana y este muchacho. Pero a Twilight no le haría nada de gracia.

─En fin, quiero ir despacio con él ─ siguió Breaker. ─ Empezaremos con hacerlo prepararnos cosas sencillas, que no nos representen un problema. Mientras tanto quiero que lo hagan sentir cómodo entre la Guardia. Convénzanlo que este es su lugar.

─Pero su Majestad…

─General, recuerde que se atraen más moscas con miel que con vinagre. ─ Dijo ella. ─ Además, de ese modo lo mantendrás vigilado. Si se pasa de listo, no tendré más remedio que ejecutarlo; pero no quiero usar ese recurso mientras me siga siendo útil.

Shining sólo se inclinó, y abrió la puerta del cuarto. Tal vez tenía órdenes de ser amable, pero no por eso se iba a quedar de cascos cruzados por haberlo humillado traspasando sus escudos más poderosos. Tomó una trompeta oficial, y sopló con fuerza una fanfarria para despertar al mocoso de una buena vez.

Pero Bright ni se inmutó, siguió durmiendo a pierna suelta, como si nada.  
Shining Armor gruñó, y sopló con mucha más fuerza, esta vez en el oído del muchacho.

─Creo que no te oyeron allá en el ala norte ─ dijo Day Breaker, frotándose los oídos.

Shining gruñó, e iba a soplar de nuevo, cuando se dio cuenta que el chico remoloneaba en la cama, y murmuraba algo inteligible, señalando a su mesita de noche.

Shining iba a soplar su trompeta de nuevo, pero Breaker lo detuvo, mirando a la mesita de noche. Ahí descansaba un control de remoto con un solo botón en el centro.

La alicornio del Sol presionó el botón, y la cama literalmente catapultó fuera a Bright Spark, que se fue a estrellar contra la pared; en donde la noche anterior había colgado una cortina hecha del mismo material que su traje.

Cayó al suelo, y se estiró perezosamente ante los dos atónitos ponis.

─¿Qué? Duermo tan profundamente que sólo así puedo despertarme. Cero que tiene que ver con tener un cerebro tan activo. Es medio raro, pero en fin. ¿Hora que me ejecuten?

─¡¿Cómo pudiste construir esa cosa en menos de una noche?! ─ Se extrañó Shining.

Bright sacó de su bolsillo una caja de herramientas, y simplemente sonrió.

─Nunca me separo de esto. Por cierto, si me van a incinerar… quiero que me quemen con esto. Si me van a enterrar, entiérrenme con esto. Significó mucho para mí.

Day Breaker sólo suspiró, y le sonrió al chico.

─Sobre eso… me hiciste enojar. Pero como le decía al General Armor, nunca había visto talento en bruto tan grande desde mi fiel estudiante, Twilight Sparkle.

─Ehem… la magia no es lo mío, yo dependo de mis aparatos ─ se excusó Bright. ─ Así que, ¿volvemos a la ejecución?

─No idiota, vamos a la construcción ─ dijo Shining Armor, claramente fastidiado. ─ Queremos que trabajes para nosotros.

─Materiales, asistencia, todas las comodidades que necesites; y libertades, incluso.

─¿Siempre y cuando qué? ¿Haga juguetes para ustedes?

─Eso para empezar ─ dijo Breaker. ─ Ese ingenioso mecanismo para despertar, por ejemplo… General Armor, ¿cree que les sirva a los soldados?

─¿Bromea, mi Reina? ¡Lo quiero para Skyla!

─¿Skyla? ─ Se extrañó Bright Spark.

─Mi hija ─ clarificó Shining Armor.

─Ya.

─Pero del que puedes aprovecharte ─ le dijo Day Breaker. ─ Viviendo en la franja te has formado la idea que tu vida no vale nada. Yo entiendo. ¿Pero y si te mostramos que no es así? Tu talento, niño, supera la imaginación. Por eso te quiero en mi equipo. Imagina darle vida a todo lo que has imaginado, pero no has podido por falta de recursos. Yo tengo esos recursos, pero quiero uso exclusivo de lo que construyas.

Bright levantó una ceja.

─¿No es más fácil ejecutarme y ya?

Breaker suspiró. ─ No, no voy a hacerte un favor por meterte dentro de mi biblioteca. Tómalo o déjalo.

─Ya qué.

─Con el tiempo aprenderás a serme leal, niño. Todos los de la franja conocen el látigo. Pero sólo unos pocos elegidos tendrán los dulces.

Entonces se fue, dejando solos al general y al prisionero.

─¿Y ahora qué?

─Vamos a los almacenes, y luego a las barracas. ¿Cuánto te tardarás en instalar este despertador en todas las camas?

─Si tienes suficiente material, para el almuerzo. E incluiría la cama de la tal Skyla.

Shining asintió.

─Muy bien, mientras mejor trabajo hagas, mejor te irá niño. Pero nada de trucos o…

─¿Me van a ejecutar?

Shining gruñó.

─Olvídalo y ven de una maldita vez.

…

Day Breaker caminó hacia su estudio, donde la interceptó Cadence.

─Esto es un error…

─Tu marido ya me dio lata con esto, y Twilight no tardará.

─Me refiero a lo de hacerlo tan lentamente. Tía Luna no es tan paciente, ¿y si sus armas no están listas antes que ella ataque?

Breaker sonrió.

─Tranquila, Cadence. Una de las habilidades que toda gobernante debe aprender es a no perder la calma sin importar lo malo de la situación. Créeme, yo sé lo que hago. No había visto talento en bruto más brillante desde que Twilight se convirtió en mi protegida.

 _ **Última Noche, biblioteca:**_

Black Strike no podía dormir. La perspectiva de pasar la mañana con su abuelo no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Y luego de dos horas de remolonear en su cama sin poder pegar ojo, se dirigió a la biblioteca. Tal vez la clave era llenarse la cabeza con suficientes banalidades.

─No sé qué es peor. Él o esos malditos Timberwolves ─ dijo mientras revisaba la sección e literatura clásica.

No había ningún otro tipo de literatura de todos modos. Desde que inició la guerra, nadie tenía fuerzas para escribir una fantasía que los hiciera escapar de los horrores de la misma.

─Él o los Timberwolves, él o los Timberwolves la verdad…

─¿Y a quién le importan unos malditos Timberwolves? ─ Preguntó una voz femenina detrás suyo.

Él se sobresaltó, y se volvió.

Era la misma mocosa que hizo puré a los guardias y escapó de la prisión sin ninguna dificultad.

─Tú…

Ella correspondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

─¿Qué… qué haces aquí? ─ Dijo Black Strike.

─Vengo a estudiar, autorizada por su señora madre, Príncipe Strike ─ dijo Luminositè haciendo una profunda reverencia. ─ Como dije cuando nos conocimos, es mi intención prestar mis servicios como maestra inventora, y modista para servirlos a ustedes.

Black Strike estaba demasiado agotado como para discutir, así que se limitó a gruñirle.

─Bueno… está bien… Pero sepa que no está bien escuchar a escondidas.

─Si hablas en voz alta, no es sólo para ti ─ dijo Luminositè con una risita, cubriendo levemente su boca con su pesuña.

Black Strike se estremeció, esta niña… era muy linda.

─Bueno, no es que me importe decirte. Mañana tengo que ir a cazar Timberwolves con mi abuelo.

Ella se inclinó respetuosamente.

─Ya veo, lo que usted no quiere es quedarse a solas con él ¿Verdad?

─… ¿Cómo… cómo lo…?

—Se ve en sus ojos que la mención de su señor abuelo no le causa mucho placer, mi príncipe. ─ dijo Luminositè, haciendo otra reverencia. ─ Pero con lo de los Timberwolves… puede que tenga algo para usted.

Sacó de su bolsillo una especie de mochila hecha de metal. Se la colocó, y de esta emergió un cañón similar al cañón de fiestas de Pinkie Pie. Este era uno de los diseños de Bright, grande y extremadamente destructivo; no le gustaba, pero lo cargaba porque era útil para aturdir enemigos de gran tamaño.

─Esto es un lanzador de misiles de corto alcance. Lanza múltiples proyectiles a múltiples objetivos.

─¿De veras? ─ Dijo Black Strike, maravillado.

─Sí, lo controlas con estos ─ dijo Lumi sacando un par de anteojos de su bolsillo también. ─ Responde a tus pensamientos. Y, también tiene un sensor que responde a peligros a los que no te has percatado. Es genial.

El sensor, de hecho, era un agregado de Luminositè. Muchos de los inventos de Bright tenían detalles agregados por Lumi, y viceversa. Entre los dos se complementaban muy bien.

─¿Así no más? ─ Dijo muy sorprendido Black Strike.

─Como dije, es mi deseo servirlo a usted, y a su señora madre.

Y de nuevo puso su mejor sonrisa, haciendo estremecer al hijo de Nightmare Moon.

─Oiga, mi príncipe. Yo siempre he querido ver el Bosque Blanco, ¿Por qué no me invita? — Dijo acercándose lentamente hacia Black, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

—Eh… eh… pero señorita es… es muy peligroso ese bosque…

—¿Y? Usted estará ahí, que mejor para estar segura que un bravo príncipe, ¡Uno que inclusive fue capaz de desafiar el mandato de la Gran Nightmare Moon! — Ante eso, Black no pudo evitar comenzar a sudar, recordando la consecuencia de su desafío. — Si usted fue tan valiente, dudo mucho que corra peligro. — Con eso Lumi le regaló un coqueto pestañeo al principie, haciendo que se le generara un nudo en la garganta. — Je, je. Entonces supongo que lo veré mañana. Hagamos algo, no le diga a su abuelo, al menos no hasta que ya estén en el carruaje camino al bosque.

Black, ya totalmente embobado, asintió haciendo una serie de ruidos, un pobre intento de articular palabras. Mientras, Lumi guardó el lanzamisiles de vuelta en su bolsillo.

—Bien, entonces, hasta mañana príncipe. — Se inclinó respetuosamente una última vez, y se retiró.

 _Increíble,_ pensó ella. _He visto a mére hacer esto una y otra vez con Spike… y no pensé que en verdad me funcionaría._

Se inclinó de hombros, y caminó tranquilamente hacia su habitación provisional.

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

Después de un tenso desayuno; abuelo y nieto se reunieron en la puerta principal.

La sonrisa del abuelo seguía siendo cálida y amable… pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que su nieto se veía nervioso, más de lo que esperaba.

─Entonces, querido nieto, ¿estás listo ya? ─ Preguntó amablemente el anciano.

─Este… casi…

─¿Casi? ¿A qué te refieres?

─No, yo…

Entonces los guardias parecieron agitarse, dándole pasó a una muchacha unicornio con un traje de spandex negro y una bufanda rojo rubí.

Se inclinó respetuosamente. ─ Perdón por el atraso, mi príncipe. El comedor de sirvientes está un poco lejos.

Battle miró a su nieto levantando una ceja, sin embargo, Black soltó una risa nerviosa y miró a Lumi.

─No hay problema, apenas si esperamos. ─ Miró a los guardias. ─ Déjenla… Hoy mi abuelo y yo nos encargaremos de su vigilancia.

Los soldados se miraron, pero al final asintieron. Con la fama que tenía el anciano, podían estar tranquilos.

—¿Disculpa? — Dijo Battle confundido.

—Oh, perdone Monsieur, es que siempre quise ver el Bosque Blanco y por ello le pedí permiso al príncipe para acompañarlos. Él me dijo que estaba bien.

Battle suspiro.

—La idea era pasar tiempo con mi nieto, pero… No es cordial de un caballero, y menos de un príncipe, faltar a sus promesas con hermosas doncellas ¿No es verdad Black?

Lumi entonces se apresuró a hacer una profunda reverencia, haciendo al anciano mirar a su nieto, frunciendo el entrecejo. Él sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando ahí.

—Pero que quede claro que debe obedecer todo lo que le diga. Estos bosques son muy peligrosos, sobre todo para una yegua. — Dijo caminando hacia el carruaje.

Entonces, Battle Strike sintió cómo algo se le enredaba en sus cascos, y cayó de boca a la nieve.

Frente a él, Luminositè caminaba como quien no quiere la cosa, ¿pero era él, o la bufanda se movía contra el viento?  
Eso, y notó que su nieto no se había percatado de lo que pasó, y seguía caminando al frente.

—Emmmm. — Murmuró pensativo mientras que su nieto ayudaba a Lumi a subir al carruaje.

* * *

 **Otro cap que finalizamos con el amigo Eyedragon. Espero que les haya gustado, como pueden ver, él puso la nota dramática en el cap; yo me encargué de lo cómico. Sus OCs abren las puertas a posibilidades muy interesantes; sobre todo con alguien como Luminositè.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Desequilibrados por el equilibrio:  
Capítulo 4**

Battle Strike lideraba el grupo, detrás de él estaban Lumi y Black. La nieve era alta y el frío casi insoportable. Sin embargo, Black Strike y Luminositè lo soportaban, ella por su traje y él por su pelaje grueso. Battle, por otro lado, tenía que usar un grueso abrigo de piel de oso, botas de cuero forrado con piel, y un gorro de lana.

—Bueno, querido nieto. — Battle llevaba dos lanzas, le entregó una a Black. — Recuerda que los Timberwolves son agresivos, espera a que vengan a por ti, y les clavas la lanza en el cuello cuando estén cerca.

—Eh… ok abuelo.

—Eh disculpes, Monseur Strike. — Dijo Lumi. — ¿Puedo preguntar, en mi ignorancia, cómo es que una lanza va a detener a un animal que se mantiene por magia y no por biología?

Battle, con una sonrisa, clavó su lanza en un árbol. De pronto, la lanza brillo y generó una explosión que destrozó el árbol.

—De esta misma manera, son lanzas mágicas, mi querida niña.

—Ya veo. — De verdad, no la asombraba, era bastante simple para ella.

—Bueno… — Se quedó unos segundos mirando a su sobrino, para después mirar a Lumi y rascarse la barba pensativa. — Black, camina cuatro kilómetros hacia oeste, yo iré hacia el este, si encuentras una presa cázala y tráela.

—¿No que el punto de esto era pasar tiempo juntos…?

—Sí, pero creo que podemos pasar mucho tiempo juntos en las dos horas de viaje que tenemos desde el castillo hasta aquí. — Le dijo con calma.

—Eh… está bien. — Dijo un tanto inseguro.

—Y lleva a esa señorita contigo, no querrás que algo le pase. — Después de decir eso se dio media vuelta comenzó a alejarse.

—Bueno… supongo que… ¿Después de ti? — Dijo él, un tanto nervioso.

—¿Quiere que vaya al frente en un bosque lleno de Timberwolves que me pueden comer? — En ese momento, Black sintió un inmenso deseo de regresar atrás en el tiempo. — ¡Encantada! — Dijo Lumi con una sonrisa, asombrado al príncipe.

Ella comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad, elegancia, y un toque justo de sensualidad; justo como lo hacía su mère. Y esa forma de moverse mantenía al príncipe hipnotizado, completamente concentrado en sus caderas.

Lumi se extrañó ante la sensación de ser observada. De vuelta en su mundo, el único corcel que se mantenía el tiempo suficiente con ella era Bright Spark, y a él sólo le importaba su ciencia. El resto tenía demasiado miedo de estar cerca de ella como para fijarse o siquiera pensar en ella de ese modo.

Varios minutos después…

Los dos caminaban con relativa tranquilidad, Lumi fingía disfrutar de los paisajes mientras que, en silencio, analizaba la conducta del príncipe. Black, por su parte, no prestaba atención a otra cosa que buscar un tema del que hablar con Lumi, una forma de romper el hielo.

—Oiga, mi príncipe. — Dijo Lumi. — ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Eh… ¡Claro!

—¿Qué fue lo que le paso a usted con su madre? Escuche sobre su encarcelamiento por "Traición" pero… No entiendo muy bien ¿Le molestaría explicarle?

—Oh… pues… es algo un poco difícil de comentar…

—¡Oh! ¡Si lo estoy molestando por favor discúlpeme! — Dijo Lumi tomando con sus cascos la pezuña de Black y mirándolo con una mirada que reflejaba una profunda culpa.

—… Eh… yo… eh… — Dijo totalmente sonrojado por el aproximamiento de la yegua.

—Es que… estuve muy preocupada cuando me entere… — Black comenzó a tartamudear, tratando de conectar palabras, pero la inmensa belleza de la yegua no lo dejaba siquiera articular una miserable frase.

—Bueno… la verdad no fue la gran cosa… — Dijo aparentando dureza.

—¡Los rumores decían que lo encerraron en lo más profundo de Última Noche!

—Eh… De hecho sí, pero créame que no tiene que preocuparse señorita… Verá… lo que pasó fue que…

De pronto, congelando a Black, se escuchó el inconfundible ruido de la madera moviéndose… más el aliento característico de las bestias.

Black, aterrado, giró la cabeza hacia el lugar del que provenía el ruido… Sólo para encontrarse con un gigantesco Timberwolf que los miraba fijamente, esperando el momento perfecto para saltar sobre ellos.

No muy lejos de ahí, Battle Strike los miraba a través de unos binoculares. — Bueno Black, a ver si puedes defenderte a ti y a tu doncella.

Black apuntó su lanza contra el Timberwolf, que se acercaba hacia él con lentitud, pero la dejó caer.

A la distancia, Battle Strike hizo un face-hoof, exasperado. ─ No eres más que una maldita decepción.

Lumi, por su parte, sacó de su bolsillo la mochila metálica, y se la colocó en la espalda.

─Su arma, mi príncipe ─ dijo ella, mientras le colocaba las gafas especiales.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! — Entonces pudo ver como la mira se activaba en las gafas. — Eh… ¡Fuego!

El cañón salió de la mochila y disparó contra el Timberwolf, convirtiéndolo en una pila de madera en el suelo, chamuscada y algunas quemándose por la explosión.

—… Sí funcionó. — Dijo Black asombrado.

Luminositè se inclinó profundamente ante el príncipe. ─ Me alegro que le sirviera, mi príncipe. ¡Mire, otro más!

Él miró hacia la izquierda, donde otro lobo se preparaba para atacar; cuando la mochila reaccionó antes que el príncipe. El cañón giró por sí mismo, y el nuevo Timberwolf fue reducido a un montón humeante de madera. .

─¡Esto es increíble! ─ Celebró Black Strike. ─ Tú eres increíble, ¿tú hiciste esto sola?

Lumi se sonrojó ligeramente.

─Príncipe, me apena…

Un nuevo murmullo se escuchó detrás de ellos.

Black se volvió, y el cañón preparó una nueva carga, pero se relajó cuando notó que solo era su abuelo.

─Black Strike…

─¡Abuelo! ─ Dijo el chico, algo apenado. ─ Este… ¡mira! ¡Ya hemos cazado a dos!

El anciano frunció el entrecejo, haciendo sentir un escalofrío a Black Strike. Luego miró a Luminositè, que retrocedió ante la mirada del anciano.

─¿Y esta cosa? ─ Preguntó Battle Strike por fin.

Black Strike tragó saliva. ─Ehem… este… mi…

Luminositè hizo una pequeña reverencia.

─Mes excuses, Monseur Battle Strike ─ dijo Luminositè con ternura. ─ Pero ayer, cuando tuve el atrevimiento de solicitarle al príncipe el derecho de acompañarlos, él me comunicó que deseaba un arma que lo hiciera destacarse en la cacería. Así que le di mi lanzador de misiles. Es muy eficiente.

Y precisamente, como para probar el punto, el cañón volvió a reaccionar ante el movimiento detrás de Black Strike, y disparó una tercera vez.

Battle Strike puso una expresión que no le gustó nada a Black, que sintió un escalofrío. El cañón apuntó de inmediato al anciano.

─¿Pero qué? ¿Qué significa esto? ─ Preguntó Battle Strike, molesto.

─Mi príncipe, tal vez sea una buena idea que apague su arma. Parece que tengo que arreglar algunos errores en el diseño. ─ Se apresuró a decir Luminositè, con un tono de disculpa. – Es lo que pasa cuando no le das el mantenimiento adecuado a tus armas. Arreglaré el arma para usted apenas regresemos al palacio

Black obedeció, mirando a su abuelo; que no parecía si le creía o no a Lumi.

La verdad no había error, el aparato respondió a los pensamientos de Black Strike; pweo era mejor para él contenerse. No tanto porque Nightmare le podría hacer algo por dañar a su abuelo, eso a Lumi le daba igual; sino porque vio algo en el anciano. Y lo quería para ella… las 'urgencias' estaban volviendo.

Y sí, Battle Strike era un poni, pero era malvado… ella podía sentirlo. Además, ya le había dado su merecido a Sombra una vez, ¿así que por qué no?

─Ehem… nieto, mejor será que nos movamos a otra parte del bosque. Por lo visto, tu arma ya se encargó de los timberwolves del área. Pero esta vez déjale algo a tu abuelo.

Black Strike asintió, y le devolvió el arma a Luminositè, que la guardó en su bolsillo.

─¿Qué clase de truco es ese? ─ Se extrañó el anciano, fijándose en Luminositè.

─Ah, compresor de materia. C'est quelque chosse comme ça una dimensión de bolsillo, pero este funciona con electricidad. No gasta poder mágico, y tiene mayor capacidad de almacenamiento.

Black Strike no dijo nada, no entendió. Pero Battle comenzó a observar con más cuidado a la mocosa. Claramente había algo ahí que no estaba bien; bueno, ya haría sus averiguaciones al volver al palacio.

Se movieron a otra área del bosque, en donde Battle Strike se puso a buscar su propia presa. No se dejaría opacar por un arma.

Arrugó su nariz, podía sentir el aliento de una bestia.

Un Timberwolf se asomó entre los arbustos, mostrando sus dientes.

Battle apuntó su lanza, listo para acabarlo; cuando un relámpago rojo se le adelantó, y pronto, el lobo se vio atrapado en una especie de atadura color rojo.

Battle se volvió para ver de dónde venía, sólo para encontrar a la yegua, con el casco extendido; y su bufanda envuelta alrededor de éste, como si fuera una serpiente. Y era la bufanda la que mantenía inmovilizado al lobo.

Se notaba que el animal luchaba por liberarse, pero no podía moverse ni un centímetro. Todo lo que podía hacer era gemir aterrado.

Finalmente la bufanda se tensó más, y el lobo fue reducido a un montón de astillas.

La bufanda regresó a su dueña, firmemente asegurándose alrededor de su cuello.

─Whoa… ¿QUÉ RAYOS FUE ESO? ─ Se maravilló Black Strike.

─Mon écharpe es en realidad una de mis primeras invenciones ─ explicó la joven, con elegancia y coquetería. ─ Miles de veces más fuerte que el poni promedio, y tan sumiso a mi voluntad como cualquiera de mis músculos.

Black solo pudo abrir la boca, maravillado.

─Eres una yegua maravillosa ─ dijo él, más para él mismo que para Lumi.

En cuanto a Battle, recordó su tropiezo antes de subir al carruaje; y la ilusión de la bufanda moviéndose contra el viento. Miró con furia contenida a la niña, que lo miró confundida. Pero en sus ojos, Battle detectó cierto brillo. Una provocación silenciosa.

Más lobos gruñeron, y ella saltó. Un salto elegante, de cuatro metros de altura; y ella giraba en el aire con la gracia de una bailarina. Y su bufanda formaba una elegante espiral a su alrededor.

Saltó sin miedo ante el lobo más cercano, que le dio un zarpazo. El efecto fue el mismo como si el lobo le hubiera dado una caricia. Sin embargo, la bufanda de Luminositè fue mucho más eficiente. El lobo quedó hecho astillas.

Entonces, dio una ágil voltereta, levantando a otro lobo como si fuera su pareja de ballet, y lo arrojó al aire… y dio una vuelta de carro lejos. La bufanda atrapó al lobo en el aire, y lo destrozó también.

Battle Strike reaccionó, y se puso a perseguir a los lobos también. No iba a dejar que esa mocosa lo opacara.

Pero su lanza era demasiado lenta comparada con la bufanda de la mocosa; que además de destrozar a los lobos, se encargaba de organizarlos en pequeños montones para que los sirvientes lo recogieran y lo almacenaran.

Cuando él llevaba dos, la maldita mocosa ya llevaba seis.

 _Más tarde, habitación de Nightmare:_

Nightmare Moon entró en su habitación, quitándose todos sus adornos… Su característico casco y partes de su armadura terminaron sobre su cama, mientras que ella se dirigía a su baño personal y abría el grifo para que el agua caliente comience a llenar su bañera.

Mientras que esta se llenaba, Nightmare salió del baño y puso una tetera de metal llena de agua en su chimenea. Después de unos minutos, el silbido de la tetera hizo sonreír a la alicornio de la noche, que la sacó del fuego y volcó el agua caliente en una tetera de porcelana, después sacó un frasco con un polvo verde y vertió 5 cuchadas grandes en la tetera para finalmente revolverlo.

Cuando terminó, ella olio el té causándole cierto placer. Finalmente tomó una tasa de porcelana de color azul y entró al baño junto con la tetera y la tasa en el cuarto cubierto de vapor.

Dejó la caliente bebida en una mesita junto a la bañera y se metió en el agua, cerrando sus ojos y sirviendo el té en la taza.

Ella había terminado sus tareas del día, y era hora de su descanso, por fin la hora de su relajación y disfrute.

Bebió el primer sorbo de su té y relajó su cabeza en una almohada de agua.

Pero su paz y tranquilidad no duro tanto, puesto que no tardó en escuchar que alguien tocaba a su puerta. Ella miró con enojo y se limitó a ignorar el ruido… Sin embargo los golpes continuaron.

—Más vale que sea de vida o muerte… — Dijo ella saliendo de la bañera y poniéndose una bata blanca.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Battle Strike. — ¿Battle?

—Perdone que la moleste en su tiempo de descanso, mi reina. Pero… es sobre la niña, Luminositè.

Ella suspiro. — Ven, pasa. — Battle asintió y entró en la habitación de su reina, quien levitó la tetera. — ¿Té?

—No gracias.

—Bien. — Dijo ella mientras que lo dejaba sobre una mesita junto a su cama. — Bueno, ¿Exactamente qué pasa con la tal Luminositè?

—Pues resulta que su hijo la llevo de cacería con nosotros…

—¿Eso hizo?

—Sí, al parecer la niña quería ver el Bosque Blanco.

—¿Te molesta que ella invadiera tu tiempo con tu nieto? — Trató de adivinar ella, sin embargo, Battle negó con la cabeza.

—No Nightmare, lo que ocurre es que… ¿Estas segura que realmente puedes confiar en esa niña?

—No del todo, no por nada tengo guardias fuera de su habitación escuchando todo lo que dice y hace, además de que el personal del Castillo tiene la orden de reportarme todo lo que la ven hacer.

Battle asintió, con cierta inconformidad. — Me alegro, sin embargo, hoy ella uso uno de sus "Inventos" para hacerme tropezar y caer en la nieve… — Ante esa noticia, Nightmare no pudo evitar soltar una risita, molestando en cierta forma a Battle.

—Perdona, es que la imagen me resulta graciosa.

—Sí, sí, lo entiendo… Pero piensa Nightmare, no es normal que alguien se atreva a hacerle eso a un miembro de la Familia Real, mucho menos siendo un huésped de la reina. Además… tiene unas habilidades impresionantes, cazó cerca de 12 Timberwolves... Con su maldita bufanda.

—¿Doce? Vaya…

—Creo que entenderás que, dada a su gran habilidad y a su… Actitud hacia mí, el suegro de la Reina, no es raro que dude un poco sobre sus intenciones aquí.

—Pues entiendo tu preocupación… Aunque si te soy sincera, dudo mucho que esa "broma" que te hizo, no sea otra cosa que la actitud de un jovenzuelo… Pero si, creo que hare que mis guardias y el personal estén más atentos a lo que haga o diga.

Battle asintió. — Bueno… eso ya es algo… Te dejo descansar.

—Gracias, ¡Ah! Por cierto, ¿Cómo estuvo Black? ¿Cazó algún Timberwolf? ¿Al menos uno?

—Eh… Tres… pero solamente gracias a uno de los inventos de esa mocosa… Y estaba temblando cual potrilla.

—Mh… ya veo… — Nightmare suspiro. — Supongo que aún es un poco blando, con suerte un par de meses irá solo a cazar al bosque.

—¿Meses? No, solo un par de semanas. — Dijo Battle con cierto sarcasmo, arqueando una ceja, sin embargo, fue raro pues el sarcástico comentario provocó que Nightmare se irritara un poco, pero no dijo nada ni mostró señal de ello.

—Sí… bueno, me voy a la bañera y después dormiré un poco.

—Claro, ve y descansa. — Dijo saliendo de la habitación. Al salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de él, dio un sonoro suspiro.

Battle caminó con seriedad hasta su habitación, donde unos guardias, que llevaban en su pecho el emblema de la familia Strike, una Luna con dos alabardas cruzadas detrás, resguardaban la entrada. El anciano miró a uno de los guardias. — Starsword.

—¿Sí, mi lord? — Dijo el aludido.

—Quiero que envíes una carta a Black Shadow, dile que quiero que vigile a la chica que mi nuera tiene bajo su cuidado, una tal Luminositè.

—Sí señor. — El guardia se dio media vuelta y se alejó mientras que Battle entraba en su habitación.

 _Habitación de Nightmare:_

La reina, luego de media hora, salió del baño, algo adormilada por todo el vapor y el té. Al llegar a su cama, levantó las sabanas y se recostó, preparada para cerrar los ojos y dormir unas buenas horas… No obstante, algo en su mesita de noche llamó su atención, una foto donde estaba ella junto a su difunto esposo Night Strike y un joven Black de apenas 5 años. En el rostro de ese niño había algo que Nightmare hacía años que no veía; felicidad e inocencia.

Durante los segundos en lo que miró la foto, sus ojos dejaron de ser gatunos, y se volvieron los normales de un poni. Pero al dejar la foto en su lugar, sus ojos volvieron a ser los de antes…

 _ **Perpetua Aurora:**_

─No puedo creerlo. Doscientas camas, doscientas camas… y todas en menos de seis horas. ¿Cómo demonios? ─ Dijo Shining Armor, guiando al chico hacia las habitaciones personales de su familia.

─Es un diseño muy simple ─ explicó Bright Spark. ─ Lo concebí a los seis años, lo hice realidad a los diez. Y bueno, henos aquí.

─Si funciona mañana temprano, te mudarás a una mejor habitación. No tan grande como las nuestras pero de algo servirá.

─Ya qué ─ dijo Bright, entrando al cuarto.

Era una enorme habitación de dos pisos. Según Shining, en el piso superior se encontraba el baño privado de la joven princesa. En el piso de abajo, se veían varios vestidos medio descosidos, y modificados. Como si hubieran cosido varios entre sí para darle vida a una especie de… disfraz.

─Bien, no es lo que me esperaba pero…

─Sí, se la pasa leyendo mitologías antiguas, y haciendo disfraces para parecerse a las criaturas que aparecen en los relatos ─ explicó Shining. ─ O escribiendo historias propias basadas en esas estupideces con la que se llena la mente.

─ Y por eso se queda despierta hasta tarde y no hay poder que la saque de la cama. ─ Adivinó Bright Spark levantó una ceja. ─¿Qué edad tiene?

Shining Armor suspiró.

─Dieciocho. En serio que Skyla es un caso perdido…

─Ya veo, le gustaría que se tomara más en serio su rol de Princesa.

─¿Y tienes un invento que lo logre? ─ Dijo Shining, irónico.

─Claro que no, cómo cree ─ dijo Shining. ─ Yo hago armas, no milagros.

─Me imaginaba ─ suspiró Shining. ─ Al menos con esto ya no podrá quedarse dormida hasta medio día. En fin…

Y Shining se sentó en el sofá de su hija mientras veía al prisionero trabajar. No se había separado de él en todo el día, y estaba aburrido del proceso. Él sacaba los materiales y su caja de herramientas de su bolsillo; y comenzaba a trabajar en la cama.

En cierto punto quiso preguntarle cómo demonios se guardaba tantas cosas en el bolsillo, y lo que siguió fue una larga y aburrida charla sobre el arte de aprovechar el espacio entre los átomos para comprimir la materia y colocarla en un lugar de almacenamiento de fácil acceso. Una explicación llena de sinsentidos que terminó por aburrir a Shining, al punto que se quedó dormido.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que el niño ya había terminado con todo el cuarto, y se disponía a entrar a la siguiente área.

Trabajaba a un ritmo sorprendente, sin decir nada.

Por eso Shining se estremeció cuando lo escuchó preguntar.

─Dígame, General Armor, ¿entonces ella se llena la cabeza de estas historias viejas?

─¿Eh? Ah, sí. Por mucho que quiero entrenarla como guerrera, por mucho que mi hermana intente meterle algo en la cabeza, ella sólo quiere concentrarse en esas historias. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Bright se encogió de hombros, aparentemente indiferente, pero en realidad, se agitó bastante por dentro. Skyla sonaba igual a su prima, que era especial para él; por extraño que parezca. De todas las personas en su familia, la única que jamás le tuvo miedo fue su prima Flurry Heart.

Bright y Flurry tenían una relación extraña. Flurry, de alguna forma, era capaz de hacerse la vista gorda de los problemas mentales de Bright Spark, y hasta se atrevía a fastidiarlo con que era un nerd sin amigos.

En cuanto a Bright Spark, consideraba a su prima una cabeza hueca. Una idiota que se la pasaba leyendo cómics, y deseando que éstos fueran la vida real.

Pero, increíblemente, los dos se apreciaban de verdad.

La obsesión con los cómics de Flurry Heart llegaba al extremo de querer convertirse en una súper heroína en la vida real; y para cumplir sus deseos estaba su primo Bright Spark. Discord fue el que le hizo su primer súper traje con poderes de verdad, pero poco a poco fue solicitando más y más la ayuda de su primo. No sólo Discord le tenía muy poca paciencia (de hecho, se tuvieron que dar una serie de circunstancias muy específicas para que el dios del caos le hiciera su regalo a la mocosa); sino que la ciencia de Bright dejaba en ridículo la magia desde que él tenía diez años.

Y su primo, por mucho que nadie entendiera, siempre le hacía caso. Era eso, o soportarla dándole lata por horas y horas. Nadie más se atrevería a fastidiar a Bright Spark.

─Apuesto que si pudiera, viviría dentro de una leyenda antigua─ siguió Shining Armor, sacando a Bright de sus reflexiones.

Bright se rio, pero pronto cerró la boca.

─Perdone, no debería reírme de la familia real.

─Ríete si quieres. Si no fuera mi hija, yo mismo me reiría ─ repuso Shining Armor con resignación. ─ Es una suerte que la Reina esté tan ocupada con su guerra, porque si no, hace años que hubiera perdido la paciencia con ella.

Bright sabía que tenía razón, la única razón por la que no le daban a Flurry su merecido, era que tenía su soporte tecnológico.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a Flurry con lo que había comenzado siendo un elegante vestido, pero había sido convertido en una toga.

─¿Qué demonios? ─ Preguntó Shining. ─ ¡Ese es el vestido nuevo que tu madre encargó para ti! ¿Qué le hiciste?

─Lo mejoré. Ahora es la réplica exacta de la toga de Ponírcules… al menos según mis pinturas.

Dicho esto, ella descorrió una de las cortinas que había en su cuarto, revelando un hermoso mural de un poni terrestre, peleando contra una hidra y una górgona a la vez.

─¿Cómo se supone que sobreviva a un ataque de una górgona? ─ Se extrañó Bright. ─ Esas cosas te convierten en piedra si las miras a los ojos.

Ella lo notó.

─¿Qué no ves, bobo? ¡Tiene gafas oscuras! Esta es mi reinterpretación moderna de un héroe clásico. Más oscura, con menos momentos clichés y añadiendo más profundidad al personaje, de hecho, pensaba pasar de lo del asunto del semidiós. Aceptar que hay un semidiós significaría aceptar que hay otros dioses aparte de Day Breaker. Y nadie puede ser igual a Day Breaker. En fin, en esta nueva…

Shining la interrumpió.

─Grandioso. Oye, me encantaría escuchar tu nuevo cuento de aventuras… pero la Reina solicitó mi presencia para un consejo de guerra, y mi armadura debe de estar impecable. ¿Por qué no se la cuentas al prisionero mientras trabaja?

Ella miró a Bright Spark, y sonrió.

─¡Claro! ¿Quién eres? ─ Saludó alegremente Skyla.

─El ingeniero que quedó contratado por un contrato por su vida ─ dijo él. ─ Por orden de tu padre, estoy instalando el nuevo despertador.

─Oh, está bien. Era de verlo venir ─ se encogió ella de hombros. ─ ¿Entonces, listo para que te cuente? Como dije, estaba pensando en una versión en donde Ponírcules no tiene súper fuerza, porque como te dije; en mi nueva versión él no tiene súper poderes. Pero sí creció en un ambiente abusivo en el cual tuvo que hacerse fuerte para sobrevivir a muy temprana edad, y entonces…

Bright sacó de su bolsillo su Tablet para Flurry-emergencias. Una pequeña pieza de electrónica capaz de almacenar hasta un terabyte de información. Y estaba llena de cuanto cómic había sido publicado en su Equestria hasta el momento de su muerte.

─¿Y esto? ─ Se extrañó Skyla.

Bright se apresuró a ponerle el primer cómic que Flurry leyó alguna vez: The Filly Second. El primero de una serie de cómics que incluirían Maravillosa Mare-velous; Master Matter Horn, Zap; etc. Que culminarían en el primer crossover de la historia de los cómics (según Spike): Power Ponies Assemble.

Ella levantó una ceja, y se puso a revisar la historia; mientras Bright contaba mentalmente: cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

─¡O POR LA REINA! ¿ESTO ES CON LO QUE SE ENTRETIENEN EN LA FRANJA? ¡ES ALGO ASÍ COMO UNA EPOPEYA QUE NUNCA HE LEÍDO!

─No es una son varias…

Y sin más, Flurry se arrojó a su sofá a leer, mientras que Bright seguía arreglando su cama. El chico no pudo evitar sonreír. _Ya se llame Skyla, o Flurry Heart, mi prima siempre tendrá una gran cabeza vacía._

Terminó de ajustar su cama.

─Bien, terminé.

─¡Oye! ¿Me puedes prestar esta compilación de epopeyas? ¿Por favor, por favorcito, por favor…?

─¿Si te digo que sí, te callarás?

─Claro, estaré muy ocupada leyendo ─ sonrió Skyla.

Bright asintió, y salió del cuarto; en donde se encontró con Cadence y Shining.

─¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal la reinterpretación de Ponírcules? ─ Dijo Shining cansadamente.

La alicornio rosa suspiró. ─ Esta niña me va a sacar canas, en serio. Pero de todos modos…

─Le logré cerrar la boca con una pieza de entretenimiento de la franja ─ mintió Bright. ─ Tiene suficiente para un par de semanas…

─¿Es algo así como una historia de héroes clásicos? ─ Preguntó Shining Armor.

─Sí… héroes. No tan clásicos pero héroes al fin y al cabo.

─La va a leer toda en dos días ─ dijo Cadence.

Bright se encogió de hombros. ─ Yo solo quería terminar mi trabajo. ¿Entonces, me puedo retirar ya?

─Sí, la Reina quiere que cenes con todos nosotros ─ dijo Shining. ─ Y en serio, más vale que ese despertador tuyo funcione.

Bright sonrió.

─Lo hará… a menos que encuentres a alguien con el sueño más pesado que yo ─ dijo él. ─ Ahora, si me disculpan, me retiro.

* * *

 **Y hemos llegado a otro cap. Fue rápido, la verdad los personajes planteados por Eye (la familia de Nightmare Moon) me entusiasmé; y presioné mucho al pobre. Pero bueno, he aquí esta creación de nuevo con la versión Geek de la hija de Shining y Cadence; pero será diferente a Flurry. Lo prometo.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**

 **Pronto arrancará el verdadero plan de Bright y Lumi. A ver qué opinan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Desequilibrados por el equilibrio:  
Capítulo 5**

 _ **Perpetua Aurora:**_

Bright fue a su cuarto a arreglarse como podía. El mayor problema que tenía, era que sin la protección de su traje a temperaturas extremas, no podía permanecer ni cinco minutos de pie en el clima de Perpetua Aurora. Pero tenía que quitarse el traje para bañarse, ya que ni a él ni a Lumi se les ocurrió colocarles un sistema de baño automático o algo.

Al menos, tenía una solución alternativa, pero tendría que trabajar en ella. Sacó uno de sus portfolios, y lo expandió revelando al gigante de acero dentro. El robot emitió una serie de pitidos ante su creador y éste se metió dentro.

Salió a los cinco minutos, de nuevo vestido con su traje negro. Al menos éste repelía automáticamente el polvo y la humedad, por lo sólo necesitaba lavarse una vez al año.

─En serio que esto de tener que bañarme dentro de mi refrigerador me hace sentir ridículo ─ dijo él, mientras se arreglaba su melena ─ Tengo que hablar con Lumi al respecto, este es su campo después de todo… y seguro le llama la atención… pero…

Alguien tocó su puerta, y él se apresuró a guardar su máquina antes de ir a abrir. Era la versión de su madre de este mundo. Y al parecer no se veía muy feliz de ser ella la que tenía que venirlo a buscar.

─¿Se puede saber con quién estás hablando? ─ Quiso saber Twilight, mirando el cuarto.

─A veces hablo solo ─ se excusó Bright Spark, con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia. ─ Pero sólo cuando necesito la opinión de un experto.

─¿Te crees simpático, niñito? ─ Dijo Twilight con ira. ─ Yo sé muy bien que algo tramas. Todo esto no puede ser coincidencia, tú estás donde quieres estar. ¿No?

Bright Spark se encogió de hombros, pero pronto su expresión por una de estar profundamente emocionado por las palabras de Twilight. Incluso dejó caer un par de falsas lágrimas de alegría, que limpió con el reverso de su casco. ─Así que viniste hasta aquí sólo para decirme cuán poco confías en mí ─ Se sonó teatralmente la nariz. ─ ¡Oh! Nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí.

Twilight sólo pudo levantar una ceja, ¿en serio qué rayos le pasaba a este tipo? Pero se recuperó tras sacudir su cabeza, y prefirió ir al grano. ─ No me preocupo de ti, ¿por qué lo haría? No, mi maestra me mandó a buscarte. Por alguna razón que no llego a comprender, quiere que cenes con nosotros. Ponte algo elegante, no tardes demasiado.

Bright asintió como quien no quiere la cosa, y apretó un botón en su traje negro.

Ante la muy atónita Twilight, las Nano-máquinas imbuidas dentro del traje de Bright Spark transformaron el simple mono negro, en un blazer, una camisa morada a botones, y una corbata azul oscuro. Ese era otro agregado de Luminositè. Suerte que lo colocó.

─Listo, nada más sencillo. ¿Entonces vamos?

─¿No sería más razonable ponerte algo diferente, en lugar de transformar eso?

─Lo único que evita que me cocine vivo aquí es mi traje ─ explicó Bright. ─ Además, repele automáticamente el polvo y la humedad, así que no le veo problema.

Twilight frunció el entrecejo, pero prefirió no darle alas al mocoso. En lugar de eso, le mostró el camino al comedor sin dirigirle palabra; mientras refunfuñaba para sus adentros por qué a ella, de todos los ponis, le tocó venir a buscar al niño.

En el comedor, Day Breaker los recibió a ambos con una sonrisa, y sentó a cada uno a su lado. Y eso sólo incrementó el enojo de Twilight.

─Entonces, ¿tuviste un buen progreso hoy con tus estudios de magia arcana, mi fiel estudiante? ─ Preguntó Breaker de buen humor.

─Por supuesto, he encontrado una nueva traducción a la antigua tabla de la civilización de los cel…

─Fascinante ─ dijo Breaker, sabiendo que si le daba alas a Twilight no se iba a callar en un buen rato.

Y el resto de los comensales (Sklyla, Cadence y Shining) lo agradecieron de corazón. Bueno, no Skyla, ella estaba demasiado concentrada en un pedazo de metal que Breaker no llegaba a identificar. La Tablet de Bright Spark.

─¿Qué hay de ti, joven Spark? ¿Qué tal tu primer día aquí?

─Me gané el odio de toda la guardia real… o será hasta mañana en la mañana ─ dijo Bright, distraídamente.

─Sí, en definitiva mañana en la mañana ─ dijo Shining. Miró a su hija. ─ ¡Oye Skyla! ¡Pon atención!

Y le quitó de un tirón la Tablet.

─¡Papá! ¡Vamos! ¡El Payaso se encontró por primera vez con la Flecha y el Canario, y usó a la Flecha como invitación viviente para Batmare! ¿Cómo puedo dejarlo en un punto tan interesante? No puedo esperar a que se encuentre con el resto de la Liga de la Justicia (Poni).

Bright soltó una risita. ─Y parece que le di un arma peligrosa a una boba… ¡con perdón!

─Tranquilo ─ dijeron Shining y Cadence a la vez.

─Por una vez no discutiré contigo ─ dijo Twilight.

─¡Ey! ─ Protestó Skyla.

Pero Breaker se limitó a mirarla con seriedad.

─Pruébanos lo contrario Skyla. Ahora, dime joven Spark, ¿cómo dormiste?

─En blanco… ¿por?

Todos en la mesa lo miraron como si estuviera loco. Bueno, lo estaba, pero eso no lo sabían todavía.

─No puse el hechizo en ti ─ dijo Twilight, mirándolo fijamente. ─ Es imposible.

─¿Me perdí de algo? ─ Se extrañó Bright Spark.

Skyla lo miró fijamente.

─Oye, ¿cómo crees que dormimos aquí en Perpetua Aurora?

─Con cortinas gruesas y antifaces de dormir aún más gruesos ─ dijo el chico.

Sonaba a chiste, pero era cierto, lo había visto en persona.

─Mi hermana tiene la mala costumbre de no dejarnos descansar en paz ─ dijo Day Breaker. ─ Siempre alerta, esperando a que cualquiera de mi corte cierre los ojos… para atormentarnos en nuestros sueños. De no ser por los esfuerzos de Twiligth Sparkle, no podríamos tener el descanso que necesitamos.

─Solo por eso, Nightmare estuvo a punto de ganar la primera vez ─ recordó Shining, frunciendo el entrecejo.

─Pero yo creé un hechizo para ayudarnos a sobrellevar las noches. Un cristal mágico, que nos permite dormir sin soñar.

Bright entonces señaló hacia un brillo morado que se colaba por la ventana.

─Ya veo…

─Un hechizo sumamente complicado que solo yo conozco ─ dijo Twilight. ─ Mi pregunta es, ¿cómo pudiste dormir sin que ella viniera a ti en sueños?

Bright levantó una ceja, tratando de entender. Entonces recordó la verdadera razón. Igualmente se excusó:

─Será porque vengo de la Franja. No creo que sus pobladores le importemos gran cosa a Nightmare Moon.

Cadence lo consideró por unos segundos.

─Puede ser. Sí, eso tiene que ser.

Nadie dijo más, pero Twilight no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Bright Spark, y eso no le gustó nada.

Terminaron de cenar, y todos se fueron a sus cuartos.

Pero Twilight retuvo a Bright.

─Ni creas por un segundo que te creo, niño de la franja.

Bright la miró fijamente. ─ ¿Ah no?

─En cierta ocasión, la maldita de Novo me secuestró. Durante meses, estuvo obligada a utilizar mi hechizo sobre todos sus rebeldes y generales. Uno a uno.

─¿Escapaste?

─Fue creando un hechizo de ataque, con el que pude… y aún puedo… encargarme de seis escuadrones a la vez. Una proeza que me valió mis alas…

Bright frunció el entrecejo.

─Así que no creo ni por un minuto que Nightmare te dejara aparte porque eres de la Franja ─ siguió Twilight.

El chico sonrió, y señaló a su oreja. Ahí tenía un pequeño auricular.

─Esta cosa es una invención que hicimos entre mi mejor amiga y yo. No solo sirve para comunicarse, y escuchar música. Me protege de ataques mentales.

Twilight lo miró fijamente. ─ ¿Entonces cómo es que mi maestra leyó tu mente?

Bright le dirigió una sonrisita de suficiencia.

─Bueno, los golpes que me dio hicieron que mi traje hiciera corto circuito momentáneamente…

─Si eso fuera cierto, ¿no te parece que ya te hubieras cocinado, como dijiste? Tu historia no tiene ningún sentido.

Bright asintió.

─Me da igual si me crees o no. Lo que importa es que Breaker me crea.

─Haré que ella abra los ojos.

Bright la ignoró, y siguió el camino a su cuarto.

Quería aparentar indiferencia, pero en realidad estaba preocupado. Esta versión de su madre era mucho más perspicaz de lo que era la suya…

─O tal vez… solo tal vez… se hacía de la vista gorda porque me quería.

Y mientras más calculaba esa posibilidad, más real se le hacía. Sentía algo así como tristeza… por extraño que pareciera. Pero no podía dejar que eso le afectara.

─Está visto que ella será mi mayor problema durante mi estancia aquí.

Tenía que quitársela en el camino, sea como sea.

Pensó en utilizar su tazer… pero luego una imagen cruzó su mente.

La de su madrina, muriendo ante uno de sus inventos. Suspiró.

─¿Por qué no puedo estar completamente loco, en lugar de tener estos malditos vestigios de una conciencia? Mi vida sería mucho más fácil…

Y se encerró en su cuarto.

 _ **Última Noche:**_

Nightmare Moon estaba en su estudio, acompañada por una caliente taza de té revisaba los papeles y documentos sobre el estado económico del Reino de la Noche. Sin embargo, lo que la extrañó fue que, cuando revisó los documentos del "día" vio que el único que realmente le importaba no se encontraba entre ellos… La respuesta de la Reina Novo y los Hipogrifos.

—Tss… Creo que tendré que enviar a algún emisario, teniendo en cuenta su situación es raro que tarde tanto en responder… — Nightmare no había hecho una mala oferta para Novo, pues a cambio del vasallaje y el apoyo militar contra Daybreaker, ella ayudaría a Novo a proteger a los refugiados de la Franja. También le daría un lugar especial en la reconstrucción de las ciudades cuando el gran Reino de la Noche se terminara de alzar como la única potencia vigente en el mundo. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, Novo no respondía.

De pronto, tocaron la puerta.

—Adelante. — Dijo Nightmare. Cuando la puerta se abrió, pudo ver a Luminositè entrar.

—¿Me llamó mi reina?

—Sí, siéntate. — Le dijo con una mirada seria mientras que la joven se sentaba frente a Nightmare.

Lumi pudo sentir que estaba furiosa, pues Nightmare mantenía una mirada extremadamente seria e imponente. Sin problemas, entraba dentro de lo previsto. — Tengo entendido que acompañaste a Black y a Battle a cazar ayer.

—Pues… si, Ma Reine.

—Aja, Battle me dijo que lo hiciste tropezar, ¿Eso es cierto?

—… Pues…

—Mira, tus maquinas son impresionantes, y espero con ansias incorporarlas a mis ejércitos, pero… — Nightmare se levantó y se cubrió con un aura oscura. — Debo advertirte que no pienso dejar que te acerques y juegues con la familia real, ¿Entiendes?

Lumi no se intimidó para nada, sin embargo, trató de aparentar tener miedo. — Entiendo… Pero…

—¿Pero qué? ─ Dijo ella iracunda.

Le salió bien, aparentemente.

—Pues… lo lamento Mi Reina, pero ocurre que olvidé por completo de quien se trataba… Realmente ya no aguantaba sus comentarios…

—¿Comentarios? — Dijo Nightmare extrañada. — ¿Qué comentarios?

—Es un machista, desde que subí al carruaje con ellos no paraba de decir que el Bosque Blanco no era lugar para yeguas, y durante todo el viaje se la paso tratándome de debilucha. Me disculpo, Mi Reina, por lo que hice. Sé que estuvo mal pero… pero es que ya no aguanté sus comentarios.

Nightmare la miró seriamente, sin embargo, Lumi pudo ver cierta chista de rabia en sus ojos… Pero no parecían estar dirigidos hacia ella. Todo seguía de acuerdo al plan.

—Además, mi Reina, ayer pude ver como obligaba a dos mucamas del castillo a entrar en su habitación… Sinceramente no podía creer que una actitud tan poco decorosa viniera de un miembro de su familia… Él… él…

Era cierto, cada una de sus muñecas diseminadas por el palacio eran ojos y oídos para ella. Y, de todo lo que vio, eso era lo único que no se esperaba.

—Creo que ya dijiste suficiente… — Dijo Nightmare, lo de las mucamas no le sorprendía, pues durante las visitas de Battle no era raro que una o dos, o en casos extremos, tres mucamas se ausentaran de sus tareas durante una o dos horas. — Mira, entiendo que te molestaras, pero ni se te ocurra que puedes hablar así conmigo, menos de los miembros de mi familia. Considera esto una advertencia, porque si no fuera por tus inventos ya estarías camino a la guillotina. — La reina de la noche se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta la ventana, quedándose viendo la luna en el cielo. — Ve a tu taller y ponte a trabajar como acordamos, y no quiero escuchar más quejas del tema.

—Entiendo mi reina, me disculpo.

—Más te vale lamentarlo. Aprende algo de Battle; A respetar la cadena de mando.

Lumi arqueo la ceja, aprovechando que Nightmare no la estaba mirando.

—Está bien… — Se dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando sola a Nightmare.

Una vez Nightmare se quedó sola, ella refunfuñó. Personalmente, ella entendía por qué Luminositè se molestó, desde que Battle y su familia le juró lealtad había notado el carácter del semental. A pesar de haber podido llegar a apreciarlo y llegar a verlo como una especie de "Padre" tras casarse con Night Strike, no podía negar que había veces en las que el carácter de Battle resultaba algo molesto.

—Creo que tendré que poner algunas reglas, para que al menos ya no esté montando a mis mucamas. — Nightmare decidió relejarse, por lo que abrió las puertas del bacón de su estudio, rápidamente una ventisca enfrió toda la habitación, llegando inclusive a apagar el fuego de la chimenea.

De un salto, Nightmare salía de su estudio y voló hasta los jardines del castillo, un pequeño bosque nevado repleto de estatuas de su persona, de su antiguo maestro Star Swirl, de los miembros del Clan Strike y diversas personalidades que se habían ganado el favor de su majestad nocturna.

Caminó por la nieve, sin darle importancia al frio ni prestarle atención a las estatuas, hasta que finalmente llego a un pequeño estanque, habitado por peces koi de color negro, un regalo entregado por los grandes emperadores de oriente cuando juraron lealtad a Nightmare.

El estanque estaba encantado, para evitar que las increíblemente bajas temperaturas congelaran el agua. Nightmare, sentada en una banca de madera, se quedó mirando los peces nadar con tranquilidad, protegidos por sorprendente frio causado por la noche eterna.

—¡Ven Celestia! ¡Vamos a jugar al jardín! — Escuchó Nightmare dentro de su cabeza, una voz de una pequeña potrilla que deseaba jugar con su hermana mayor. Nightmare entrecerró los ojos, no por sentir odio o rabia… Sino por otro sentimiento, uno que jamás admitiría… Tristeza.

No obstante, no tardó en ser sacada de sus pensamientos, debido a un ruido proveniente del otro lado del bosque. Estuvo ahí un par de minutos, solo mirando el estanque… Hasta que el frio comenzó a vencerla. Se terminó por levantar, dándole una última mirada a su bosque, solo para finalmente darse media vuelta y marcharse de vuelta hacia su estudio.

O al menos, eso habría hecho, de no ser porque vio a Black Strike entre los arboles más lejanos, caminando con la cabeza baja. Nightmare, se quedó extrañada y aprovechando el que su hijo no la hubiera visto, se desvaneció entre las sombras y lo siguió. Era extraño, hacía apenas un año ella no le daba mucha importancia a lo que hiciera su hijo cuando estaba solo, pero al ver la forma en que caminaba, lo baja que estaba su mirada, ella simplemente no pudo contener el deseo de seguirlo y ver qué era lo que le pasaba.

El adolecente caminó hasta estar junto al muro del castillo, en el límite del bosque, un pequeño sector rodeado por unos arbustos y árboles, casi un punto ciego para todos los guardias.

Nightmare se quedó aún más extrañada cuando vio como Black se recostaba de espaldas contra el muro, sentándose en la nieve. Durante unos minutos lo observo, él no hacía nada. Finalmente ella creyó que debía tratarse de algún pasatiempo, por lo que opto por darse media vuelta e irse, pero entonces lo escuchó… Un llanto.

Volteó y pudo a Black, mirando el piso con los ojos lagrimosos, dando leves gemidos de tristeza.

—Black… — Dijo ella, sintiendo como su corazón se salía de su pecho. Sus ojos volvieron a cambiar, siendo los de Luna, y un gran sentimiento de correr y abrazarlo, protegerlo se apoderó de ella… No lo toleraba, no quería ver a su hijo así, pero entonces se dio cuenta…Él estaba así por los seis meses en los que su propia madre lo confinó a una celda, una celda diseñada para su peor enemiga, llena de criaturas aterradoras y sin ninguna fuente de luz.

Ella quiso ir con él, pero entonces fue que todo el entorno cambio, ella estaba en su estudio.

—¿Qué…? — Se dijo así misma, se dio cuenta de que la chimenea estaba encendida, y las velas se habían consumido por completo. — ¿Me quede dormida? — Se dijo acariciando su cabeza, para después mirar hacia la puerta de su balcón.

Ella no sabía que pensar ¿Qué fue ese sueño? Era la primera vez desde su juventud que padecía de un sueño que no dominaba, un sueño que ella ni siquiera sabía que era un sueño.

—En el fondo sabes lo que le haces… — Dijo una voz. Nightmare se levantó de golpe, miró hacia todas direcciones, reconociendo muy bien esa voz…

—Tu cállate, estos asuntos no te incumben. — Fue lo que dijo, caminando hacia la puerta de su estudio y saliendo del mismo.

Pero hubo un detalle del que no se percató, una muñeca de Lumi estaba mirándola, escondida detrás del librero.

—Gero, gero. — Fue lo que dijo, para luego irse a través de un ducto de ventilación.

 _ **Frontera entre la Franja, y Perpetua Aurora:**_

Una carreta fuertemente protegida avanzaba por los caminos pavimentados, la ruta de suministros de la Reina Day Breaker.

El líder de los soldados que guardaban la carreta levantó un casco.

─¿Sucede algo, Comandante Sentry?

Flash miró a su alrededor.

─No lo sé… llámenlo presentimiento pero…

─Dejémonos de estupideces, y avancemos ─ dijo otro de los soldados. ─ El General nos va a hacer entrenar extra… y con esas malditas camas nuevas, no es que tengamos la oportunidad de remolonear mucho en la cama.

Flash Sentry asintió, y se dispuso a avanzar, cuando el camino, frente a ellos explotó en mil pedazos.

Los guardias se prepararon para luchar, cuando varias figuras encapuchadas salieron de entre las ruinas alrededor, liderados por una figura que se distinguía por un sombrero de vaquero por encima de su capucha.

─¡Yeee-haaa! Compañeros, ¿quién está listo para volar en mil pedazos? ─ Dijo la yegua, con un marcado acento campirano.

Y sin más, el grupo de encapuchados sacó varias esferas metálicas del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, y las arrojaron contra los soldados.

─¡SALTEN! ─ Gritó Flash.

Todos obedecieron, y justo a tiempo. Las bombas explotaron, y varios soldados salieron volando, pero a pesar de todo, la mayoría del pelotón estaba listo.

Flash miró hacia los compañeros que tiraban de la carreta.

─¿Qué esperan? ¡CORRAN A LA ZONA SEGURA!

Entonces los soldados se lanzaron contra el grupo de encapuchados con sus lanzas en sus bocas (o sujetas con su magia). Intentaron empalar a este grupo de rebeldes, pero las lanzas rebotaron en las capuchas, hechas de un material desconocido.

Entonces ellos levantaron a los guardias sin ninguna dificultad, y los arrojaron lejos; para luego tomar más de esas esferas, y arrojaron más bombas, dejándolos inconscientes en el acto.

─Esperaba una batalla más épica ─ dijo uno de los encapuchados.

─Es como nos dijo la Reina, estas armas creadas por esos dos son increíbles ─ dijo la líder del escuadrón.

─Pero se escaparon…

─No por mucho ─ dijo la del sombrero de vaquero.

Efectivamente, una explosión a la distancia les dijo que el segundo escuadrón logró interceptar la carreta de suministros.

─¿Qué hacemos con ellos? ─ Preguntó otro de los encapuchados.

─Déjalos, Breaker se encargará de ellos.

Los demás sintieron un escalofrío, a pesar del calor que hacía, y avanzaron a juntarse con el otro escuadrón, que tenía los suministros empacados y listos. Todos usando capuchas especiales que les permitían sobrevivir en el calor extremo.

Ambas líderes se saludaron con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

─Rara.

─Applejack.

─¿Cómo fue?

─Lo tomamos todo. Había suministros médicos entre la comida, Fluttershy estará encantada.

No dijeron nada más, no podían entretenerse demasiado mientras siguieran en territorio enemigo.

 **Retomamos aquí un frente que dejamos de lado, mientras que las cosas se ponen más intensas del lado de Nightmare. Es realmente sencillo ver qué partes hizo Eye, y qué partes hice yo, ¿no?**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado y,**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Desequilibrados por el equilibrio:  
Capítulo 6**

 _ **Perpetua Aurora:**_

Cadence estaba bastante preocupada, a nadie le gustaba ser el portador de malas noticias. En especial a alguien como Day Breaker en momentos de crisis.

La Reina estaba estudiando la última estrategia de defensa propuesta por el General Armor. Y, estaba de excelente humor. La estrategia de ir poco a poco con el joven Spark había dado frutos; y ahora sus guardias tenían una nueva arma que les permitiría entrar al territorio de Nightmare sin temor al frío. Era una especie de carreta motorizada, y completamente cerrada dentro de la cual se mantenía una temperatura estable; sin importar qué tan frío estuviera afuera. Ah, y venía equipada con lanzador de misiles y cañones plasma. ¿Cómo lo llamaba Bright Spark? Ah sí, un tanque.

─Tía… este… tenemos una situación bastante mala entre cascos… este…

Day Breaker gruñó, y se levantó, haciendo un gesto a su sobrina para que la siguiera. Breaker no era tonta, miles de años de experiencia le habían enseñado que las cosas tenían que ir realmente mal para que los ponis de mayor rango dieran las malas noticias.

─Y ahí va mi buen humor… camina conmigo mientras me cuentas, ¿quieres? Digiero mejor este tipo de cosas cuando estoy en movimiento.

Cadence no se hizo rogar. En caso se enfureciera en verdad, eso le daría la oportunidad de correr hacia un pasillo, o esconderse en un cuarto. O algo, cualquier cosa.

─Bien, comienza a hablar ─ dijo Breaker, avanzando con decisión. ─ ¿Qué pasa?

─Este… tal como lo habíamos planeado, logramos aumentar la producción de trigo, y avena. Los esclavos de las tierras lunares son grandes trabajadores.

Breaker gruñó, detestaba cuando intentaban suavizar las cosas. ─ ¿Entonces qué pasó? ─ Exigió saber la Tirana del Sol. ─ ¿Se perdió la cosecha? ¿Error administrativo?

Cadence tragó saliva. ─ La cuestión es que… fue robada… y los esclavos, ellos, ellos…

─¿Fueron asesinados? ¿Acaso, en su arrogancia, mi hermana decidió que sería mejor asesinar a sus ponis antes de permitir que trabajen para mí? ¿Qué pasó?

─De hecho, fueron liberados ─ clarificó Cadence. ─ Fueron soldados de la Franja quienes irrumpieron y nos quitaron todo, y liberaron a los prisioneros.

─Eso no tiene sentido alguno ─ dijo Breaker, chasqueando la lengua. ─ ¿Desde cuándo Novo tiene la fuerza para irrumpir en cualquiera de nuestras instalaciones? ¿Y cómo es que sus fuerzas no murieron de deshidratación apenas cruzaron mis dominios? ¿EH?

Cadence ya había retrocedido algunos pasos por prudencia. ─ El asunto es que… nuestros soldados, que ya fueron encarcelados por su incompetencia, aseguraban que usaban una especie de protección. Unas capas largas que los protegían del calor y de nuestros ataques. Y que usaban una especie de cosas en sus cascos que soltaban chorros de fuego, o algo que parecía fuego que lo devastaba todo a su paso. Y bombas, una especie de bombas que podían volar un edificio entero que cabían en un casco.

Breaker no dijo nada, pero su melena de fuego se hizo miles de veces más caliente, y Cadence tuvo que retroceder aún más. Day Breaker estaba furiosa, pero no con ella.

─A mí también me parecería imposible… ─ tembló Cadence. ─ Pero da la casualidad que bajo nuestro mismo techo tenemos a cierto potro adolescente con herramientas…

─Ahórratelo ─ dijo Breaker. ─ Voy a hacerle una visita a mi nuevo 'protegido'.

Y sin más, ella se tele-transportó al cuarto de Bright Spark.

El muchacho estaba mirando al techo, en donde otra potra adolescente colgaba, usando una especie de gancho de asenso hecho de metal.

─¡Mi Reina, mire! ─ Saludó Skyla. ─ Mire, ¡soy Batmare!

Breaker la apartó de golpe.

─No estoy para tus estupideces hoy. ¡SPARK!

El chico se volvió, se veía… tranquilo. Muy tranquilo.

─¿En qué la puedo servir? ¿Más vehículos de asalto?

─No te hagas el listo, idiota. Dime, ¿de casualidad tú le hiciste las armas a Novo? ¿A NOVO?

Él negó con la cabeza.

─No. Hice armas para mí, a ella le gustaron y me ofreció un buen precio. No pude negarme.

El calor que emanaba de Breaker se intensificó, obligando a Skyla a salir del cuarto.

─¿Cuántas le diste?

─Mis existencias, tres docenas.

─¿Hace cuánto?

─Dos años, un mes. Dos meses, no recuerdo con seguridad. Novo quería usarlas de buenas a primeras, pero uno de sus consejeros, Sky Beak, le dijo que mejor prepararan una estrategia antes de revelarlas. Que un error les restaría eficiencia a las armas. Supongo que tiene razón, mis armas son perfectas en todo sentido, pero los usuarios, pueeees, no sé, un arma es peligrosa en cascos expertos. Pero en cascos inexpertos puede ser miles de veces peor. Luego, pues, la reunión siguió, perdí el interés y me puse a pensar en armas más grandes y mejores para mi uso. Y luego…

Breaker le puso un casco en el hocico. ─ Cierra la boca. ¿Qué puedes hacer contra tus propias armas? ¿Puedes contrarrestarlas?

─¿A qué se refiere?

─Quiero que hagas un sistema de defensa que repela tus propias creaciones. ¿Puedes hacerlo, joven Spark?

─Ah, nada más fácil. Pero necesito acero. Mucho acero.

─Les ordenaré a los Perros Diamante de mi territorio que trabajen el doble en las minas de hierro y carbono. Esto no puede repetirse, Spark.

─¿Me van a ejecutar? ─ Preguntó Bright con una sonrisa presumida.

─No, pero puedo hacer que tu estancia aquí se haga mucho más desagradable. ¿Ahora, hay algo más de lo que deba saber? ¡HABLA!

─Bueno, tenía una compañera, una amiga que trabajaba conmigo en mis diseños. Ella sabe hacer armas también, pero prefiere hacer escudos. Ni idea dónde está desde que me capturaron.

Breaker gruñó. ─ ¿Sabrías identificar una herramienta de ella si la vieras?

─Sí, claro ─ dijo Bright con una sonrisa calmada. ─ Y qué hacer al respecto también.

─Perfecto, ¿eso es todo lo que necesito saber?

─ Que yo sepa.

Breaker se relajó, solo un poco, y salió del cuarto.

─Vete con mucho cuidado Spark.

El chico se puso a trabajar, indiferente como siempre.

Mientras, Twilight Sparkle esperaba fuera.

─Shining me contó. ¿Entonces, quiere que me encargue personalmente de este poni?

Breaker gruñó. ─ Ya le dije a la idiota de su sobrina que no estoy de humor para estupideces hoy. Es un demente, sí, pero nos sirve. Ni una palabra.

Y Twilight se quedó ahí, bajando la mirada. Aunque no podía evitar que toda esta situación la fastidiara de veras. ¿Por qué demonios su amada maestra no vio que Spark le vendió armas a Novo cuando leyó su mente? ¿Será verdad que él le vendió a Novo esas armas hace dos años, o cuando su reina leyó su mente, él halló la forma de mostrarle lo que él quería que viera?

─¿Quién eres realmente, Bright Spark?

Mientras, Day Breaker se dirigió a la Torre en la que planeaba meter a su hermana cuando todo esto llegara a su fin. Tenía hermosas decoraciones, muy al gusto de Luna: candelabros de plata, con llamas azules. Adornos de obsidiana con formas de la luna y las estrellas. Cristales ahumados que formaban el emblema de la yegua en la luna.

Hermoso, todo hermoso, pero al mismo tiempo cada uno de aquellos pequeños objetos tenía sellado los hechizos de defensa más poderosos. En cuanto el hechizo de la torre se activara, Nightmare tendría que deshacer uno a uno los hechizos de defensa, en un orden específico. Y, por si eso no fuera poco, Day Breaker misma vigilaría esta puerta día y noche.

Cuando se estresaba, se ponía a redecorar. Crear nuevos hechizos de sello, y convertirlos en ornamentos para ese rompecabezas que la mantendría prisionera por más tiempo del que duraría el mundo.

Y mientras se ponía a reforzar las defensas, no pudo evitar pensar en cómo fue que las cosas salieron así.

 _ **Flashback:**_

Manehattan estaba hecha una ruina, las tropas leales a Nightmare Moon estaban arrasando las líneas defensivas formadas por lo poco que quedaba de las fuerzas de Celestia y Equestria.

Celestia había esperado con ansias el regreso de su hermana menor, y había planeado rigurosamente a su alumna para encontrar los elementos de la armonía para liberarla de su prisión de sombras. No obstante, para su sorpresa la agresividad e ira de su hermana tras su exilio era mayor de lo que pensaba y estuvo a nada de matar a su alumna Twilight.

Tras perder Ponyville, Celestia con la ayuda de su capitán de guardia Shining Armor, organizaron a la Guardia Real y al Ejército de Equestria para intentar parar a su hermana. Pero para su sorpresa varios oficiales de la Guardia junto con varios nobles terminaron por cambiarse de bando en un intento para ganar una posición de mayor privilegio, entre estos traidores estaba la Familia Strike, una de las más prestigiosas familias de la Guardia Real… Su traición significó un golpe en extremo duro para la moral de Equestria y la de Celestia.

Pero estos golpes no eran lo único que mermaba la fuerza de Celestia, pues Nightmare Moon, con sus poderes como Reina del Mundo de los Sueños, atacó sin piedad tanto a Celestia como a sus generales, los cuales habían carecido de un sueño estable en semanas.

Con todo esto, Nightmare no tardó en conquistar Canterlot, y forzar a Celestia a refugiarse en Manehattan, la segunda ciudad más grande de Equestria. Sin embargo, Nightmare no envió oferta de paz ni nada, atacó la ciudad por aire, mar y tierra sin piedad… Con una sola orden para sus tropas…

—¡Maten a todos! — Gritó ella con ira, mientras que sus tropas atravesaban las calles, masacrando a la población civil y a los soldados.

— _Sabes que no puedes detenerla… No tienes la fuerza._ — Dijo una voz en sus adentros.

Celestia, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y, al abrirlos nuevamente, se vio en una eterna llanura de fuego. — _Déjame terminar con ella._

Frente a Celestia había otra alicornio blanca, pero su crin estaba hecha de fuego y sus ojos eran similares a los de un dragón.

—Si te dejo, la matarás.

— _¿Y? Ella está destruyendo nuestro reino. Cuando ella se convirtió en Nightmare Moon por primera vez te dije que debías matarla._

—Ella sigue siendo mi hermana. — La mirada de Celestia era fría, seria y desafiante. — Ella no va a sufrir otro castigo por culpa de mi ceguera.

— _Otra vez culpándote… Si ella es una tonta incapaz de aceptar su inferioridad natural ante el brillo del sol… Es su problema, no el nuestro. ¡Derrotémosla Celestia! ¡Déjame mostrarle cual es el verdadero poder del sol! ¡Deja de contener el poder de la luz!_

Celestia no arrugo su rostro ante las palabra de Braker, se mantenía tranquila.

— _¡Sabes que soy más poderosa que Nightmare!_

—Eso lo sé muy bien, por eso estoy aquí. — Day Breaker miró extrañada a Celestia. — Te propongo un trato. Nightmare Moon tiene la conciencia de Luna encerrada dentro de ella, si yo te libero mi conciencia estará igual, a menos que…

— _¿Sí?_

—Te permitiré salir, pero solo bajo una única e innegociable condición; Mi conciencia no será encerrada, sino que fusionaremos nuestras mentes.

Day Breaker se sorprendió. — _¡¿Qué, qué?! ¡¿Qué quieres que haga qué?!_

—Ya me escuchaste, si te dejo salir y mi conciencia queda encerrada ¿Realmente me vas a liberar cuando termines con Nightmare Moon? — Ante esa pregunta, Day Breaker no respondió. — Tendremos el poder para detenerla, pero mis lazos de amor con ella evitaran que la mates o que quieras cometer otra locura como crear un Día Eterno.

Day Breaker arrugo el rostro. — _Supongo que si no hago esto, entonces simplemente me quedaré aquí esperando a que Nightmare Moon acabe contigo y, en consecuencia, conmigo._

—Sé muy bien cuanto detestas todo lo relacionado con la noche, ¿Realmente quieres morir a manos de la Reina de la Noche y las Estrellas? — Aquella provocación funcionó, la crin de fuego de Day Breaker se encendió con mayor fuerza. — Si te resulta desagradable la idea, ya sabes que hacer.

Durante unos breves momentos, Breaker se quedó pensativa… Pero al final del día para ella solo había un camino, uno que evitaría que muriera a causa del ser al cual más odiaba.

— _Bien, tú ganas. Unamos nuestras conciencias. Pero yo seré la dominante._

Celestia se indignó.  
Breaker miró la expresión de Celestia, y se encogió de hombros.

─ _O me das eso, o nos morimos las dos._

Celestia suspiró e hizo brillar su cuerno. Se acercó a Daybreaker, quien hizo lo propio y, con una mirada de rencor, tocó el de Celestia. Rápidamente ambas yeguas fueron cubiertas por un aura mágica del color de la de la otra y ambas comenzaban a sentir los sentimientos y pensamientos de su alter-ego.

De pronto, todo se ilumino… Y cuando Day Breaker abrió los ojos vio que ya no se encontraba en el prado de fuego… Estaba en una ciudad bajo ataque y estaba rodeada por Shining Armor y varios guardias reales.

—Princesa… ¿Princesa Celestia…? — Decía Shining aterrado por el nuevo aspecto de su gobernante, más alto, más intimidante… Pero sobre todo, más poderosa que nunca.

Day Breaker tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que algo muy raro había pasado, por alguna razón había intercambiado lugares con Celestia. Por unos segundos se quedó callada, en extremo confundida, considerando en cerrar los ojos para entrar a su mente y ver que había sido de Celestia. Pero rápidamente fue interrumpida.

—¡Oh! ¡Hermana! — Day Breaker y los guardias reales giraron y se toparon con Nightmare Moon, rodeada por sus más leales guardias pegasos y una flota de zepelines que apoyaban su ataque. — ¿Estas lista para suplicar? — Dijo con satisfacción, saboreando su victoria.

Al encontrarse con Nightmare, su opuesto en toda regla, Day Breaker olvidó por completo a Celestia… Olvidó lo que había ocurrido hacia tan solo unos segundos… Solo pensó en una cosa.

—Lo que deberías preguntar, querida hermanita, es… — Day Breaker comenzó a avanzar lentamente por el balcón y miró a su hermana con una gran sonrisa. — Es "¿Me perdonas por lo que hice?"

Nightmare frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Daybreaker apareció frente a ella y la golpeó con un poderoso rayo mágico que la envió hasta el suelo.

Los pegasos miembros de su guardia, al igual que los tripulantes de los zepelines, se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a su reina caer con tanta facilidad.

Nightmare, aturdida, se levantó y se sacudió la cabeza. Sin embargo, pronto notó que su característico yelmo le era arrebatado. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Daybreaker mirándola con una sonrisa mientras que jugueteaba con el yelmo azulado con su casco.

—Oh, ¿Qué pasa hermanita? ¿Te mandaron a volar? — Con su magia estrujo el yelmo de Nightmare como si fuera una miserable lata de aluminio para después dejarlo en el suelo a los pies de Nightmare.

Nightmare estaba totalmente confundida, hace menos de una semana que Celestia tenía un poder totalmente inferior al suyo… Y ahora…

Braeker se lanzó con fuerza contra Nightmare, atravesando la mitad de Manehattan y haciendo que la batalla se detuviera ante tal choque de fuerzas.

Cuando Nightmare logró recuperar la conciencia de lo que estaba pasando, hizo un hechizo defensivo que logró detener la tacleada de Daybreaker, sin embargo, el ataque la había dejado en extremo dañada.

—¿Qué pasa hermana? ¿No que traerías la noche eterna? — Decía Day Breaker limpiándose el polvo con indiferencia mientras que Nightmare se mantenía de pie con dificultad.

—Tienes suerte de agarrarme desprevenida… — Le respondió Nightmare con orgullo.

—¿Oh, en serio? — Daybreaker se movió muy rápido para Nightmare, pues en menos de un segundo ya estaba frente a ella y la sometió con toda su fuerza contra el pavimento y descargó una potente descarga de fuego que no solo ahogó a Nightmare bajo el inmenso calor, sino que calcino vivo a cualquiera cercano a la escena.

Una vez su ataque concluyó, Nightmare estaba físicamente destrozada, respirando con dificultad mientras que el humo de la explosión cubría todo a su alrededor y aislaba a ambas hermanas del resto del mundo.

Day Breaker no pudo evitar sentir una gran satisfacción al ver así a Nightmare, mientras que la yegua de la noche no entendía que rayos había pasado… En menos de diez minutos todo el panorama se le había revertido.

—Cómo… ¿De dónde sacaste esta fuerza…? — Dijo Nightmare mientras que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, tomaba con su casco el brazo de su hermana, tratando de liberarse y levantarse del suelo. Sin embargo, Day Breaker hizo más presión.

—Siempre lo tuve, hermana, ¿Qué se siente recordar tu lugar? — Dijo Breaker mientras que miraba a su hermana con una sonrisa. Con su magia, invocó unos grilletes con la marca del sol, y esposó a Nightmare mientras que esta miraba incrédula lo que estaba pasando. — Tendré que mandarte a tu cuarto un largo tiempo, hermana. — dijo Breaker con una sonrisa, disfrutando la incrédula mirada de su hermanita menor.

—¡Mi reina! — Breaker salió de sus pensamientos y deleite, volteo rápidamente pero no lo suficiente, puesto que un poderoso martillo de guerra le proporcionó un contundente golpe en la cara haciendo que este cayera de espaldas al suelo.

—¡Mi reina! — Al recuperarse, Breaker pudo ver como un unicornio de pelaje gris, ojos verdes, crin y barba negra y una armadura de color azul cargando a una lastimada Nightmare Moon en su espalda mientras que levitaba el martillo con su magia. En el pecho, llevaba orgulloso un emblema conocido por Breaker, una luna con dos alabardas cruzadas.

—¡¿Night Strike?! — Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, recibió otro golpe, esta vez por la espalda. Al darse vuelta, se encontró con un pegaso de pelaje gris azulado y crines azules.

—¡Y Night Strike! — Dijo con una sonrisa.

Day Breaker se levantó y miró con rabia a los dos ex miembros de su ejército. — Los Strike… malditos traidores. — Day Breaker se cubrió en llamas, comenzando a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los dos hermanos que compartían el mismo nombre.

—¿Alguna idea? — Dijo el pegaso preparando los filos de metal de sus alas.

—Solo una… — Justo cuando Breaker estaba por lanzarse sobre ellos, el unicornio los teletransporto fuera del peligro. Cuando esto paso, Day Breaker apagó sus llamas y miró como las tropas de su hermana comenzaban una retirada total mientras que su ejército aprovechaba esto para causar la mayor cantidad de bajas enemigas posibles.

—Je, pueden huir… Pero no por siempre. — Breaker uso su poderosa magia para destrozar con una facilidad ridícula uno de los zepelings. — Por fin… soy libre… — Extendió sus alas y se lanzó contra los vencidos soldados de Nightmare, buscando entre ellos el lugar al que habían escapado los hermanos Strike. Sin embargo, no tuvo suerte en su búsqueda y para cuando el ejército había logrado escapar, Daybreaker había conseguido más de mil bajas ella sola, entre ellas unos pocos miembros menores de la familia Strike, pero no tuvo ninguna pista sobre el lugar al que habían escapado su hermana y los hermanos.

 _ **De vuelta al presente:**_

Twilight no estaba de humor. El nuevo protegido de su maestra seguía dándole muchas molestias, y lo peor era que ella se negaba a escuchar.

Se encerró dentro de su cuarto, y se puso a reflexionar.

Twilight lo sabía, era la desesperación por la guerra la que la empujó a confiar en ese extraño poni. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él? ¿Qué quería?

Twilight gruñó, también, parte de su molestia era su propia frustración.

─De no haber fallado, esto no hubiera pasado. El maldito de Spark no hubiera intervenido en nuestras vidas.

─No es tan malo ─ dijo una voz.

Twilight se volvió, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

─¡Flash!

Su novio hizo un leve asentimiento.

─Pensé que necesitabas compañía, y recién tengo un turno libre. Tu hermano está preocupado, teme que hagas algo que enfurezca a la Reina.

─Como tocar a su nuevo pupilo ─ dijo Twilight de mal humor.

─Oye, el niño me es simpático. Sí, oculta algo, ¿y qué? Deja que él mismo se meta en el lodazal. Que no te arrastre con él. Mantente al margen.

─Siempre sabes qué decir.

─¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta tomarme las cosas con calma ─ dijo Flash de buen humor. ─ Vamos, demos un paseo. Olvídate de Spark, olvídate de tus culpas.

Twilight asintió, y se dejó llevar por él. Pero no podía evitar volver al pasado, cuando su fallo le costó a Equestria este estado de calamidad.

Flash adivinó sus sentimientos, y se mantuvo en respetuoso silencio. Su presencia era confortante al menos.

 _ **Flashback:**_

Era la mejor estudiante, la más sobresaliente, la única que llego a ser aprendiz directa y privada de la princesa Celestia.

Sin embargo, nunca fue preparada para esto. Nightmare Moon, la antigua hermana de la princesa Celestia, corrompida por el mal. Celestia había cometido un gran error con respecto a la misión de su alumna; confiar ciegamente en sus capacidades sociales. Twilight no logró entablar amistad con ninguna de las que las demás líneas temporales se convirtieron en portadoras de los elementos necesarios para salvar a su hermana.

Twilight, tirada en el suelo, miraba impotente como Nightmare Moon destruirá al último de los petrificados elementos de la armonía.

—Yo… — Twilight se levantó con dificultad y miró a Nightmare Moon con desprecio.

—Sinceramente, no entiendo porque mi hermana te confió la tarea de derrotarme. Mírate, sola, sin amigos… ¿Ella nunca te explico el significado de los elementos de la armonía? — Dijo pateando los restos del elemento de la lealtad.

Twilight, furiosa, disparó un poderoso rayo de magia. Sin embargo, Nightmare se lo regreso usando simplemente su ala desnuda.

—¡Ah! — Gritó Twilight al estrellarse contra una de las paredes, provocando que todo el aire de sus pulmones saliera disparado por su boca.

La unicornio cayó al suelo, luchando para recuperar el aire perdido.

—Ni siquiera trajiste a tu dragón… Hay dos posibilidades, o eres una idiota antisocial… O mi hermana es una pésima tutora.

—¡No hables así de mi maestra! — Volvio a disparar otro rayo, no obstante, para cuando el ataque de Twilight llegó a unos pocos metros de la reina de la noche este chocó contra una barrera, un endeble y básico escudo de magia.

Nightmare sonrió, caminó hasta Twilight y la tomo de su crin para levantarla y mirar a los ojos. — Hazme un favor, Sparkle, dile a mi hermana… Que espero ansiosa nuestro reencuentro. — Tras esas palabras, Nightmare electrocutó a Twilight dejándola inconsciente y la dejó tirada en el suelo para finalmente marcharse.

 _ **De vuelta al presente:**_

Twilight, en su ensimismamiento, se tocó las cicatrices obtenidas en esa batalla, y suspiró.

─¿Te duele esa herida? ¿Quieres que vayamos a la enfermería? ─ Preguntó Flash. No en serio, solo para tantear el terreno antes de romper el hielo de nuevo.

─No, es solo que… si no hubiera fallado… tal vez ahora mismo estaríamos nosotros, no sé, criando a un potro, tal vez un adolescente a estas alturas. Ya sabes, algo. En lugar de estar yo lamentándome porque mi maestra eligió a un nuevo talento.

─Que Bright Spark no te quite el sueño, ¿sí? La Reina te aprecia, siempre serás su querida alumna.

─No me gusta que ella confíe ciegamente en un poni que acaba de conocer en lugar de mí. Duele.

─Twilight, te quiere proteger. Tu última experiencia con su hermana no fue bien, y eres demasiado valiosa como para perderte. Además, demostraste no ser tan buena en combate. ─ Dijo Flash. ─ Sin ánimo de ofender.

Twilight suspiró. ─ Así de desesperados estamos. Poner nuestra suerte en cascos de un completo extraño.

─Bueno, ella lo tiene bajo control.

─Yo no estaría tan segura.

Mientras, en su cuarto, Bright Spark estaba trabajando en los planos para el sistema de seguridad contra sus propias armas, al mismo tiempo que seguía la conversación con sus dispositivos de escucha.

─Ya decía yo que ella sería el oponente más peligroso. Ya qué.

Entonces, una de sus muñequeras parpadeó.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, activó la pantalla de comunicación.

─ _¿Este, es un mal momento? ¿Pueden hablar?_ ─ Preguntó Novo, del otro lado de la línea.

* * *

 **Hola, y perdón por la tardanza. Como siempre, en una historia compartida cuesta un poco ponerse de acuerdo pero creo que lo logramos. Los Flashbacks son cortesía de Eyedragon, tuve muy poca participación aquí (a menos que el complicarlo todo cuente, le di muchos problemas al pobre al momento de hmodificar los flashbacks). En fin, espero les haya gustado y:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Desequilibrados por el equilibrio:  
Capítulo 7**

 _ **Franja crepuscular, Monte Aris:**_

La Reina Novo estaba bastante preocupada. Lo mismo sus generales. Y tenían razones de sobra. Por un lado, ya habían recibido una segunda carta de Nightmare Moon exigiendo la respuesta a su proposición de hacerse un estado vasallo de Última Noche. En esa, tenían dos días de plazo para responder a sus exigencias, o se tomarían como una negativa. Y si este era el caso… sus días estaban contados. Era mejor responder.

Sin embargo, antes de tomar cualquier decisión, tenía que consultar a alguien. Y eso era lo segundo que le molestaba. No le gustaba verse involucrada con ponis así, que habían hecho temblar de miedo hasta un hechicero con tanta experiencia como Silver Wisdom.

─Esto no me gusta nada, nada de nada ─ dijo molesto el General Sky Beak.

─Sí, a mí tampoco me agrada esto ─ dijo Novo. ─ Pero de no ser por su ayuda, no hubiéramos conseguido los recursos que tanto necesitábamos. Que todavía necesitamos.

Nadie dijo nada, pero era claro que no estaban cómodos con la situación actual.

Novo entonces hizo una señal a un sirviente, que traía otro de los inventos que los dos monstruos hicieron para ella. Una especie de esfera que les permitía comunicarse. Se suponía que Novo podía usarla cuando le pareciera, pero le parecía muy arriesgado. Un movimiento en falso, y todo se acabaría. De todos modos, la situación era urgente.

Activó la esfera como le enseñaron, presionando un botón, y de inmediato proyectó dos imágenes. En una, Lumi estaba ocupada dándole unos retoques a lo que parecían ser bandas para sudor, de esos que usaban los atletas. En otra, Bright tenía desplegados grandes planos en donde estaba diseñando lo que parecía ser un búnker. Los dos se mostraron sorprendidos de ver que Novo los había llamado, pero pronto Bright sonrió y Lumi, bueno, ella volvió su trabajo. Aparentemente, sin interés alguno.

─¿Este, es un mal momento? ¿Pueden hablar? ─ Preguntó Novo. ─ ¿Es seguro?

Bright y Lumi sacaron cada uno una de las muñecas de Lumi de su bolsillo, y la encendieron. Las muñecas hicieron su típico sonido de 'Gero-gero, Gero-gero'.

─ _Ahora lo es_ ─ dijo Bright. ─ _¿En qué te puedo servir, Novo?_

─Ni se te ocurra ser tan familiar con la reina ─ amenazó Sky Beak. ─ En serio.

─Me da igual, Sky Beak ─ dijo Novo, y miró a los dos ponis─ ¿Recuerdan cuando nos conocimos, y les expliqué la situación actual de la Franja?

─ _¿Hablas de el tener que convertirse en un Estado Vasallo de Nightmare Moon?_ ─ Preguntó Luminositè. ─ _Sí, lo recuerdo. De hecho ella quiere su respuesta pero ya._

─Y ese es el problema. No lo haremos, pero necesitamos protección. Los equipos que nos dieron son buenos para atacar batallones de diez o doce ponis, ¿pero qué haremos cuando nos mande unos doscientos para aniquilarnos? No nos mandará una legión entera, claro, la está reservando para derrotar a su hermana. Pero no estamos listos para enfrentarnos a una fuerza opositora grande. Y si sus dos magos intervienen…

Luminositè miró hacia la pantalla de Bright Spark, y preguntó: _─ ¿Puedes hacerles un muro o algo para que mantengan a las fuerzas de Nightmare fuera de la Franja? Incluyendo a tu vieja niñera y a su marido. No creo que intervengan, pero quién sabe._

Bright asintió. ─ ¿Glimmer y Burst? Nada más fácil. Sí puedo. Y precisamente tengo autorización para pedir grandes cantidades de acero. Pediré el doble de lo que necesito. Tendrán su barrera en un abrir y cerrar del ojo. Yo mismo me encargaré de toda la operación.

─¿No van a notar tu ausencia? ─ Quiso saber la General Winter Wings.

Bright sacó otro de sus portafolios, y lo arrojó. De éste surgió una estructura metálica de su misma altura, que se cubrió con una tela que era la mismísima réplica de su pelaje. Y para contemplar el cuadro, se cubrió con el mismo traje de él.

─ _¿Les gusta mi doble?_

─¿Qué diablos? ─ Se extrañó Novo.

─ _Esta cosa se llama_ 'Pretender'. _No solo se ve como yo, sino que actúa como yo. Nadie aquí sospechará nada._

Lumi se mostró igual de indiferente que siempre, pero los hipogrifos no podían creerlo, aun después de todo lo que presenciaron.

─Lo que sea, con tal de mantener nuestra independencia.

─ _Y vaincre ces idiots._ ─ Puntualizó Luminositè. .

─Solo espero que esto funcione ─ dijo Novo.

 _ **Perpetua Aurora, al día siguiente:**_

─¡¿Tanto?! ─ Se escandalizó Day Breaker. ─ Con esta cantidad, podríamos hacer al menos tres recambios de armadura a toda la Guardia.

─Son mis armas, ¿qué esperaba, su Majestad? ─ Replicó Bright. ─ Y no hay armadura que valga cuando recibes una explosión de algo que yo construí. O una descarga. O…

Flash se adelantó, con su armadura completamente equipada. ─ ¿Quieres apostar, mocoso?

Bright miró a Breaker, que se sonrió.

─Comandante Sentry, adelante.

Flash sacó una espada, que sostuvo con sus dientes, y saltó sobre Bright. Este ni se inmutó, y de su espalda surgió una especie de brazo mecánico que lanzó una poderosa corriente eléctrica sobre Flash.

No era demasiado fuerte, solo lo incapacitaría. Era la misma arma que Bright usaba a los diez años, cuando jugaba a los villanos robando bancos.

El pegaso cayó, retorciéndose.

─¿Algún otro? ─ Dijo Bright, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Pero no, con ver cómo terminó el pobre Flash bastaba.

Entonces Bright se dirigió hacia la ventana, y la abrió. En Perpetua Aurora, hacía más calor afuera que adentro, y por supuesto, todos se quejaron. Menos Bright Spark, y Day Breaker.

─¡Cierra esa maldita ventana! ─ Exigió un soldado.

─No seas llorón y acércate a ver ─ dijo Bright.

Los soldados miraron a su Reina, que llena de curiosidad, asintió.

─Hagan lo que dice.

Todos se asomaron a la ventana, soltando algunos quejidos por el calor, pero no más.

Entonces Bright sacó una esfera de su bolsillo y la arrojó al patio.

La esfera cayó… y explotó creando un enorme cráter.

─Ha de tener unos diez metros de profundidad ─ dijo Breaker.

─Tomando en cuenta la dureza del terreno, unos diez punto seis ─ dijo Bright.

Breaker suspiró. ─ Bien, probaste tu punto. Ese montón de acero es necesario.

Entonces selló y firmó la autorización.

Bright sonrió, y se movilizó. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

No mucho más tarde, el cargamento del territorio vasallo de los Perros diamante llegó, donde fue recibido por Bright en persona y un mini batallón designado para vigilarlo.

Pero era solo una precaución, Breaker sabía que su hechizo de detección no podía ser evadido.

Un perro diamante, al menos seis veces más grande que los demás. Hecho completamente de piedra. Su nombre era Crunch, y era el alfa indiscutido.

─El acero que pidieron ─ dijo, mirando hacia las diez carretas que sus subordinados traían. ─ ¿Qué piensan hacer con tanto material?

─Esos son asuntos de la Monarca Absoluta ─ dijo el líder el escuadrón, Master Sword.

─Entiendo ─ dijo Crunch, sabiendo lo que significaba meterse demasiado en los asuntos de Day Breaker. ─ Me retiro entonces.

─Pero ya ─ dijo Master Sword.

Los Perros Diamante se retiraron, y pronto los cargamentos fueron tomados por los vehículos motorizados que Bright había preparado especialmente para la situación.

─¿Vamos, no? ─ Preguntó Bright.

─Vamos ─ dijeron los guardias.

Se movieron coordinadamente hacia el almacén de suministros, cuando la mitad de las carretas llenas de acero se desviaron del camino.

─¿Pero qué? ─ Se extrañó Master Sword.

─Tranquilo ─ dijo Bright. ─ Solo estoy desviando la mitad de la carga para mi uso personal. Nada que les importe.

Los soldados miraron a Bright, que les apuntó con su casco, al tiempo que usaba su magia para cubrir sus oídos con un par de audífonos especializados. Entonces un poderoso sonido hizo que los guardias se doblaran del dolor. Sus oídos sangraron, mientras que se desmayaban uno a uno.

Todos quedaron inertes, y Bright dejó de bombardearlos con sonido. Entonces sacó de su bolsillo un tazer. Pero este era un poco diferente, este era un poco más pequeño del que usaba para incapacitar.

─Tranquilos, tranquilos, me limitaré a freírles un par de neuronas. Ah, claro, no pueden oírme. Ja-ja.

Entonces los electrocutó.

 _ **Más tarde:**_

La comitiva llegó a los almacenes, en donde Breaker esperaba. Ladeó la cabeza.

─¿No tenían suficiente acero?

─¿A qué se refiere, su Majestad? ─ Preguntó Bright Spark. ─ Es la cantidad exacta.

Breaker bufó, y miró con ira a Bright Spark, quien se limitó a mostrarle la forma que ella misma selló y firmó. No había forma de falsificar eso. (A menos, claro, que se contara con pequeños androides en forma de muñecas, especializados en misiones de vigilancia e infiltración y que hicieran el sonido de 'Gero-gero').

─Ah… juraba que era el doble.

─No, todo en orden ─ dijo Bright.

─Todo en orden ─ confirmó la tropa que acompañaba a Bright Spark.

No se dijo más, y Bright se puso cascos a la obra.

Mientras tanto, en la Franja Crespuscular, el verdadero Bright Spark comandaba a sus gigantes de acero, Z-Bots, para que construyeran unas grandes torres de metal por todo el perímetro de la Franja.

A su lado, la Reina Novo y sus Generales Sky Beak, Iron Arrow, Winter Wins; y el anciano hechicero Silver Wisdom.

─¿Cómo lograste hacerlo todo tan rápido? ─ Se extrañó Novo.

─Son mis dos talentos especiales ─ presumió el joven Spark. ─ Soy un maestro manipulador, y amo construir. ─ Entonces, enfocó su atención en las máquinas. ─ Y gracias a ello, dentro de un par de horas más, ningún soldado de esas dos imbéciles será capaz de cruzar tu frontera.

─Ya… ¿qué excusa les van a dar? ─ Quiso saber Sky Beak.

─Nosotros nada. Para esas dos, sus magos habrán creado una nueva barrera ─ dijo Bright Spark. ─ Asegúrate de poner a algunos magos en el perímetro, que finjan mantener la barrera. Si sospechan que tuvimos algo que ver, el plan se irá al traste.

─No tienes que repetirlo ─ dijo Novo, molesta. ─ Solo apresúrense por favor.

Bright asintió, indiferente.

Y esa indiferencia fastidió a Novo. Esto era de lo más estresante para la Monarca de la Franja Crepuscular. Sobre todo, porque recién había mandado la respuesta a Nightmare Moon. Y ella no se lo tomaría nada bien.

 _ **Última Noche:**_

Nightmare Moon estaba sentada en su trono, cuando escuchó una conmoción en el pasillo.

─¿Ahora qué?

Un sirviente abrió la puerta del salón, para dejar pasar a un poni que se había puesto una túnica negra, y una bolsa de papel en la cabeza. Nightmare no podía ni reconocer el color del pelaje de este tipo.

─¿Ah?

El tipo hizo una reverencia, y entregó una carta.

Nightmare la recogió con su magia, y rechinó los dientes con irritación. Así que Novo decidió rechazarla, ¿no? Bien, ya le enseñaría.

Pero antes, descargaría su furia con el portador de malas noticias.

Pero, cuando levantó la cabeza no había nadie; los sirvientes habían formado una formación muy cerrada frente a ella, y se separaron por lados diferentes, dejando atrás solo una bolsa aplastada, y una túnica arrugada.  
No podía identificar quién le entregó las malas noticias.

─Esa es nueva. ─ Admitió la Reina de la Noche. ─ Bah, no vale la pena. ¡NIGHT STRIKE!

Su General se acercó, haciendo una reverencia.

─Dígame, Majestad.

─Toma unas cuantas unidades y vete hacia la Franja. Novo decidió rechazar mi generosa oferta. ¿Sabes lo que significa, no?

El General sonrió malvadamente.

─Lo resolveré en menos de dos horas.

…

Night Strike se había puesto al frente de un ejército de unos 2000 ponis, 1200 grifos y 300 dragones, todos entregados a la gloria de la única reina de este mundo. Había marchado desde Ultima Noche, reuniendo tropas en su camino. Tras una semana de marcha, había llegado a la que en el pasado fue la gran ciudad de Manehattan, hoy sumida en la ruina, y partió desde su puerto con una flota lista para atacar el Monte Aris y llevar a Novo ante su reina.

Night Strike estaba en el barco más grande, mirando con una gran sonrisa el Monte Aris, ya a su alcance. En su rostro había una gran sonrisa, y en sus ojos brillaba una chispa que hacía años no tenia, la chispa del recuerdo de una conversación que tuvo con su difunto hermano con quien compartía el nombre.

—Dame diez buenos pegasos, entraré en Aris y tendré a Novo de rodillas antes del desayuno. — Palabras dichas previas a la venida de Nightmare Moon, cuando era un joven recluta que se entrenaba para servir a la usurpadora, Celestia.

—Mi lord… — Dijo un grifo de plumaje café, con un parche en el ojo. — Estamos listos.

—Perfecto, envía la primera línea a que inicie el desembarco. — Strike vio por su telescopio la costa del Monte Aris, fue ahí que pudo ver como varios Hipogrifos se preparaban para defender el muro costero, la primera línea de defensa. — Preparen las catapultas para el bombardeo.

…

Novo miraba por la ventana de sus aposentos, a lo lejos, iluminados por la luz del crepúsculo, estaban las fuerzas enviadas por Nightmare Moon. El semblante de la reina era serio, decidido, desde que decidió colaborar con Bright y Lumi era solo cuestión de tiempo de que alguien la atacar su hogar.

—Mi Reina. — Dijo Sky Beak entrando en la estancia, portando su armadura y dos cimitarras envainadas bajo sus alas.

—Procura hacer esto rápido, Sky.

—Sí, mi reina. — Dijo Sky para luego retirarse al entender que su reina no estaba con deseos de hablar. Comprensible, pensaba él, teniendo en cuenta lo que vendría.

…

Tras dar la orden, la vanguardia de su flota comenzó a aproximarse a la costa, mientras tanto la segunda línea comenzó a disparar sus catapultas contra el muro costero. Disparaban piedras prendidas fuego, otros disparaban barriles rellenos con un químico desarrollado por Sunburst, un fuerte explosivo flamígero. Los proyectiles volaron contra las defensas de los hipogrifos, sin embargo, los mismos chocaron contra una especie de barrera. Night Strike, poco impresionado, arqueó una ceja. — Parece que los unicornios refugiados de Aris les están dando una mano… No importa, sigan con el bombardeo, hasta que caiga su escudo.

La orden fue acatada al instante, y las catapultas siguieron sus disparos contra el escudo, chocando continuamente sin lograr siquiera agrietarlo. Pasaron varios minutos de bombardeo, en los que Night Strike comenzaba a impacientarse.

—¡¿Aún no?! — Dijo Night a sus tropas en la cubierta de su nave, de las cuales un dragon rojo le respondió.

—Señor, el escudo parece resistir bastante.

—No me digas obviedades Garble, ¡La munición es cara! ¡No podemos desaprovecharla en destruir un escudo creado por unos unicornios muertos de hambre! ¡Que todas las naves apunten a un solo punto y que lo destruyan desde ahí!

—¡Sí señor! — Dijo el dragón volando hasta el carajo del barco para dar señales al resto de navíos.

Night, tras esto, miró de vuelta el escudo. Pero, al verlo más detalladamente, pudo ver algo extraño… De por sí ya era extraño que unos unicornios refugiados pudieran generar un escudo tan grande como para cubrir el Monte Aris. Según los conocimientos de Strike, los únicos unicornios que disponían de la fuerza para mantener un escudo tan grande durante un asedio ostentaban rangos muy elevados entre ambas hermanas, entre ellos estaba Shining Armor, su hermana menor y algunos otros con renombre… Pero entre los unicornios de Aris, según la inteligencia militar de Nightmare Moon, ninguno guardaba semejante capacidad mágica.

Sin embargo, Night fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando algo impactó contra la proa de su barco.

—¡¿Qué rayos…?! — Fue entonces que, desde lo alto del monte, se comenzaron a ver destellos seguidos de una gran cantidad de humo.

Grandes columnas de agua se levantaron, y varias naves fueron alcanzadas y destrozadas a causa de la gran potencia de fuego que los defensores tenían. — ¡Rápido! ¡Hay que llegar a la cosa! — Ordenó Night Strike.

Los tambores resonaron con mayor fuerza, y los barcos apresuraron su llegada a la costa. Mientras que avanzaban, se podía ver como el fuego de los cañones de Aris aumentaba. — ¡Vamos! ¡Remen con más fuerza! — De pronto, un gran proyectil cayó a escasos metros del barco de Night. El impacto fue tan fuerte que provocó que Night cayera el suelo.

…

Tras los muros de Aris, había varios dragones, refugiados de la guerra. Varios hipogrifos y ponis los estaban armando, colocándoles armaduras y pasándolas armas como alabardas, lanzas o espadas de gran tamaño.

Sky Beak aterrizó en medio de los preparativos y fue recibido por un pegaso que llevaba la armadura de la antigua y caída ciudad de Clousdale. — Señor Sky Beak, los dragones están casi listos.

—¿Cuántos?

—Los estamos preparando, dentro de…

—¿Cuántos? — Insistió Sky, con una mirada seria e intimidante.

—50.

—Trae otros 50. — Le ordenó de forma tajante. El Pegaso por su parte asintió y salió volando a buscar a las reservas.

Tras esas palabras alzó el vuelo y vio como los barcos de Night Strike continuaban atacando inútilmente el escudo, ante eso, dejó escapar una sonrisa.

—Esos mocosos de verdad hacen cosas interesantes. — Dijo para después mirar a un hipogrifo que estaba en el muro. — ¡Fuego!

EL hipogrifo del muro alzó una bandera roja.

…

Night Strike alzó la vista y vio como la mitad de su flota ahora estaba en llamas, cayendo a las profundidades del océano. El pegaso, enojado, miró al grifo y lo tomó del cuello. — ¡Qué los pegasos, grifos y dragones tomen vuelo y vayan hasta la costa! ¡Hay que acabar con esas armas!

Tras decir esas palabras, extendió sus alas y salió disparado contra el castillo del Monte Aris. — ¡Vengan conmigo! ¡Por la reina! — Gritó Night, cargando contra el castillo. Los dragones, pegasos y grifos rápidamente lo siguieron mientras que lo que quedaba de su flota continuaba siendo acribillada por el poder de la artillería.

Cuando Night inicio su carga, en las naves. Un unicornio de pelaje blanco, crin negra y ojos cafes alzó el estandarte de Nightmare Moon. — ¡Vamos tropas! ¡Hay que llegar a la costa! — Los pocos barcos que aún se mantenían a flote retomaron su marcha contra la costa, dejando atrás los restos de la flota.

Por el lado de Night, él logró llegar hasta uno de los torreones y, usando los filos de sus alas, degolló a uno de los guardias y esquivo la estocada de la lanza de un segundo. Uno de sus dragones tomó a ese hipogrifo y lo estampo contra la pared para después carbonizarlo con sus llamas.

Unos dos grifos entraron en el torreón y cargaron contra el resto de los hipogrifos que defendían la habitación. Mientras que el combate se desarrollaba, Night pudo ver aquello que había mermado a su flota…

Era un gigantesco tubo de acero, que apuntaba hacia el mar. Era extraño, nunca había visto algo similar. Después de ver eso, miró por la ventana para revisar el estado de su flota, como esperaba, menos de la mitad de los barcos estaban a flote… Sin embargo, había algo que captó su atención y eso fue cuando un proyectil de sus barcos impacto nuevamente en el escudo… Era raro, cuando iniciaron los disparos defensivos él pensó que los hipogrifos habrían deshecho el escudo para atacarlos, sin embargo, el escudo seguía ahí.

Se suponía que los escudos de magia eran herramientas totalmente defensivas, los ejércitos para lograr contraatacar tenían que deshacerlo para que su artillería no impactara en el interior del escudo. Sin embargo, al parecer Novo había encontrado la manera de quitar esa desventaja… El escudo seguía en pie, mientras que los hipogrifos disparaban desde el interior.

—Señor. — Dijo el dragón. — Debemos seguir avanzando.

Night Strike dio un golpe al cañón, escuchando el ruido del metal. — ¿Cómo rayos consiguieron algo como esto?

Rápidamente salieron de la habitación una vez esta estuvo despejada y fueron al siguiente torreón para ir destruyendo las posiciones de los hipogrifos.

Mientras la batalla se llevaba a cabo, Sky Beak volvio a dirigirse al pegaso. — Que los dragones ataquen llegado el momento Sargento, yo iré a la playa.

—Sí señor.

Sky Beak salió volando hasta llegar a la playa, donde todas sus fuerzas se encontraban listos para la batalla.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado, los pocos barcos sobrevivientes habían llegado a la playa y sus tripulantes ya estaban asaltando el abandonado muro costero. Sin embargo, al cruzarlo se toparon con una muy desagradable sorpresa…

—¡Fuego! — Grito el general Sky Beak, haciendo que sus hipogrifos dispararan sus flechas contra los ya agotados soldados de Nightmare Moon. — ¡Fuego! — Disparó una segunda andanada, causando caos entre la ya desorganizada ofensiva. — ¡Carguen! — Fue su orden final, desenvaino su espada y cargó en primera línea contra los unicornios y terrestres que no pudieron ni siquiera defenderse de aquel ataque demoledor.

Sky Beak, blandiendo dos cimitarras, causo terror entre los soldados leales a la noche eterna, aplastándolos con suma facilidad gracias a su incomparable velocidad y agilidad a la hora de impartir sus cortes.

Night Strike, por su parte, había logrado capturar tres torres. Sin embargo, tras la captura de la tercera y salir al exterior, solo vio a una horda de dragones salir de entre los muros de Aris, que comenzaron a barrer con lo poco que quedaba de sus fuerzas.

Esos dragones eran refugiados del conflicto entre las hermanas, que habían perdido su hogar y cultura por culpa de aquellas dos tiranas. La furia con la que atacaron fue incontenible y pronto los pegasos, dragones y grifos vasallos de la noche se dieron media vuelta y corrieron con el rabo entre las patas.

Night Strike no podía creer lo que pasaba, El Monte Aris debería estar hasta el tope de refugiados, con una escasez de alimentos severa por la sobrepoblación. Sin embargo, esas armas… Esas extrañas armas, no sabía cómo diablos Novo las había conseguido, pero si sabía algo, debía alertar a su reina sobre esto…

Él voló lo más rápido que pudo, alejándose del campo de batalla junto a lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas… Sin embargo, pronto sintió como algo le atravesó el estómago. Dos disparos de las armas de los hipogrifos habían impactado en su espalda, y Night Strike, por la sorpresa y el dolor, dejó de volar y comenzó a caer.

—¡Mi lord! — Dijo Garble, un Dragón de escamas rojas, que llevaba una armadura azulada con el emblema de Nightmare Moon.

—… — Night Strike no dijo nada, solo comprimió su herida para detener su hemorragia.

—¡Sácalo de aquí! — Dijo un grifo, el cual sostuvo su alabarda, listo para contener a los hipogrifos que estaban cargando contra ellos para acabar con las escasas fuerzas que les quedaban.

Garble, por su parte, se dio media vuelta y junto a unos pegasos y grifos se fue llevando a Night Strike lejos de la batalla.

Sky Beak, aun en tierra, terminaba por degollar al último de los terrestres que atacaban la playa, el cual cayó muerto a sus pies mientras que los pocos que quedaban soltaban las armas y eran arrestados por los soldados hipogrifos.

—¡Lleven a los prisioneros a los calabozos! ¡Y persigan a los rezagados! ¡Qué no escapen!

Cuando Night Strike abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba en una pequeña celda, con una especie de collar en su cuello. Se lo tocó, era acero.

─¿Y esto qué se supone que es?

No importaba, se levantó, solo para soltar un gemido de dolor. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendajes. Trató de mover sus alas, y pudo sin mucha dificultad. Bueno, al menos no tenía ningún hueso roto.

Pero el agudo dolor que venía de su vientre lo hizo recordar que fue derribado en el Monte Aris.

─Novo… maldita seas Novo… tú…

Tenía que escapar lo más pronto posible.

Miró la puerta de su celda, preparando de antemano (¿o antecasco) una estrategia para escapar, ya sea noqueando al guardia cuando vinieran a interrogarlo, o buscar el barrote flojo o…

Pero se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta. Así no más.

─¿Qué diablos?

Tentativamente se acercó. Sacó un casco esperando que una trampa mágica se activara, o un guardia viniera. Pero nada.

Hizo un salto fuera de la celda… solo para que una poderosa corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo, chilló de dolor, se retorció y pidió piedad. Pero no funcionaba, hasta que finalmente entró de vuelta a la celda, con humo saliendo de su cuerpo.

─Maldición, demasiado bueno para ser cierto…

─Si te sirve de consuelo, de no haber salido hubiera usado el control remoto ─ dijo una voz en la oscuridad.

Night Strike miró hacia la sombra, que se estaba acercando. No era más que un potro adolescente con un traje de spándex negro. Eso le resultaba familiar.

─¿Dónde estoy? ─ Exigió saber Night Strike.

─Perpetua Aurora ─ dijo Bright Spark.

─Pero eso es imposible, estábamos a punto de someter a Novo y…

─Y luego los juguetes que hice para ella demostraron ser demasiado para ustedes, y no tuvieron más opción que huir con la cola entre las patas. Lo sé, yo lo vi todo ─ dijo Bright. ─ Y probablemente eso lo llegaste a ver también. Lo que no creo que hayas visto, fue a la tropa de espías de Breaker masacrando el grupo de soldaditos valientes que te escoltaba mientras estabas inconsciente.

Night miró al mocoso, tratando de hacer memoria. Todo lo que llegaba a él eran flashes de luces, colores, y voces.

─ _¡Destruyan, destruyan!_

─ _No, defiendan al comandante… ¡ESPERA, NO!_

─ _Bien, bien, bien…_

─ _Ni tanto, ni tanto, ni tanto…_

─ _¿Pero si no es el traidor de Strike? ¡A la Reina le encantará verlo!_

Etc.

Night Strike cayó de rodillas, horrorizado.

─No… ¡NOOOO!

─Sí, bueno, en el estado en el que estaban no presentaron mucha resistencia ─ dijo Bright. ─ Pero ya qué. Dentro de nada, Breaker vendrá a sacarte toda la información que pueda.

─¡No les diré nada!

─Oh, claro que lo harás ─ dijo Bright como quien no quiere la cosa. ─ ¿Crees que ese collar es lo único que hice especialmente para ti? Viejo, en el improbable caso que ella te deje vivir, no serás capaz siquiera de alimentarte solo. No digamos caminar.

La indiferencia de Bright le dio escalofríos, mucho más que la inminente amenaza.

─ En fin, ─ dijo Bright, ─ no me queda mucho tiempo. Voy a encargarme de ti ya.

Dejó en el suelo un portafolios, del que emergió un gigante de acero que inmovilizó a Night Strike.

Bright entonces sacó de su bolsillo una especie de dulce casero, y se lo metió en la boca al pegaso. Night quiso preguntar qué diablos, pero se dio cuenta que sus dientes estaban pegados.

─Dulce casero de mi amiga Sweetie Belle. Lo siento, pero no tolero los gritos. Me desconcentran.

Entonces Bright Spark colocó una especie de casco en Night Strike, y un dolor indescriptible se concentró en su cerebro. Night hubiera gritado, pero el dulce casero evitaba que emitiera siquiera un sonido.

Entonces paró, y Bright lo dejó en el suelo, inconsciente.

El chico salió de calabozo, y se perdió entre los múltiples pasillos del castillo antes que nadie se asomara por ahí. Activó su comunicador.

─Aquí Spark. Ya extraje toda la información útil de la cabeza de Strike, listo para mandársela, Novo ─ dijo Bright.

─ _Gracias_ ─ dijo la Reina a través del comunicador. ─ _¿Pero qué pasará cuando Breaker lo interrogue?_

─Nada. Reemplacé sus memorias con unas cuantas de mi invención. Breaker creerá que tiene lo que quiere, y acabará con su miseria.

…

Night Strike abrió los ojos de nuevo, solo para toparse con la sonrisa irónica de Breaker, que sostenía un control remoto frente a él.

─ Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero si es mi querido ex teniente. ¿Qué pasó, intentaste escapar y el collar que hizo mi nuevo protegido hizo su 'magia'?

Night miró desafiante a Day Breaker, que se relamió los labios en anticipación.

De todos modos, Night Strike decidió desafiar hasta el final.

─ Ahora soy un general. Un general al servicio de la verdadera…

Breaker chasqueó la lengua y apretó el botón de su control remoto.

La electricidad volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de Strike, haciéndolo gritar de dolor, muy para el placer de Breaker.

No así para sus acompañantes: Twilight, el General Armor, Cadence y Bright Spark. El problema de Twilight y Bright era el mismo, casi como si lo hubiera heredado de ella: el sonido les era irritante.

En cuanto a los otros dos, no les gustaba la tortura. Podían matar a cualquiera sin pensarlo dos veces, pero la tortura no era de su agrado.

─ ¿Qué le pasa, oh, general? ¿Alguien de su rango no puede aguantar algo tan simple como esto?

Breaker volvió a apretar el botón, para luego soltarlo de inmediato.

─ Es lo bueno de haber reclutado recientemente a un genio inventor. Tengo muchos juguetes nuevos.

Genio inventor contratado recientemente reclutado. Eso sonó una alarma dentro de la mente de Night Strike. Le recordaba a… entonces comprendió que ambas tiranas se dirigían a una trampa. No podía adivinar los detalles, pero se dio cuenta de lo esencial. Iba a decir algo, pero la electricidad volvió a recorrer su cuerpo.

Day Breaker miró extrañada a Bright, que se encogió de hombros.

─ El collar de control reacciona a sus movimientos, aun los más sutiles. Seguro pensaba atacarla por o algo. ─ Explicó Bright Spark.

Day Breaker se dio por satisfecha, volviendo su atención hacia Night Strike.

En cuanto el general de Nightmare, sintió escalofríos. No solo no había pensado moverse, sino que veía a los ojos de Bright.

El haber crecido bajo la vigilancia de Battle Strike, además de varias experiencias traumáticas, le había dado a Night Strike la capacidad de ver a través de las acciones superficiales de los otros. Especialmente la gente como su padre.

Comprendió que Bright no solo había comprendido que había unido los puntos, sino que se aseguraría que no hablara sin despertar sospecha alguna. Maldita sea, este niño era peligroso. Y no se diga la mocosa que vivía con su Reina.

Pero Twilight sí detectó un sutil pero muy claro movimiento de casco por parte de Bright justo antes que se electrocutara a Night la última vez. De inmediato supo que el niño lo hizo a propósito, pero no podía probar nada. Este mocoso es demasiado peligroso.

─ Vayamos a la parte divertida, ─ dijo Breaker, mirando a Night Strike. ─ Vas a contarme todo lo que sepas de mi hermanita.

Night miró a Bright, y por el brillo de sus ojos supo que había uno detalle que no podría revelar. Y era lo único que realmente revelaría voluntariamente. Maldito mocoso.

─ No diré nada ─ dijo Night.

Breaker asintió. ─ No esperaba menos de ti. Spark, haz los honores…

Bright Spark sacó un portafolios, un gesto que le resultaba vagamente familiar a Night. Entonces lo extendió, revelando un equipo de sonido gigantesco. Y cuatro pares de audífonos de los de protección.

Los altavoces de la monstruosidad sónica se dirigieron hacia Night.

─ Les recomiendo que usen estos ─ dijo Bright colocándose él mismo un par de audífonos, y ofreciendo los demás a sus acompañantes.

Comenzó a sonar música, muy para la extrañeza de todos los presentes. Sabían que Bright Spark había hecho un nuevo dispositivo de tortura, pero no entendían la naturaleza del mismo. Dijo que ya lo verían.

Entonces el sonido comenzó a subir, y a subir, y a subir.

Night Strike gritó de dolor.

Era un buen inicio, pero Breaker quería más.

Pero vaya que la cosa pasó a más. Los ojos y oídos de Night Strike comenzaron a sangrar. Luego, vomitó un chorro de sangre.

Finalmente el equipo de Bright dejó de tocar, y él se quitó los audífonos de protección.

─ ¿Solo eso? ─ Preguntó Day Breaker.

─ Claro que no ─ dijo Bright. ─ ¿Has visto cómo las copas de vidrio se rompen cuando se toca una nota en una frecuencia específica? Esta frecuencia ha dejado sus huesos tan frágiles como un mondadientes.

Los ojos de Breaker brillaron perversamente.

─ No me digas…

Entonces fue a aplastar las patas de Night Strike con las suyas. Tal como lo predijo Bright, no le tomó el menor esfuerzo. Luego, fracturó sus costillas con solo aplicar un poquito de presión. Night se retorció de dolor, pero su propio movimiento redujo su coxis a astillas. Era increíble.

─ Para la próxima no lo hagas tan eficiente ─ dijo Day Breaker, con falsa decepción, pero estaba claramente encantada con el artilugio. ─ Quiero poder divertirme más.

Bright se encogió de hombros.

─ Algo puedo arreglar.

Breaker siguió rompiendo los huesos de Night, quien ya no se resistía sabiendo que solo aceleraría el proceso.

─ Entonces, acerca de la información sobre mi hermana que te pedí…

Night obstinadamente cerró la boca.

─ Tía, no es que puedas hacer nada más para sacarle algo…

─ Oh, ya lo creo que sí ─ dijo la Reina. ─ Bright…

Y el chico sacó una jeringa con un líquido verde dentro .

─ Una inyección, y cantará, y cantará todo lo que quieras.

Cadence no podía creerlo. ─ ¿Y no podían usar eso desde el principio?

─ Claro, pero él fue uno de los primeros en traicionarme ─ dijo Breaker como quien no quiere la cosa.

Shining suspiró, en serio que no quería estar aquí.

─ ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

─ Para que vean lo afortunados que son por haberse quedado a mi lado ─ sonrió Breaker. ─ En fin. Bright, es hora que hagamos el mensaje para mi hermana.

Entonces la Reina sonrió, e hizo una pose junto a lo que quedaba de Night Strike.

Bright sacó una cámara.

─ ¡Todos digan foto porque vamos a tomar whisky!

* * *

 **Y he aquí donde las cosas comienzan a marchar hacia el segundo acto. Es hora de una carrera de invención entre ambas potencias, mientras mis OCs se meten más en este mundo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y,**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Desequilibrados por el equilibrio:  
Capítulo 8**

Nightmare Moon estaba insegura. Y por qué no decirlo, preocupada. Hacía más de dos semanas que había mandado a su General y cuñado, Night Strike, a encargarse de la insubordinación de Novo, devastando el Monte Aris. Pero no había regresado. Él dijo dos horas, y de acuerdo, eso no era más que una exageración, pero bien podía encargarse del asunto en solo doce horas (incluyendo el camino de ida y vuelta). Después de todo, ¿qué tanto le costaría devastar un Reino lleno de refugiados muertos de hambre? No es como si Novo tuviera acceso a armas poderosas o algo.

Salió a dar una vuelta por sus jardines, pero no por eso se sintió más tranquila.

Finalmente regresó a su Palacio, se había dado cuenta que no importaba donde estuviera, no se sentiría tranquila hasta que volviera su cuñado.

Entonces, al llegar, se dio cuenta que algo había ocurrido durante la hora que se tomó para aclarar su mente. Los guardias estaban intranquilos, murmurando entre ellos.

Y los sirvientes… todos usaban el mismo ridículo atuendo de la última vez: una túnica negra que ocultaba por completo hasta el color de su pelaje, y la bolsa de papel con agujeros sobre la cabeza. Nightmare miró a uno de sus guardias.

─ ¿Ha ocurrido algo mientras no estuve? Ni se te ocurra mentirme.

El soldado se cuadró. ─ Mi Reina, vino un mensaje de su hermana. No lo hemos leído, pero le está esperando sobre su escritorio, mi Reina. Es todo lo que sé, mi Reina.

Nightmare miró con furia al soldado, que retrocedió asustado. ─ ¿Mi Reina?

─ Dime, ¿de casualidad viste quién fue el maldito que entregó el mensaje?

─ Sí, mi Reina. Alguien usando una bolsa de papel en la cabeza y ese extraño atavío.

Nightmare gruñó de frustración, por supuesto, sus sirvientes se habían asegurado que no pudiera descargarse con ellos. Otra vez. Bueno, lo que demonios fuera.

Entró a su despacho precipitadamente, donde la esperaba una carta con un sello con el sello oficial de Perpetua Aurora. Tratando de mantener la calma, abrió la carta.

No era una carta, era una foto, con su hermana posando alegremente con…

Nightmare Moon palideció, al punto que su pelaje pareció tonarse gris. ─ ¡NO!

Los soldados entraron corriendo, para ver qué ocurría, pero mantuvieron su distancia.

Nightmare tardó varios minutos en recuperarse. Sobra decir que nadie se atrevió a mover ni un músculo.

─ Esa mocosa, Luminositè, ¿dónde está? ─ Dijo por fin la Reina de la Noche.

─ En las barracas, mi Reina. Parece que está viendo entrenar al príncipe Black.

Nightmare generó unas amenazadoras chispas de su cuerno. Los soldados retrocedieron.

─ Le dije claramente que no se hiciera tan familiar con él. Bien, ya me responderá a mí.

Entonces se tele-transportó hacia las barracas, en donde la joven estaba viendo a su hijo.

Nightmare iba a exigirle una explicación, cuando se fijó en Black.

Estaba solo, luchando contra al menos una docena de veteranos. Pero se movía de una forma increíble, de modo que era capaz de eludir dos embestidas de pegaso simultáneas, y justo a tiempo para dar una triple pirueta hacia atrás que lo salvó de un ataque coordinado de tres unicornios a la vez. El chico aterrizó, y tomó a uno de sus oponentes de un casco, y lo arrojó con una fuerza tremenda contra la pared. El poni iba tan rápido, que arrastró con él a dos de sus compañeros, y el impacto fue tal que atravesó por completo la pared.

Entre dos terrestres lo lograron atrapar cada uno de un casco, pero el chico se desembarazó de ellos por simplemente estirarse, y los levantó sin dificultad sobre su cabeza, y los estrelló contra el suelo, causando una tremenda grieta en todo el gimnasio.

Los guerreros restantes retrocedieron, cuando él de un salto los atrapó, y usando uno como porra, los dejó a todos en el suelo. Había ganado.

Luminositè apuntó todo en una libreta de notas que cargaba y gritó:

─ ¡Perfecto mi príncipe, el invento es todo un éxito! Puede quitárselo ya.

Black Strike se tele-transportó frente a su amiga, y se quitó la armadura. Entonces Nightmare Moon notó el extraño exoesqueleto metálico que él llevaba debajo de esta.

─ ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Los dos se sobresaltaron, como si recién notaran su presencia. (Lumi la había notado desde el inicio, pero tenía que mantener el acto de inocencia).

─ Oh, Ma Reine, ¿qué la trae por aquí?

─ Mamá, qué sorpresa.

Nightmare no estaba para esto. ─ Tienen dos segundos para decirme qué pasa aquí si no quieren una visita a la celda de mi hermana. ¿No queremos eso, verdad?

Black retrocedió, lo mismo que Lumi.

─ Nada malo, Ma Reine. Lo que sucede es que recién había terminado mi nuevo invento, y me dirigía a las barracas para buscar un voluntario. En el camino me topé con el príncipe Black, que se dirigía a su entrenamiento.

─ Y le dije a Lumi que yo quería probar su arma ─ dijo Black, tratando de calmar a su madre. ─ ¡Solo eso! Se trata de esta cosa, que ocultas bajo la armadura y te da fuerza y agilidad sobreponi

─ Convierte a cualquier soldado mediocre en un súper soldado. Y a un soldado veterano en una máquina imparable de combat. ─ Dijo Lumi, con orgullo.

Nightmare levantó una ceja.

─ Bien, ¿cuánto tardarás en producir en masa esa cosa?

─ Ahora que ya terminé de collecter des donnés, immédiatement.

─ ¿ENTONCES QUÉ ESTÁS ESPERANDO? A TRABAJAR, ¡LARGO DE MI VISTA!

Lumi se apresuró a irse, esto la sorprendió hasta ella. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Estaba tan concentrada en ajustar el exoesqueleto que no tenía idea de lo que ocurría. Bueno, sus muñecas ya la pondrían al día.

Mientras, Black se apresuró a retirarse.

─ Entonces, mamá, me retiro a las duchas y…

─ Y luego te reunirás conmigo en la entrada. Vamos a hacerle una visita a tu abuelo ─ dijo Nightmare.

─ ¿Qué, pero…?

Entonces el tono de Nightmare cambió por uno más amable. ─ Sin peros, esto no puede esperar. Tu tío…

Rechinó los dientes, esto era como perder a su marido de nuevo. ─ Vamos con tu abuelo.

Y al ver su expresión, Black no pudo negarse.

Mientras tanto, en cuanto Lumi regresó a su taller asignado, ya tenía una idea bastante clara qué había pasado. El tener ojos y oídos por todos lados era siempre útil. Pero aunque no los tuviera, se hubiera enterado de todos modos. No se hablaba de otra cosa en todo el Castillo.

Entonces, tras usar una de sus muñecas para asegurarse que no había idiotas tratando de espiar (que sí los había, pero no podrían sonsacarle nada gracias a sus muñecas), abrió comunicación con Bright.

El muchacho estaba… ¿trabajando en la máquina voladora de Batmare?

─ Huh… ¿Flurry existe en esta realidad? ─ Preguntó Lumi.

Bright se encogió de hombros. ─ Aquí se llama Skyla. Su cabello es más corto, su pelaje tira más al violeta que al rosa, pero sigue siendo la misma boba.

Lumi suspiró. ─ Te compadezco. ─ Sacudió la cabeza. ─ Pero no te hablo por eso, ¿Qué rayos hace Strike de tu lado? Se supone que debería estar en las garras de Novo. ¡De Novo! Esto puede comprometerlo todo… y tú eres el que me exige que sea paciente… que no me precipite. ¿Sabes cuánto he tenido que contenerme por ti? No hay nada que quiera más que poner mis cascos encima de ese tipo… las urgencias son fuertes Bright. Me urge que el anciano…

El chico levantó un casco pidiendo paz.

─ Entiendo tu frustración. Pero tienes que entender, que yo no tuve nada que ver con esto. De haber sabido que Breaker había mandado scouts, los hubiera detenido. Pero adivina qué, genio, yo no estoy en su círculo de confianza. Y adivino que tú tampoco estás en el de Moon.

Lumi se relajó. ─ Sí, lo siento pero…

─ Te entiendo, ¿sí? Hemos sido amigos por tanto tiempo, sé lo mucho que te molesta esperar. Pero aquí no conocemos el terreno.

Lumi asintió. ─ Espero que esto sea el empujón para que el viejo venga por mí. Me urge, se me están acabando los antipsicóticos.

Bright prefirió no decir nada, y calmó a su amiga. ─ Tuve que improvisar, pero todo sigue de acuerdo al plan. Breaker cazará al ganso salvaje, y Novo ya tiene la información que necesita.

Lumi asintió. ─ ¿Sigue vivo?

─ Sí, le dieron la cruz. Pero no la de servicios especiales, si entiendes a lo que me refiero.

Lumi hizo un face-hoof. ─ Tiene toda la tecnología del mundo a su disposición, te tiene a ti. ¿Y usará algo tan primitivo?

─ Mis cosas son para devastar una ciudad en segundos, ¿qué esperabas?

 _ **Hogar de los Strike:**_

Battle Strike estaba sentado en el gran comedor, disfrutando un sabroso guisado de cebada y arroz. Estaba tranquilo, gozando cada momento. Eran momento que él apreciaba, el poder relajarse y comer algo caliente, sin pensar en su trabajo ni en nada, simplemente relajarse…

—¡Battle Strike! — Dijo Nightmare entrando al comedor seguido por Black.

—¿Mi reina? — Rapidamente dejó de lado su comida, conocía a Nightmare Moon lo suficiente como para saber que cuando ella estaba así de alterada, no era nada bueno.

—Battle… — Nightmare se detuvo frente a su suegro, de pronto el apuro que sentía se esfumo por completo… Ahora solo había dolor… una gran pena… Un sentimiento horrible.

—Nightmare… — Dijo Battle. — ¿Qué ha pasado?

Nightmare cerró sus ojos con fuerza, conteniendo los deseos de llorar. — Night Strike… — Sin poseer la fuerza para decirlo, entregó la fotografía a Battle, quien quedó totalmente estático, mirando la imagen sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

—Co… ¡¿Cómo paso esto?! — Dijo Black Strike sin poder creer lo que veía. — Madre… ¿No habías mandado a mi tío ante Novo?

—Sí… eso hice…

—Debieron haberlo interceptado en el camino… — Dijo Battle. — Eso, o Novo ya firmó con Breaker.

—¡¿Quieres decir que esto es el resultado de un plan?! — Dijo Black.

—Por supuesto, esto no puede ser una pura casualidad, querido nieto. Capturaron a un miembro de la familia real, esto sin lugar a dudas es parte del plan de Day Breaker. — Battle miró a Nightmare. — ¿Qué sugiere que hagamos mi reina?

—¡¿Qué sugiero que hagamos?! — Dijo Nightmare sintiendo la furia en su corazón. — Quiero que reúnas a todos los banderizos, a todo poni, grifo, dragón, hipogrifo, a toda maldita criatura que este bajo nuestro mando y marcharemos sobre las líneas de Daybreaker hasta destruir por completo todo lo que ella defiende. — Los ojos de Nightmare están inyectados en sangre, totalmente rojos por la ira de que su hermana osara tocar a su amada familia.

—Cálmate Nightmare, entiendo tu enojo pero ella tiene a Night Strike… No dejes que ella te provoque. — Le dijo Battle.

—Cada segundo que pasa, Battle, Night sufre las torturas de mi hermana. Esta guerra se ha prologado por muchos años… Es hora de acabarla. Battle, reúne a todas nuestras tropas.

Battle se levantó y miró a Nightmare a los ojos. — Mi reina, esto es, bajo toda probabilidad, una trampa.

—Lo sé, pero es mi familia. — Dijo ella con seriedad. — Tu mismo lo dijiste, desde que me case con tu hijo, soy una Strike. Si lo soy, el hermano de mi difunto esposo también es mi hermano, y no voy a permitir que nadie lo lastime. Le voy a enseñar a Daybreaker, lo que se siente perder todo lo que amas. — Tras esas palabras Nightmare se dio media vuelta y camino hasta la puerta, siendo seguida por la atenta mirada de Battle Strike.

—Esto no va a terminar bien… — Dijo Black Strike de forma inconsciente.

—Por esta vez, nieto querido, te daré la razón. — Dijo Battle, asombrando a Black. — Pero ella esa la reina al final del día. — Tras esas palabras, Battle salió del salón, dejando solo a Black, quien no entendía que hacer en este momento.

Battle caminó por los pasillos del castillo con lentitud, caminó hasta llegar a la ventana donde pudo ver el desierto de nieve que había en el exterior, recordando un día en específico, el día que marco la historia de su familia.

Era hacia dos días que Nightmare Moon había regresado de su exilio y ya había causado grandes estragos, pues ahora el cielo estaba divido entre la noche y el día y el sur de Equestria se encontraba siendo aterrorizado por Nightmare Moon.

 _ **Flashback:**_

Celestia habia convocado un consejo de guerra para idear una forma de lograr detener a Nightmare Moon. Todos los más importantes generales de Equestria habían acudido al llamado de su princesa, listos para prestar consejo a su soberana sobre cómo proceder y detener a su hermana menor. Sin embargo, entre los generales, habia un viejo veterano que no se encontraba presente, Battle Strike.

La reunión se llevó a cabo en lo más profundo del castillo, en una gran mesa redonda. Celestia, mirando fijamente la silla vacía donde debería estar Battle Strike.

—Bueno… Mis generales, agradezco su presencia en estos difíciles momentos. — Dijo Celestia. — Como sabrán, mi hermana menor volvió de su exilio… Esperaba que Twilight Sparkle logrará dominar los elementos de la armonía para purificarla pero…

—¡Dígalo de una vez! ¡Debio escuchar a Battle Strike cuando él le advirtió que esta misión no era para niña! — Dijo un terrestre de avanzada edad, de pelaje verde y crin amarilla.

—¡Controla tu lengua! ¡Le estás hablando a tu princesa! — Le dijo otro general, una pegaso blanca de crin carmesí.

—¡Mis generales! ¡Calmados por favor! ¡Reconozco que debí hacer caso a los consejos de Sir Battle Stirke!— Dijo Celestia parándose de su asiento y mirando a todos sus generales. — Reconozco mi error pero no podemos pelear entre nosotros, debemos encontrar una solución a este problema.

—Le ruego me disculpe… Mi princesa. — Dijo el terrestre.

—Capitán Shining Armor, ¿Cuál es el estado del reino?

El unicornio se levantó de su silla y sacó un papel con su magia. — Nightmare Moon ha arrasado el sur casi por completo, varios ponis de la nobleza se han pasado a su bando junto con algunos soldados de la guardia, más por suerte la gran mayoría de nuestras fuerzas siguen de nuestro lado. Según sus órdenes, se han reclutado más tropas para sustituir a los traidores.

—Bien… ¿Y las defensas de Canterlot?

—Todas las defensas están activas, hay un escudo protegiendo la ciudad y los centinelas están alerta en caso de un ataque.

—Bien, ¿Alguno de ustedes, en su experiencia, tiene alguna sugerencia sobre cómo proceder?

Durante varios segundos ninguno dijo nada, hasta que un unicornio de pelaje amarillo y crin celeste con ojos cafés habló. — En mi opinión princesa, deberíamos refugiarnos en la ciudad, Canterlot es una ciudad fortaleza, desde tiempos de Discord que no ha caído. ¡Qué Nightmare Moon venga y se estrelle contra los muros como el agua en las rocas!

—¿Y si te digo que ya estoy aquí, cariño?. — Dijo una voz profunda y femenina. Los generales y guardias presentes desenvainaron sus armas y rodearon a Celestia, quien se mantuvo firme mientras que del techo comenzaba a descender una azulada nube de oscuridad.

—¡Nightmare Moon! ¡¿Cómo has podido entrar?! — Exigió Celestia. Sin embargo de pronto escuchó un grito, se giró hacia el lugar del que vino y vio como uno de los guardias había apuñalado con su lanza al general terrestre por la espalda. Después de ese instante, la misma escena se repitió, los guardias reales presentes comenzaban a atacar a los generales de Celestia. Sin embargo, varios de ellos llegaron a preparar sus armas y responder el ataque.

—¡Princesa! ¡Quédese conmigo! — Dijo Shining Armor preparando su cuerno para cualquier ataque.

De pronto las puertas del salón se abrieron y por ellas entraron dos docenas de guardias reales, liderados por un rostro muy conocido para Celestia…

—¡¿Battle Strike?!

—Princesa. — Saludó el anciano, el cual era seguido por sus dos hijos, quienes actuaban a modo de escolta para él.

—Tú… tú… — Celestia no podía creer lo que veía, frente a ella estaba uno de sus más importantes generales, cabeza de una de las familias más antiguas del reino.

—Debiste escuchar mis consejos Celestia. — Le dijo con indiferencia.

—¿Nos traicionas? — Dijo Celesta incrédula.

—Oh, siempre la he admirado princesa, siempre ha sido excelente para evaluar situaciones. — Le dijo Battle con sarcasmo.

Las sombras bajaron y Nightmare se materializó junto a Battle. — Bueno hermanita, aceptaré tu rendición con gusto.

Celestia se preparó para pelear contra su hermana, los pocos generales que sobrevivieron a la sorpresa se pusieron en frente para proteger a Celestia. Durante algunos segundos, Nightmare y Celestia intercambiaron miradas la una con la otra, esperando a que la otra hiciera su movimiento.

De pronto el techo tembló y sobre las cabezas de los presentes cayó un poco de polvo. En ese momento tanto Celestia y como sus generales se miraron los unos a los otros… Sabían lo que significaba eso.

—¡Battle Strike! ¡¿Le abriste las puertas a los lobos?! — Gritó Shining Armor.

—Y en este caso, ustedes son las ovejas.

—Bueno hermanita ¿Te rendirás o prefieres que arrase tu ciudad hasta los cimientos?

—Tú fuiste quien edifico esta Ciudad, te lo recuerdo hermana… ¿Serias capaz de destruirla?

—¿Alguna vez alguien me dio las gracias por ello? ¿No? Entonces no tengo porque conservar algo como esto. Battle, comienza.

Battle Strike dio la orden y sus guardias sacaron sus ballestas y dispararon contra los defensores. Casi todos los generales que quedaban fueron asesinados en esa andanada, pero Shining Armor logró cubrir a Celestia con su campo de fuerza. Tras ver caer a sus últimos generales, ponis que ella había conocido desde hacía años, grandes amigos para ella… Celestia apretó los dientes, miró a su hermana con rabia, sabiendo que ella estaba descargando toda su furia contra ella y lo que amaba… Estaba dispuesta a destruirlo todo.

Shining Armor, por su parte, vio que estaban rodeados. Miró a Celestia y vio la mirada de la princesa llena de furia, como si en cualquier momento fuera a lanzarse contra Nightmare Moon… Si lo hacía estaban muertos. Tuvo que actuar rápido, salir de ahí cuanto antes, y lo hicieron. Antes de que Celestia pudiera darle cualquier orden o siquiera atacar a Nightmare, él los teletransportó fuera de la sala.

Nightmare, por su parte, sonrió. — Es tan divertido verte huir como la cobarde que eres. ¡Battle! Que tus tropas arrasen toda Canterlot, que no quede piedra sobre piedra.

—A la orden, mi reina. — Dijo inclinándose.

…

Esa había sido la vez que traicionaron a Celestia, que se unieron al entonces bando ganador. Sin embargo, Battle ahora miraba la nieve y dudaba sobre si su decisión había sido la correcta.

 _ **Perpetua Aurora, intemperie:**_

─ El sol brilla maravillosamente, ¿no crees, Black Strike? ─ Preguntó Breaker con una sonrisa.

El ex general solo pudo retorcerse ante la extrema calidez en la estructura de madera que lo sostenía. Sus cascos delanteros estaban extendidos, y atados firmemente a los costados de la misma; y sus cascos traseros sujetos a un soporte. De todos modos, sentía un tremendo dolor. Sus cascos estaban abiertos en una posición muy poco natural; y gracias al efecto de la máquina sónica, las cabezas de sus articulaciones colapsaron al momento en que Breaker extendió forzadamente sus cascos para atarlos en la cruz.

Luego lo dejó, cara a cara al sol.

─ Cincuenta y seis grados a la sombra. Sesenta y dos aquí. Me pregunto, ¿cuánto tiempo tardarás en morir de sed? ¿O primero morirás porque la madera agarre fuego? Me da igual, fue un placer, General Strike.

Breaker hizo un saludo militar, y dejó a Strike morir al sol.

Cuando se fue, apareció un potro adolescente, usando un traje negro, sorbiendo un smoothie.

─ Ey, ¿cómo va todo? ─ Quiso saber Bright Spark.

Nigth Strike no dijo nada. Solo miró al chico con rabia contenida.

─ No me mires así ─ dijo Bright Spark. ─ El plan original era que Novo te capturara, de haber sabido que Breaker había mandado efectivos también, los hubiera neutralizado.

Strike miró débilmente a Bright Spark. ─ Así que fuiste tú el que le dio esas armas a Novo…

─ De haber tenido más recursos, el escudo los hubiera repelido físicamente también, y Novo no hubiera sufrido bajas ─ dijo Bright. ─ Pero hago ciencia, no milagros.

Strike sonrió. ─ Ya decía yo que ese país sobrepoblado y sin alimentos…

─ Sobrepoblado, nadie lo niega ─ corrigió Bright. ─ Falto de alimentos… ¿qué no están sus tierras produciendo menos de lo que deben? Tanto que Nightmare está en serios problemas para mantener su Reino bien alimentado.

─ ¿Cómo sabes? ¡Eso no lo deberían saber aquí ni en la Franja! ─ Protestó Black Strike.

─ Sus tierras producen lo que deben, pero Lumi y yo nos las hemos arreglado para que el treinta por ciento de sus recursos sean llevados a la Franja. Ustedes no se han dado cuenta, así no más. Y por cierto, Breaker tiene un problema similar. No le digas a nadie. Bueno, no es que puedas.

Black Strike estaba que soltaba chispas de la furia.

─ ¿Vienes a burlarte?

─ No, vine a traerte un smoothie ─ dijo Bright, ofreciéndole una apetitosa bebida al prisionero. ─ Hará más tolerable esto.

Black Strike finalmente entendió.

─ Ya veo, una muerte piadosa. Envenenaste esto.

─ Sí, y no. Yo nunca mato. Pero sí, lo drogué. Cuando lo bebas, te dormirás, y no sentirás lo que viene. Digo, ¿no?

Black Strike aceptó el regalo. ─ Es el fin, ¿no? Esas dos van a morir muy pronto.

─ Morir, claro que no. Pero sí acabarán muy mal.

Bebió el smoothie. Sonrió.

─ Eres igual a ella, ¿lo sabías? A su aprendiz.

─ Sí, lo sabía.

Entonces todo se volvió negro.

 _ **Castillo de Perpetua Aurora:**_

El joven Spark estaba trabajando en los planos para otra tontería para Skyla, cuando Breaker entró.

─ ¿La puedo ayudar? ─ Preguntó Bright Spark.

─ Ya lo creo que puedes ─ dijo la Reina del día, de excelente humor. ─ Matar a Strike me hizo el día, pero no soy tonta. Mi hermana no va a quedarse de cascos cruzados ahora que tenemos a uno de sus efectivos más poderosos.

─ Ya veo, ¿quiere un sistema de defensa?

─ ¿Qué tan rápido puedes hacerlo?

Bright miró el terreno que tenía que cubrir.

─ Pues, puedo hacerlo en un mes, si trabajo solo.

Day Breaker gruñó. ─ ¿Conque sí, no? Bien, te asignaré un equipo de constructores.

Bright proyectó una imagen 3D de su casco. ─ En cuanto a eso, me gustaría que me deje usar un poco de material para fabricar estos, se llaman Z-Bots. Tenía un par de estos en la Franja, son mis asistentes de construcción. En un minuto, hacen lo que diez ponis en una hora.

Day Breaker lo miró fijamente. ─ Ya veo, ¿en cuánto tiempo podrás tener a uno de estos listo?

─ Dos días, solo dos días. Y otros dos para construir su sistema de seguridad.

─ Bien… adelante. Pero supervisaré personalmente la construcción de mi sistema.

Bright se inclinó. ─ Como desee.

* * *

 **Vaya, ¿dos caps en una semana? Demasiado bueno para ser cierto… dentro de nada nos volveremos a tardar una eternidad. Esperemos que no, viene la guerra, señores, la guerra.**

 **Los Z-Bots son un gran paso en la historia.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Desequilibrados por el equilibrio:  
Capítulo 9**

 _ **Perpetua Aurora:**_

Twilight solo podía mirar horrorizada a las cinco monstruosidades de acero que estaban detrás de Bright Spark. Al menos dos cabezas más altos que la Reina, pintados de color negro, con cristales púrpura a modo de ojos, con grandes garras, igualmente púrpuras.

Y podía ver que Day Breaker estaba igualmente nerviosa con la presencia de esas cosas.

─ ¿Me estás diciendo que estas cosas son solo para construir? ─ Preguntó Breaker.

Bright se inclinó respetuosamente ante la Reina, Twilight, Shining Armor y Cadence.

─ Por supuesto, pero como pueden ver en los planos, el sistema de defensa es demasiado grande y complejo. ─ Dijo Bright, proyectando los planos desde su reloj de pulsera. ─ Necesito herramientas igualmente grandes si quiero que esté listo a tiempo.

─ Ya pasaste una semana construyendo esas cosas ─ dijo Shining. ─ ¿Funciona?

─ No, pasé seis días haciendo uno. Él se encargó de los otros seis en un día ─ explicó Bright con suficiencia. ─ Con ellos, tendré listo el muro de contención y las trampas contra Nightmare para hoy a la media noche.

Shining miró los planos con escepticismo. Eran perfectos, sí, y combinados con sus escudos mágicos; no había ninguna oportunidad que las fuerzas de Nightmare atravesaran siquiera la primera capa del muro antes que fueran eliminados. Peeeeeero…

─ ¿Hoy? ¿Es en serio? ─ Dijo Shining. ─ Niño, es cierto que te he visto obrar milagros en tiempo récord

─ (Como el aparato que le da Skyla su propia música de fondo) ─ Le murmuró Cadence a Twilight. Era una obra maestra técnica, eso sin dudarlo, pero era fastidioso con ganas.

─ Y no puedo, para eso hice a mis pequeños ayudantes ─ dijo Bright. ─ Y mientras más pronto los ponga garras a la obra, más pronto tendrán su muro contra boba de Moon.

Breaker finalmente asintió. ─ Ve joven Spark. Quiero ver que cumplas tu promesa.

Bright ya se había puesto en camino, cuando Twilight lo detuvo. ─ ¡Oye, espera ahí!

─ Twilight Sparkle, ¿ahora qué? ─ Preguntó Day Breaker de mal humor.

─ Solo una cosa, niño. ¿Cómo sabemos que no usarás estas cosas contra nosotros?

─ Porque no puedo desobedecer nada de lo que me diga la Reina, ¿o es que dudas de la fuerza del hechizo que ella puso sobre mí? ─ Dijo Bright. ─ Jamás los traicionaría.

Twilight miró a los ojos a este niño irritante. ─ La verdad es que dudo que el hechizo que te puso haya hecho efecto alguno. Todo este tiempo has estado…

Entonces sintió el calor aumentando detrás suyo. Tragó saliva, pero no se atrevió a mirar a su maestra a los ojos. En cuanto a los otros, retrocedieron.

Bright también, pero solo porque necesitaba espacio para manipular sus armas en caso Breaker se atreviera a lastimar a Twilight. Se dio mentalmente una patada, esto fue culpa suya; nunca se le ocurrió que Twilight respondiera a su provocación delante de Day Breaker.

─ Así que, ¿me estás diciendo que un niñito de quince años fue más listo que yo? ─ Dijo la Reina del Sol. ─ ¿Tanto te he decepcionado que me crees tan tonta, Twilight?

Twilight palideció, mientras que se volvía para enfrentar la ira de su maestra. ─ ¡Mi Reina, no es lo que quise decir! A lo que me refiero es que este niño en particular…

─ Este niño en particular me ha dado la ventaja que tanto necesito sobre mi hermana ─ dijo Day Breaker. ─ Para mí, eso prueba la más absoluta lealtad. Y más importante, utilidad. Me ha sido más útil que tú en unos días que tú en muchos años.

Twilight miró a su maestra, dolida.

─ Pero mi querida maestra…

Breaker la miró con severidad.

─ Lárgate a donde no pueda verte. ¡YA!

Y Twilight no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Luego, la Tirana del Sol miró a Bright.

─ Y tú…

─ ¡Y yo me largo al trabajo! ─ Dijo Bright poniendo cascos en polvorosa.

Breaker entonces se retiró, y Shining y Cadence se quedaron solos.

─ ¿Qué opinas? ─ Preguntó Cadence.

─ Ese niño la provocó, claramente ─ dijo Shining. ─ ¿Será que quiere ocupar su puesto en el corazón de la Reina?

Ella negó con la cabeza. ─ Más creería que quería quitársela de encima. Lo ha estado fastidiando desde el inicio. De todos modos, será mejor vigilar sus movimientos.

Mientras, las máquinas ya habían comenzado a construir el sistema de muros que protegería a Perpetua Aurora.

Desde un escondite, Twilight veía como las enormes piezas de maquinaria movían grandes bloques de piedra, construían enormes estructuras de acero; y todo en un tiempo récord.

─ Si estuvieran adaptados para combate, serían verdaderos monstruos en el campo de batalla.

Bright Spark entonces se apareció detrás de ella. ─ Dime, ¿por qué crees que no los adapté para combate? Sería un desperdicio.

Ella se volvió. ─ ¡Tú!

Bright se encogió de hombros. ─ ¿Qué haciendo?

─ Viendo qué te traes entre cascos, niño. ─ Dijo Twilight amenazante. ─ Mira, puedes hacer que mi Reina se enoje conmigo todo lo que quieras, pero al final ella sabrá quién le es fiel y… momento, ¿adaptaste esos para combate? La Reina no te dijo que lo hicieras.

─ Ni tampoco que no lo hiciera ─ dijo Bright. ─ Y créeme, por muy poderoso que sea tu hermano, nunca está de más tener un plan de respaldo.

─ Si la Reina se entera…

─ Sí, claro, te escuchará luego del numerito que le hiciste. ─ Suspiró el chico. ─ Se supone que vendrías a protestar luego que se fuera. ¿A quién se le ocurre pelearse frente a ella? Eso te pasa por salirte del guion.

─ Admites que querías enfurecerme entonces ─ dijo Twilight.

─ No, quería confirmar que tú sospechabas de mí ─ dijo Bright con la calma de siempre. ─ Lo de enfurecerte, me da igual. Nunca he comprendido las emociones complejas.

Twilight solo rechinó los dientes. ─ No creas que vas a engañar a mi maestra por siempre.

Bright le hizo una señal a uno de sus Z-Bots, que se acercó, y él abrió el compartimiento del mini bar, sacando dos gaseosas. Le ofreció a Twilight.

─ Vamos, Twilight. ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo?

Twilight tiró la lata que Bright le ofrecía.

─ ¿Por qué no me iluminas, sabelotodo?

─ Tú eres mitad cerebro, mitad corazón. Yo, soy todo cerebro. Obviamente tengo la ventaja.

Y se fue, dándole la espalda a Twilight.

─ Maldito mocoso.

 _ **Última Noche:**_

En Ultima Noche, los mensajes habían volado hacia todas las ciudades, castillos y cuarteles bajo el mando de Nightmare Moon. La gran reina nocturna estaba preparando todas sus fuerzas para acabar con su hermana y rescatar a Night Strike, cuya muerte aun permanecía sin ser conocida por la reina.

Nightmare estaba en su despacho, sentada en su silla pero no estaba revisando ningún papel ni nada. En su lugar, ella estaba sosteniendo con su magia una espada con una empuñadura de hueso y guarda en forma de luna menguante, con un pomo de plata. Ella estaba puliendo la hoja, una obra maestra creada por los mejores herreros que tenía a su disposición, un arma letal, hecha para afrontar a un único rival.

Sin embargo, la reina salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a alguien tocar su puerta.

—Pase. — Dijo Nightmare

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Battle Strike, quien llevaba una brillante armadura plateada con la Cutiemark de Nightmare Moon en su pecho. Detrás de él, entró Luminositè.

─ Adivino que tienes lista tu nueva arma ─ dijo Nightmare.

Luminositè se inclinó ante su Reina, y le mostró su nueva creación. Una especie de navaja suiza, con una hoja brillante.

─ Ma Reine, s'il vous plâit, conjure el escudo más poderoso que pueda.

Nightmare Moon obedeció.

Y Lumi entonces hundió la hoja sobre el campo de energía, y dibujó un círculo.

La porción de campo de fuerza cayó, como si hubieran hecho el corte sobre cristal en lugar de un campo de fuerza mágico.

Nightmare sornió codiciosamente.

─ Uno solo de estos, y ni siquiera los escudos de Armor podrán detenernos.

─ No me confiaría ─ dijo Lumi, haciendo una profunda reverencia. ─ Pero con bastantes soldados atacando un mismo punto, abrirán camino.

Nightmare miró amenazante a la mocosa. ─ Cuida tu tono conmigo, mocosa…

─ Además, fuiste irrespetuosa conmigo. Las estrategias las planeo yo.

─ Cierra la boca, Battle ─ advirtió Nightmare Moon. ─ Esta niña se ha probado a sí misma. Solo por eso, la dejaré partir con una advertencia, y que se ponga de nuevo al trabajo.

Lumi se inclinó de nuevo. ─ ¡Por supuesto, Ma Reine!

Y salió de la habitación.

─ Ahora sí, ¿qué quieres, Battle?

— Mi reina, han llegado respuestas, la mitad del reino ya ha confirmado su presencia para el ataque masivo contra su hermana. De aquí a dos semanas tendremos todas nuestras fuerzas en posición.

—Excelente Battle, ¿Hay respuestas de Bastión Rojo, Fuerte Terror, y Yackyackistan?

—Aun no, pero seguro sus respuestas están en camino.

—Bien, envía más mensajes para que se apresuren con sus respuestas. — Dijo ella, manteniendo su vista en su arma y puliendo su hoja.

Battle mantuvo una mirada seria. — Mi reina, si me permite discutir…

—¿Vas a volver a cuestionarme este ataque?

—Sería un mal súbdito si no le aconsejara sobre lo que es un error, mi reina.

Nightmare quito su vista de su arma, y miró a Battle. — Tiene a tu hijo, Battle.

—Lo sé, mi reina. Sin embargo, Daybraker quiere que usted vaya allí. Al enviarle la fotografía buscaba provocarla y lo ha logrado, es una obvia trampa.

— Lo dices como si no lo supiera.

— ¿Insinúa que caerá en una trampa a propósito?

— Insinuó que su trampa no funcionara.

— Una frase demasiado optimista, si me permite decirlo. — Dijo Battle con seriedad, provocando cierta molesta en la reina.

—Puede que sea arriesgado, pero tienen a tu hijo… A mi hermano. — Dijo ella levantándose de su asiento. — Cada minuto que perdemos es un minuto en que Daybreaker lo tortura, no voy a permitir que un miembro de mi familia sufra tales atrocidades.

—Mi reina, los Strike somos ponis duros, podemos aguantar cualquier adversidad. Night Strike podrá aguantar, lo hará por la lealtad que siente por usted.

— ¿Y eso significa que debo dejarlo ahí sufriendo solo por su lealtad? No, él es mi familia. Mi verdadera familia, y no permitiré que Breaker lo tenga por más tiempo. — Nightmare se levantó y caminó hasta la chimenea, donde se quedó viendo el fuego. Battle se quedó callado, respirando y mirando de forma analítica cada movimiento de su reina. — Tú ya sabes la historia… Cuando éramos niñas, no importa lo que yo hiciera ella lo superaba… Nadie nunca aprecio nada de lo que yo hacía, pues para todos Celestia era la importante… Si ella hubiera querido me hubiera casado con algún rey extranjero y habría pasado mi vida fuera del reino… Y probablemente nadie me habría extrañado. Esa era la familia que tenía antes Battle… — Nightmare Moon se dio media vuelta, mostrando unos ojos brillosos y lagrimosos. — ¿Y me pides que deje a Night sufrir?

Battle tragó saliva. — No mi reina, pero lo que intento decir es que Night no querría que ponga en riesgo todo por lo que hemos trabajado como familia por él. Tanto él como su hermano estaban dispuestos a todo por usted cuando hicimos el juramente de lealtad para con usted y…

—¿Y quieres que recompense esa lealtad con sufrimiento? No, eso jamás. —Nightmare se acercó a Battle y lo miró a los ojos. — Son mi familia, y por lo tanto tengo un deber con ustedes, y lo pienso cumplir. — Tras decir esas palabras, Nightmare simplemente abandonó el despacho, dejando solo a Battle, quien se quedó parado, dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Si tan solo eso deseos pudieran asegurar la victoria, en lugar de solo encaminarnos al a derrota. — Dijo en voz baja para después dejar el despacho.

Tras decir esas palabras, Battle salió del despacho cerrando la puerta tras sus espaldas. Después caminó por los pasillos pensativo, sintiendo miedo por lo que podría llegar a pasar a futuro… El futuro de su familia pendía de un hilo delgado. El castillo en ese momento era una olla de agua hirviendo en una fogata, todos iban de un lado a otro. El personal del castillo estaba ayudando a alistar a todo el personal militar para la marcha. Inclusive, algunas doncellas y mayordomos acompañarían a los caballeros y nobles para ejercer sus labores diarias en los campamentos tras las marchas.

Y eran precisamente las doncellas las que captaban la atención de Battle, llevando las pertenencias de tanto caballeros como nobles residentes de Ultima Noche hasta los carruajes en el exterior. Pero había una en particular que llamaba la atención de Batlle hacía tiempo.

—Vamos, vamos señoritas y caballeros, hay que terminar de cargar el equipaje de su majestad y después continuar con el de Sir Nightfall y el de Sir Skyblue Spear. — Comentaba Rarity Belle, la jefa del personal del castillo y modista personal de la familia real.

—Lady Belle. — Dijo Battle acercándose a la unicornio.

—¡Lord Battle Strike! — Dijo la unicornio haciendo una reverencia.

—Levántese por favor. — Dijo él con un tono neutro pero ligeramente amable. — Acompáñeme por favor, necesito algo de ayuda.

—… ¿Ayuda…? — La expresión en el rostro de Rarity cambio súbitamente, ahora su rostro palideció (a pesar de ser blanco) y sus orejas se agacharon con cierto temor.

—Sí, acompáñeme a mis aposentos.

—Eh… Mi lord… lo siento pero yo… yo… tengo que llevar el equipaje de la reina a…

—De eso se encargaran ellas, tú ven. — Rarity se quedó unos segundos quieta, temblando ligeramente. — Es de mala educación rechazar la oferta de un Lord. — Su voz fue serie e imponente, dejando a Rarity sin tener otra opción más que agachar la cabeza.

Victorioso, Battle la terminó por fulminar con una mirada severa y se dio media vuelta.

Rarity, rendida, comenzó a seguir a Battle a paso lento. Ella era la jefa de la servidumbre, por lo que ya sabía todo sobre la relación del suegro de la reina con sus mucamas y doncellas.

—¡Señor Battle! — Dijo Lumi llegando y parándose sonriente frente a Battle. — El príncipe Black me pidió que le dijera, que quiere verlo.

—¿Mi nieto? — Dijo curioso.

—Sí, dijo que es muy importante.

—Bien, luego hablamos lady Belle. — Le dijo a Rarity, guiñándole el ojo. Esto provoco algo que nadie llegó a ver, un leve resplandor en los ojos de Lumi.

Ambos se alejaron y salieron de la habitación en la que se encontraban. Battle siguió a Lumi manteniendo su seriedad, curioso por el hecho de que su nieto lo haya llamado. No obstante, a medio camino Battle notó algo extraño.

Los pasillos se tornaron extrañamente vacíos.

—¿Dónde está el personal? — Preguntó Battle.

—Los mandé lejos de esta área.

—¿Qué? — Dijo Battle deteniéndose.

—Lo que escuchó, Monseur degenerado atrevido.

Battle, ante esas palabras, quiso mirar a Lumi a los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sintió como su cuerpo era apretado y aprisionado con fuerza. Pronto su boca fue amordazada y terminó por caer al piso totalmente inmovilizado. Rápidamente pudo identificar con lo que lo habían atado… La bufando de aquella mocosa.

— En serio que me dabas asco, maldito bastard dégénérer. Pero al mismo tiempo me fascinabas… ¿cuál es la línea que usas regularmente para llamar mucamas a tus aposentos? Te he deseado desde el momento en que te vi.

Entonces, la bufanda le mandó una poderosa corriente eléctrica.

Todo se puso negro.

…

Battle abrió los ojos con lentitud, logrando distinguir lo que parecían ser las paredes de una cueva, además de una fría ventisca que recorrió todo su cuerpo provocando que abriera los ojos ante el inmenso frio que lo rodeaba. Fue entonces que también se percató de que estaba colgado de sus patas delanteras, con fuertes cadenas que llegaban hasta el techo, cadenas de un metal frio que prácticamente quemaba su piel desnuda.

—Ah… ah… ¡Aahhh! — Gritó de dolor, moviendo sus cascos delanteros, intentando de liberarse.

—¿Tiene frío, Monseur Strike? — Dijo Lumi, sentada frente él, visitiendo su traje y tomando una taza de té. — Creo que estamos a menos 40 grados, y eso que es verano.

—¿Qué… qué rayos crees que…? — Tan pronto intentó hablar, la bufanda de Lumi le cubrió la boca, convirtiendo sus palabras en meros gemidos.

—Su reputación le precede, Monseur. He escuchado a muchas mucamas hablar sobre sus "visitas", de hecho, hasta Sa Majesté Nightmare Moon ha confesado estar harta de esa conducta. — Lumi se acercó lentamente a Battle y, sin previo aviso, le mandó otra potente descarga eléctrica.

El anciano sintió gran dolor, por instinto intentó gritar, pero solo se escuchó un sonido débil. Una vez finalizó la descarga, Lumi lo miró con una sonrisa. — Sin embargo, tu ultimo error… Fue acercarte a Meré. — Dijo ella sacando una pequeña navaja y pasándola frente a los ojos de Battle, quien comenzó a moverse con nerviosismo intentado liberarse de las ataduras de la bufanda.

Lumi, con una mirada severa, colocó la navaja en el flanco de Battle y se quedó quita unos segundos escuchando los gemidos de Battle, los cuales sonaban cada vez más desesperados. Fue entonces que Lumi aplicó presión y comenzó a deslizar el cuchillo… Battle comenzó a gritar, mientras que sus ojos se abrían y se coloraban debido al dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Una vez concluyó el corte, realizó un segundo, formando una cruz sobre la cutiemark de Battle.

—¿Te gustan los flancos de Meré? A mí me gustan los tuyos. — Dijo realizando el mismo proceso en el otro flanco de Battle.

Una vez finalizó, se alejó de Battle y dejó la navaja en una pequeña mesita de metal junto con otros instrumentos, los cuales el anciano no llegó a identificar.

—Espero que hoy estés con energía. — Dijo ella mientras que se sentaba junto a la mesa. De pronto, Battle comenzó a escuchar un sonido muy familiar… "Gero"

De entre las sombras de la cueva, las muñecas de Lumi salieron cargando los gigantescos espejos. Battle las siguió con la vista, temblando expectante ante lo que podría llegar. Las muñecas se movieron, acoplando los espejos en varios lugares de la cueva, de tal modo en que ya no habia lugar en el que Battle no viera todo su cuerpo reflejado.

—Créeme, vamos a pasar un muy lindo rato tu y yo. — Unas muñecas trajeron una mesa y una tetera nueva junto con una taza limpia.

Battle vio como una muñeca se le acercó. Sostenía un cilindro metálico con pequeños ganchos de pesca colocados alrededor. La muñeca miró a Battle e hizo su típico "gero" para después presionar un botón y activar el cilindro, haciendo que los ganchos giraran lentamente alrededor del mismo. Fue entonces que Battle vio en el espejo que tenia de frente como dos muñecas se le acercaban por atrás con lentitud.

Lumi observo con tranquilidad como las muñecas se abalanzaban sobre el semental, introduciendo el cilantro dentro de él mientras que la sangre y los gritos comenzaban a inundar toda la cueva. Por su parte, Lumi simplemente bebió un sorbo de su caliente té de jazmín mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

—Recuerde Monsier Strike, tenemos toda la noche para jugar. En el itinerario están programados unos sabrosos cálculos drénales. — Dijo ella mientras que las muñecas continuaban trayendo varios artefactos a la par de que los gritos de Strike reverberaban en la cueva.

…

El príncipe Black Strike llegó a la cueva en que Lumi le había pedido reunirse. Era una pequeña cueva justo en los límites del castillo. Usualmente nadie se acercaba ahí… a menos que fuera para una cita o algo por el estilo. El corazón de Black Strike se alegró ante ese pensamiento.

Llegó al punto, y llamó:

─ ¿Señorita Luminositè?

Una bufanda rojo rubí se enredó alrededor de su cintura, y lo siguiente que supo fue que fue halado violentamente hacia arriba.

Cuando Black Strike se recuperó, se dio cuenta que estaba en un entorno desconocido. Se trataba de una edificación vacía, con dos camas en esquinas opuestas; y una bombilla eléctrica. Nada más.

─ ¿Qué es este lugar? ─ Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Lumi se acercó a él por detrás, manteniendo la calma.

─ Mes excuses, mi príncipe, creo que exageré con los sedantes ─ dijo ella.

─ ¿Sedantes? ─ Se escandalizó el príncipe. ─ ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Vas a traicionarnos?

Lumi hizo un gesto con su casco, para mostrarle los alrededores.

─ ¿No reconoces una celda cuando la ves? Este lugar es el futuro hogar de tu madre, y tu tía. Es una celda de seguridad nivel nueve.

─ ¿Ah? ─ Se extrañó el príncipe. ─ Momento, ¿entonces sí vas a traicionarnos?

─ Nunca le juré lealtad a su señora madre, por lo que no puede ser traición ─ dijo Luminositè con calma. ─ Además, a ti no pienso traicionarte ni nada por el estilo. Hasta donde tengo entendido, ella te encerró por apoyar a otra, ¿verdad? A Novo.

Black Strike retrocedió.

─ Eso… fue un error de mi parte.

Lumi asintió. ─ Es natural tener miedo luego de pasar semejante castigo. Pero no te preocupes, no permitiré que tu malvada madre extinga tu espíritu de lucha. De hecho, te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de arreglar cuentas de una buena vez. Cuando termine este enfrentamiento, tú gozarás de una posición digna, mientras ella pasa el resto de su vida inmortal en esta celda, en compañía de la poni que más odia.

Black no podía creer lo que oía.

─ Nunca funcionará… ella, mi abuelo…

Lumi entonces señaló hacia la derecha, y Black casi se cae del susto a ver a su abuelo, firmemente atado por unos cables de acero; y amordazado por un elegante pañuelo color rojo.

El anciano echaba chispas de la furia.

Con delicadeza, Lumi le quitó el pañuelo.

─ ¡Conque este era tu plan! ¡Sedujiste a mi nieto para que al final nos traicionara! Pero nunca te funcionará, la Reina te hará pedazos y luego…

Le puso el pañuelo de vuelta en la boca. ─ Sí, no creo que el viejo vuelva a molestarte.

Black Strike no pudo evitar sonreír con deleite ante el predicamento de su abuelo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el anciano. Sin embargo, no había modo de saber la verdadera magnitud del daño que había recibido, por fuera, el anciano se veía de lo más bien.

─ ¿Qué pasa si me rehúso a traicionar a mi madre?

Lumi se encogió de hombros.

─ Te borraré la memoria, y aquí no pasó nada. En cuanto al viejo, me lo quedaré para jugar otro poco…

─ Y luego morirá…

La chica negó con la cabeza. ─ Non, je ne tu jemais. Me limito a aplastar huesos, hasta el punto de aplastar sus espíritus.

Y algo en la voz de la niña, hizo que Black se estremeciera.

A Battle no le quedaban fuerzas.

─ Bien ─ aceptó Black. ─ ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Antes que Lumi pudiera responder, las puertas se abrieron, dejando pasar a cierto unicornio color lavanda, melena azul cobalto (con un mechón de color rosa); y ojos púrpura.

No se veía muy feliz que se diga.

─ ¿Te das cuenta del problema en que nos metiste?

Lumi no dijo nada, sabía que tenía que dejar a su amigo despotricar.

─ Para que el plan funcione, este viejo era crucial. ¿Ahora qué se supone que hagamos?

A todo esto, Battle se las arregló para escupir su mordaza. ─ No sabía que la estudiante de Breaker tuviera un hijo…

Bright Spark levantó una ceja. ─ ¿Cómo supiste?

─ Reconocería ese odioso mechón rosa donde fuera…

Bright se encogió de hombros.

─ Ah, bueno saberlo. ─ Luego se fijó en Black, que no sabía qué decir ante la situación. Bright miró a Lumi. ─ ¿Y este qué?

─ Es el hijo de Nightmare Moon ─ explicó Luminositè. ─ Es para el que te he pedido que diseñes esas armas personalizadas. Precisamente acabo de convencerlo que luche de nuestro lado al momento de la verdad.

Bright sonrió, sacando dos objetos de su bolsillo. ─ Ya veo, toma esto.

Black Strike examinó los objetos. Una tarjeta de presentación, y un extraño aparato.

─ ¿Qué diablos es esto?

─ Mi tarjeta, y algo para derribar alicornios de una. Si vas a enfrentarte a tu madre, lo vas a necesitar. ─ Luego volvió su atención a Battle Strike. ─ Luego estás tú, Lumi, ¿no te dije claro que podías jugar con él hasta que termináramos con las dos tiranas?

Lumi se relamió los labios. ─ Se atrevió a propasarse con mére.

Bright torció el gesto. ─ Uy…

─ ¿A qué se refiere? ─ Preguntó Black.

─ Conozco a Lumi desde que tengo memoria, y te puedo asegurar que tocarle un solo cabello a Rarity, es más que suficiente para abrir las puertas del infierno. No sé qué le haya hecho ya, pero te aseguro que solo es el inicio. No lo matará… pero no va a terminar en una pieza. Literalmente.

Batle Strike no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, no tanto por la declaración de su futuro; sino el tono de Bright. Casual… y sabía de lo que hablaba.

Entonces, Black preguntó, algo celoso. ─ ¿Y quién eres tú?

─ ¿No escuchaste a tu abuelo? Soy el hijo de Twilight Sparkle. Lumi es mi mejor amiga.

Los celos de Black solo crecieron. ─ Ya veo… y… ¿qué es ella para ti?

─ Mi amiga ─ dijo él, volviéndose a Lumi. ─ Pero ahora mismo me dan ganas de matarla. Con esta tontería estás tirando nuestro plan al traste. ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?

Lumi levantó una ceja. ─ Te creía listo, mon ami. Obviamente, usaremos un Pretender.

Bright suspiró, rodando los ojos. ─ Gracias, capitana obvia. El problema aquí, es que a este señor ni lo conozco. ¿Cómo se supone que funcione?

Lumi entonces señaló a Black. ─ Por eso lo traje aquí.

Finalmente, Bright comprendió. Sonriendo, miró a Black.

─ ¿Qué tan bien conoces a tu abuelo?

El semental frunció el entrecejo. ─ Mejor de lo que me gustaría.

Battle rechinó los dientes, pero no dignificó esa provocación con una respuesta.

─ Ya veo ─ dijo Bright.

Entonces sacó de su bolsillo una maleta, que se extendió, revelando un esqueleto metálico con forma de poni. La cosa se volvió hacia Battle Strike, y tras escanearlo, generó una piel artificial que lo convirtió en el doble exacto del anciano.

─ No… ─ dijo Battle, comprendiendo lo que iba a pasar.

Bright le sonrió, y se volvió hacia Black.

─ Entonces, compañero, dime todo lo que sepas sobre tu abuelito. La idea es que el pedazo de metal no despierte las sospechas de nadie.

─ Sí, me lo figuré. ¿Te lo digo todo aquí? ─ Preguntó Black Strike.

─ No, vamos a otro cuarto. Créeme, no quieres ver lo que pasará entre Lumi y tu abuelo.

─ ¿Acaso te dará pesadillas? ─ Preguntó Black, tratando de sonar más valiente que su rival.

Bright se encogió de hombros. ─ Náh, de algo me vale ser un sociópata. Pero los gritos no me dejan concentrarme, y la lata terminará mal programada.

Black en serio no entendía a este sujeto, pero al final lo siguió.

Battle solo los miró irse, y murmuró:

─ En definitiva, elegí el bando equivocado.

Los dos muchachos lo oyeron, e intercambiaron una mirada significativa.

Cuando la puerta que separaba las dos estancias se cerró, Lumi reanudó su trabajo. Los gritos de Battle Strike volvieron a escucharse por todo el lugar, muy para el deleite de la chica.

Black y Bright hablaron largo y tendido sobre el honorable general Strike.

Black daba todos los detalles que podía, sin dejar a ver a Bright Spark, que estaba concentrado en su trabajo. Quería evaluar el potencial de su rival, pero él en todo momento se comportó como un profesional. Parecía que nada le importaba fuera de su trabajo.

─ Bien, terminamos. Llamaré a Lumi.

Black lo detuvo. ─ ¡Yo lo haré!

Bright no puso objeción. ─ Como quieras. Pero si sigue trabajando, no la interrumpas. ¿Sí? Se pone de mal humor.

Black ignoró esto, y entró.

Precisamente Luminositè estaba limpiando sus instrumentos, de excelente humor.

─ ¡Mi príncipe! ─ Saludó ella, con una radiante sonrisa. ─ ¿Qué pasa?

─ Nada, dice su amigo que ya está programado el robot.

─ Magnifiquè. ¿Entonces nos vamos?

Y antes que Black pudiera acceder, se volvió hacia su abuelo. O más bien, lo que quedaba de él. Eso ni siquiera podía llamarse poni.

Pero seguía consciente.

Battle miró a su nieto, como pidiendo piedad.

No puedo evitarlo, Black estalló en carcajadas.

Lumi le sonrió. ─ Lo sabía, estás igual de roto por dentro que nosotros.

─ Culpa a este viejo maldito, que sugirió que me echaran a ese agujero.

Lumi no dijo nada, le hizo un gesto para que lo siga.

En cuanto a Bright, mandó un Z-Bot para que se encargara de ese despojo de poni.

 _ **Monte Aris, hogar de la Reina Novo:**_

Sky Beak se inclinó ante su Reina.

─ Su Majestad, tiene un paquete del dúo lunático.

Novo suspiró. ─ Tengo un pésimo presentimiento sobre esto.

─ ¿Lo tiro?

Novo negó con la cabeza, y sus sirvientes arrastraron la enorme caja frente a ella.

Lo abrieron, y todos los presentes tuvieron que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no vomitar.

Todo lo que quedaba dentro de la caja era un torso.

Sin los cuatro cascos, sin sus genitales; melena impecablemente afeitada, párpados y labios arrancados. Tampoco tenía dientes, y su Cutie Mark estaba cortada de un lado, y del otro, intacta. Solo así lo identificaron: el general Battle Strike.

Para hacer las cosas peores, la caja estaba bien iluminada, y la tapa de la caja tenía un gran espejo por dentro; para que así el general no tuviera más opción que ver lo que quedaba de él.

Novo palideció ante el espantoso destino que Battle Strike había sufrido. Su mirada estaba gris, carente de toda muestra de vida. El anciano giró la cabeza y miró a Novo, con unos ojos secos e irritados.

El mago Silver Wisdom tragó saliva.

─ Se los dije, esos dos son el demonio encarnado.

—… — Novo se quedó mirando a Battle, sin poder creer el nivel de crueldad que esos dos adolescentes fueron capaz de desatar. — Sky…

—¿Sí… mi reina?

—Mátalo…

—… — Sky se quedó mudo, mirando a Novo sin saber que responder.

—Qué lo mates… ¿Acaso crees que alguien, no importa quién, deba vivir después de algo como esto? — Le dijo Novo severamente. Sky tragó saliva, desenvaino su espada y miró a Battle.

—… — Volteó a ver a Novo una última vez, quien cerró los ojos y asintió. — En el nombre de Novo, reina de los hipogrifos, yo Sky Beak… Te sentencio a morir. — Finalmente clavó su espada en el pecho de Strike…

 **La historia sigue, mostrando el lado más cruel de Lumi. Espero les haya gustado, sí que nos tomó trabajo ponernos de acuerdo para este cap; pero creo que lo hicimos bien. A ver qué me dicen.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Desequilibrados por el equilibrio:  
Capítulo 10**

Las tropas de Nightmare Moon por fin se habían congregado, listas para realizar su masivo ataque contra las defensas de Day Breaker.

El número de tropas era inmenso, el gran ejército de Nightmare se había posicionado en torno a tres frentes que atacarían al mismo tiempo, todo en torno a la línea de frente principal, desde la que romperían y avanzarían en dirección a Perpetua Aurora para capturar a Day Breaker y llevarla a Última Noche, encadenada.

Nightmare Moon había llegado hace poco a su campamento, sus tropas la habían recibido con euforia, todos estaban entusiasmados por acabar por fin con las fuerzas de la tirana de Breaker.

—En total mi reina, hay más de doscientos mil soldados reunidos para el ataque. — Le decía Battle Strike, quien era seguido por Lumi y Black, y varios guardias lunares.

Estaban caminando por el campamento, siendo saludados por los soldados que se preparaban para la gran batalla que se aproximaba. Nightmare miró en el cielo el eterno color naranja del crepúsculo, mirándolo con cierta rabia. Ella odiaba este clima, uno cálido y seco. Cuando se adentraron en la franja se habían visto obligados a quitarse sus prendas y pieles debido al creciente calor, un clima que nunca les había gustado.

—Bien, mañana romperemos la línea de Day Breaker y la forjaremos a acercarse.

—También está la posibilidad que se encierre en Perpetua Aurora. — Dijo Lumi con tranquilidad.

—Si se esconde, solo demostrará que es una cobarde, e iré a sacar su sucio trasero de ahí.

—Oui, mi reine. — Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Black. — Dijo ella deteniéndose, sin mirar a su hijo.

—Sí, madre. — Dijo él, algo nervioso.

—Ven conmigo, quiero que hablemos a solas.

—Eh… está bien… — Él miró a Lumi, quien le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que le hiciera caso.

Black siguió a su madre hasta la tienda principal, cuatro veces más grande que las demás, coronada por cuatro estandartes con la CM de Nightmare Moon.

La reina fue la primera en entrar, dejando sus cosas sobre un escritorio y comenzando a quitarse la armadura. — ¿Estás preparado para mañana? — Dijo ella mientras que se quitaba la coraza del lomo.

—Eh… Sí, supongo… Con las armas que la señorita Lumi me ha confiado creo que me podré arreglar.

—¿Lumi? — Dijo Nightmare.

—Sí, le gusta que le digan así…

—Ah… ya veo… — Dijo algo incómoda mientras que se quitaba las cuchillas de sus alas. — Pues sí, sus armas te van a ser de ayuda a ti y a todo el ejército. Sin embargo… — Nighmare miró su escritorio, dándole la espalda a Black. — Quiero que te quedes en la retaguardia.

—… ¿Cómo…?

—Qué te quedes atrás, no es tan difícil de entender. — Dijo ella volteando para verlo.

—Ah… sí, está bien. — Dijo inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

Nightmare entrecerró los ojos con molestia. Finalmente los cerró y suspiro. — Dime una cosa… ¿Te gusta… Luminositè?

Black se sorprendió por la pregunta, se quedó un par de segundos callado, sin saber que responder exactamente. — Vamos, no es una pregunta tan difícil… ¿Ella te gusta o no?

—… No creo que… emm… No creo que ella sea apta como princesa o reina…

—Yo no pregunte eso. — Le dijo secamente.

—… Bueno… pues… — Él se rascó la nuca. — Sí…

—Bien… — Le dijo ella. — Es una linda yegua.

—Sí… lo es. — Dijo sin pensar, haciendo que a Nightmare se le escapara una sonrisa. Black notó esto, lo que lo extraño bastante.

—Eh… madre… ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí… solo… — Ella se acercó a él y lo miró a los ojos. — Solo… quiero pedirte… pedirte perdón.

Black arqueo una ceja, repasando las palabras que Nightmare habia usado en su cabeza. — ¿Perdón?

—Sí… No debí encerrarte en esa celda por 6 meses… Sé que puedo ser… un poco estricta a veces…

—¿A veces? — Pensó él.

—Tiendo a dejarme llevar por la ira, pero… Al final del día eres mi hijo, mi heredero al trono… La viva imagen de tu padre. — Black tragó saliva.

—Eh… Está bien madre… No tienes que pedir disculpas. — Dijo él, tratando de terminar rápido con la conversación.

—Pero quiero hacerlo, esta guerra termina mañana… Y con ella terminará todo un episodio de mi vida… — Ella se agachó para estar a la misma altura que su hijo. — Por eso… por eso quiero prometerte que todo va a ser mejor a partir de ahora, trataré de ser un poco… un poco más comprensiva… ¿Está bien?

—Eh… esta… esta… Bien, madre…

—Bien, ahora ve a tu tienda… No te molestaré más por hoy, relájate si quieres. — Ella volvió a pararse y caminó hasta su escritorio. — Yo tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Está bien… — Black salió de la tienda, y se quedó mirando el suelo, sin saber que pensar ante lo que acababa de pasar. Su madre, ella acababa de comportarse cálidamente… Algo que él no recordaba ver desde que era pequeño… Muy pequeño.

…

BATALLA.

Lo que dio inicio a la gran batalla fue un bombardeo, la artillería de todo el ejército de Nightmare Moon; más de cinco mil cañones, dispararon a la vez, en una gran orquesta de fuego que comenzó que se estrellarse contra los escudos mágicos de las líneas de Day Breaker.

Nightmare, desde lo alto de una colina, presenció la inmensa lluvia de fuego sobre los escudos. Ella, ligeramente sorprendida, arqueó la ceja al ver que el escudo aguantaba.

—Los magos de Day Breaker han mejorado notablemente, es sorprendente que puedan aguantar el escudo tanto tiempo con tanto fuego.

La línea de batalla se extendía por tres mil kilómetros, en los que la potencia de fuego hacía temblar la tierra a causa de tanto poderío.

Sin embargo, el poder de tantos cañones era tan devastador que los grandes escudos no tardaron en caer desmoronados, dejando a la vista los tres castillos que componían en conjunto la defensa fronteriza principal de Day Breaker; Oro, Bronce, y Cobre.

—La artillería mejorada de Luminositè es muy útil. — Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Una vez el escudo cayó, Nightmare miró a Battle.

—Qué inicie el asalto.

Battle asintió y sopló un cuerno. El gran ejército de Nightmare se dividió en tres lanzas, una para cada castillo. Las tropas procedentes del lado frío estaban equipadas con uniformes nuevos, creados por Lumi, los cuales los protegían de las altas temperaturas a las que no estaban acostumbrados. En comparación, las tropas de la franja como los dragones, grifos, ponis y cebras, estaban equipadas con su equipo tradicional, debido a que no tenían dificultades con el clima… Al menos no hasta que se adentraran a fondo en el lado cálido.

Las primeras líneas defensivas, las trincheras, fueron rápidamente conquistadas por las tropas de Nightmare. Varios ponis y dragones las defendían, pero no fueron capaces de representar un reto para los asaltantes, quienes saltaron eufóricos gracias al fanatismo por su reina y confianza en la victoria.

Nightmare vio el avance por las trincheras con una sonrisa, al ver que sus tropas rebasaban la primera línea y cruzaban rumbo a los tres castillos.

—Es hora.— Dijo Nightmare mientras que extendía sus alas. — ¡Tienen todas las órdenes! ¡Ya saben que hacer!

—¡Sí, mi reina! — Gritaron Battle y todos los generales, mientras que Nightmare emprendía vuelo junto a su guardia personal, rumbo al frente.

La Reina de la Noche y su guardia cayeron como una bala de cañón sobre el muro del Castillo de Oro, el cual ya estaba siendo atacado sin piedad ni tregua por las tropas en las puertas.

Con una sola muestra de su poder, Nightmare voló las grandes puertas del castillo y permitió la entrada de su ejército. Los lanceros de Daybreaker formaron y recibieron la carga de las tropas de Nightmare, la reina por su parte miró hacia arriba y vio la ciudadela del castillo, desde donde los arqueros disparaban a discreción con tal de frenar el avance y la toma del castillo por parte de Nightmare.

—¡Vamos! ¡Tomen la ciudadela!

Las tropas rebasaron la línea de lanceros, y llegaron a la puerta de la ciudadela, comenzado a golpearla con un gran ariete. Nightmare, extendió sus alas nuevamente, y alzó el vuelo.

Ella voló alrededor del castillo, disparando sus rayos de magia contra las torres y muros, destrozando el castillo sin piedad y causando grandes estragos.

Ella observo complacida cuando el ariete rompió la puerta y sus tropas entraron en la ciudadela, el castillo de Oro había caído.

Nightmare se quitó el yelmo y miró con orgullo como sus tropas invadían el castillo y acababan con sus defensores.

—Bienvenida, hermanita. — Dijo una voz detrás de Nightmare, ella se dio media vuelta y se encontró con una sonriente Day Breaker.

—Tia. — Dijo Nightmare preparando su espada. La reina del sol llevaba una armadura durada, y con su magia llevaba una gran alabarda que flameaba como el mismo sol.

—Bienvenida a mis tierras, Nightmare Moon ¿Quieres que te escolte a Perpetua Aurora? Tengo una habitación preparada para ti hace mucho tiempo.

—Luces muy segura. Pero yo tengo una para ti también, creo que te podre levar antes de lo planeado. — Ella apunto su espada a su hermana. — ¡¿Dónde está Night?

—Oh, ¿No te has enterado? Confianza que me sorprendió, no esperaba que tardara tanto en morir deshidratado.

—¿Qué…?

—Je, así es hermanita, lo ate a una cruz y lo deje ahí… Bajo mi sol. — Justo cuando terminó de hablar, Nightmare apareció junto a ella y la ataco con un poderoso corte de su espada, el cual Day llegó a bloquearlo con su alabarda por poco. Nightmare presionó con mayor fuerza y logró mandar a volar a Daybreker desde el castillo hasta la basta llanura entre los castillos.

Nightmare cargó magia en su cuerno y comenzó a disparar múltiples rayos contra Day Breaker, como si ella fuera un poderoso cañón. Los soldados de ambos bandos vieron el impresionante ataque, como la tierra temblaba y el polvo se levantó bruscamente mientras que Nightmare continuaba disparando a discreción sin pensar en frenarse.

Tras varios ataques, Nightmare dejó de atacar y se acercó hasta donde estaba, y se encontró con que Day Brekaer se había defendido con un escudo de magia, pero se le notaban algunos rasguños y lastimaduras en su cuerpo.

—Vaya que te has vuelto fuerte, hermanita. — Dijo Breaker, mientras que Nightmare apretaba sus dientes. — Oye hermanita, ¿Por qué no miras a tus tropas? — Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Nightmare arqueó una de sus cejas, y miró el castillo de Bronce, donde vio que sus fuerzas estaban siendo repelidas con brutalidad. Los cañones de las torres del castillo disparaban con un poder incomparable.

De pronto, un rayo emergió de la ciudadela y el castillo fue cubierto por un gran escudo de energía, sin embargo, los cañones defensivos siguieron disparando y atravesaban el escudo como si este no estuviera y causaba estragos en las líneas de las tropas lunares.

Nightmare vio hacia el castillo de Cobre, y se encontró con la misma imagen.

—¿Sorprendida? — Dijo Daybreaker con una sonrisa, mientras que alzaba su alabarda. — ¡Ataquen! — Grito con su voz real.

De entre las nubes emergieron dragones, grifos y pegasos que emboscaron a las tropas de Nightmare. Bajaron como un martillo contra un clavo, quienes, apoyados por el fuego de los castillos comenzaron a arrasar a las tropas.

Eran dos grandes pinzas, que envolvían a las tropas de Nightmare desde los flancos, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la artillería lunar.

Day Breaker disparó un rayo contra Nightmare, quien reaccionó a tiempo para bloquearlo con su magia, pero se vio obligada a retroceder. — Creo que es hora de ir a dormir hermanita. — Dijo ella preparando su alabarda.

Nightmare fue atravesada por la alabarda de Breaker, haciendo que la Reina del Sol sonriera de placer, pero celebró demasiado pronto.

Aunque la armadura de Nightmare saltó en pedazos, debajo de ésta tenía un delgado traje negro que recibió el impacto, sin romperse o dañar a Nightmare.

─ ¿Qué?

Esos segundos de distracción le dieron a Nightmare la oportunidad de crear una enorme espada cubierta de llamas azules, que congelaban hasta el arma.  
Breaker reaccionó cubriendo su alabarda con sus propias llamas rojas, y ambas armas chocaron, haciendo saltar chispas.

El arma de Breaker tenía la ventaja en el rango de alcance, pero Nightmare era más rápida, y tenía la ventaja que su armadura, más liviana que la de Breaker, le daba la oportunidad de atacar varios flancos a la vez. Mientras que su hermana solo podía avanzar hacia adelante si quería ganar terreno.

Sabiendo que tenía que cambiar su situación, Breaker disparó un ataque mágico.

Nightmare estaba lista para evadirlo, cuando se dio cuenta que ella apuntaba a un pedazo de madera que se asomaba entre los escombros del techo.

El humo negro comenzó a llenar la habitación, oscureciéndolo todo.

Nightmare extendió sus alas, lista para ventilar el molesto humo, cuando agitó su espada a la derecha.

Se escuchó un gemido, seguido de un cuerpo desplomándose.

Y solo entonces, Nightmare agitó sus alas ventilando el humo, revelando a Breaker, echada a su lado, con su casco cubriendo su herida. Un líquido espeso y… ¿marrón? salía de su herida.  
Daba igual de qué color era su sangre, Nightmare terminaría esto ya.

Miró a los soldados batallando, y sonrió. A pesar de la emboscada que sufrió su ejército, estaban dando la vuelta a la situación.

Por poderosos que fueran los cañones de Breaker, por fuertes que eran sus soldados, ellos se estaban agotando. Mientras, gracias a las armaduras diseñadas por Luminositè, los suyos no habían sufrido bajas. Y eso afectaba negativamente a la moral de las tropas de la tirana del sol.

─ Parece, Tia, que yo gané. Y todo gracias a una mocosa, que resultó ser la mejor científica del mundo. ─ Sonrió. ─ Ya que me ha otorgado la victoria, no sé, no veo por qué no cumplirle el capricho a mi hijo de quedarse con ella.

Breaker se rio de forma bastante desagradable. ─ ¿La mejor científica del mundo, esa mocosa de Luminositè? ¡Por favor!

La sonrisa de Nightmare se congeló.

─ ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

Breaker se limitó a ampliar su sonrisa, enfureciendo a Nightmare, que tomó su espada, y la clavó en la herida abierta. Pero al impactar en el cuerpo de Breaker, sonó un sonido metálico. Y Breaker ni se inmutó.  
Agitada, Nightmre Moon usó su magia para arrancar la piel, revelando la superficie metálica por debajo del… ¿pelaje? No, no era pelaje. Era un pedazo de tela que simulaba el pelaje de un poni.

─ ¿Qué significa esto?

Se escucharon unos pasos calmados, justo detrás de ella.

Nightmare se volvió, y arrojó su espada contra el intruso.

La espada rebotó en el traje negro de él, uno muy parecido al de ella y sus soldados. Pero este tenía detalles color púrpura. En cuanto a él, su pelaje era lavanda, y su melena azul cobalto… con una franja rosa en el medio.

─ ¿Muy realista, no? ─ Dijo Bright Spark con un tono burlón. ─ Esto se llama 'Pretender'. Una máquina diseñada para engañar estúpidos, y explotar cuando son descubiertos. Por cierto, ¡Kaboom!

Un pitido intermitente comenzó a sonar, y venía del cuerpo de Breaker. Nightmare se volvió, y pronto, una poderosa explosión lanzó a Nightmare contra una pared. El impacto fue tal, que su armadura se desarmó, y su traje negro sacó chispas. Se electrocutó ligeramente, obligándola a quitarse el traje.

Bright sacó una cámara de su bolsillo, y le tomó una foto a Nightmare.

─ Ey, ¿y cómo está Lumi?

─ ¿Cómo sabes de ella, hijo de Twilight Sparkle?

Bright suspiró. ─ ¿Es tan obvio? Wow, y no entiendo cómo nadie ha reaccionado de este lado de Equestria. En fin, Lumi y yo trabajábamos juntos, antes que me capturaran aquí.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Volvió a preguntar Nightmare.

─ Ajá, yo hacía las armas, ella las defensas. Siempre competíamos, a ver si yo era capaz de penetrar su última defensa, mientras que ella probaba si sus defensas eran capaz de frenar mis ataques.

─ Pero ella, ella ha creado poderosos cañones, y esos fueron los que me abrieron paso a través de mis defensas.

─ Son mis viejos diseños ─ explicó Bright, metiendo su casco en el bolsillo, y sacó un mini-refrigerador, del cual sacó un smoothie. ─ Compartíamos todos nuestros diseños. Si te fijas, las defensas de Perpetua Aurora se parecen mucho a las creaciones de Luminositè. Eso es porque son versiones anteriores de las mismas.

Nightmare sacudió la cabeza, intentando hacer sentido a lo que estaba escuchando.

─ Ella nunca mencionó a un compañero. ¡Esto es imposible!

─ Ah, pues aquí me tienes ─ dijo Bright. ─ Como puedes ver, el problema es que ella no sabe cómo hacer armas, y yo soy un inútil cuando se trata de fabricar defensas.

Bright entonces apuntó su casco hacia Nightmare, activando su cañón plasma. Entonces disparó.

El impacto dio de lleno en el traje de Nightmare, que de inmediato sacó chispas. Ella soltó un gemido de incomodidad cuando sintió la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo. Su traje especial había hecho corto circuito. Sin pensarlo, se lo arrancó de golpe, y lo arrojó.

Ella miró su arruinado traje negro frente a ella, y luego miró a Bright, con el casco aun levantado hacia ella. Preparaba una segunda descarga.

─ Claro, que, aunque siempre competíamos, también nos ayudábamos. Todos mis inventos tenían el 'toque' de Lumi, y los de ella, el mío. Separados somos fuertes, juntos somos más. Este cañón lo hicimos juntos, pero tu traje lo hizo ella sola.

─ Mira bien, niño, mis soldados están ganando… ─ dijo Nightmare Moon, mirando por la ventana. ─ Aun estás a tiempo de unirte a mí.

Bright miró a la ventana, sin dejar de apuntar su arma contra Nightmare.  
Las fuerzas de Breaker estaban perdiendo terreno, sus armas encantadas no eran nada contra los tecno-trajes de Lumi. Que además de proteger, también les daban a los soldados de Nightmare una fuerza y agilidad sobreponi.

Y los cañones de apoyo que usaban, los había fabricado Bright en solitario, por lo que los trajes de Lumi proporcionaban suficiente protección.

Bright Spark desactivó su cañón, muy para la satisfacción de Nightmare Moon.

─ Así me gusta.

Entonces Bright sacó un control remoto de su bolsillo, y apretó el botón.

A lo largo del campo de batalla, comenzaron a aparecer una serie de estructuras de acero, de dos metros y medio de altura. De forma antropomórfica, con grandes garras, y una Z pintada sobre su pecho.  
Se podía sentir un poder abrumador, y eran veinte en total.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─ Dijo Nightmare.

Bright se encogió de hombros.

─ Tus soldados están hechos de carne, que es débil. Los míos, de acero, que es fuerte. No se necesita ser un genio para saber en qué va a terminar esto.

─ ¡Los hiciste en solitario! ─ Gritó Nightmare.

─ No, no los planos ─ se rio el chico. ─ Esos los hicimos juntos con Lumi.

Los Z-Bots transformaron sus garras en enormes cañones plasma, y comenzaron a disparar contra el ejército de Nightmare. Ellos respondieron rápido, lanzando sus armas y espadas contra las máquinas a las órdenes del General Strike. Pero aun con los hechizos sellados del relámpago, y de bolas de fuego, todo lo que hacían era arañar la superficie metálica.

Las fuerzas de Bright comenzaron a barrer con las de Nightmare, pero gracias a los trajes de Lumi, seguían vivos. Ese era el plan, claro. Bright y Lumi no mataban.

─ Esto es imposible ─ dijo Nightmare.

Bright Spark se estiró perezosamente.

─ Estás jodida Nightmare, admítelo.

La Reina de la Noche gritó de furia, y llamó a su espada. De nuevo en sus cascos, dirigió su filo hacia el maldito mocoso, cuando una hoja dorada, envuelta en llamas rojas la detuvo. Era una hoja como de un hacha, pero tenía la cabeza de una lanza, y un largo mango. Una alabarda.

─ Aléjate de mi científico ─ dijo Breaker con un tono amenazante.

Nightmare tronó el cuello. ─ ¿De verdad eres tú, u otra muñeca de hojalata?

Breaker giró la alabarda, y trató de clavarla en su hermana, pero esta reaccionó a tiempo, y la hoja terminó hundiéndose en el suelo.

─ ¿Tú qué crees?

Comenzaron a chocar sus armas de nuevo, y esta vez Breaker tenía la ventaja ya que la explosión dejó con un daño considerable. Sin contar que no tenía el traje de protección que le hizo Luminositè. Y, estaba agotada. Descargó todas sus energías peleando contra el 'Pretender'.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Lulu? ¿No puedes más?

Day Breaker entonces cargó su poder en su alabarda, y la arrojó contra la maldita de Nightmare.  
La espada de su hermana la bloqueó, justo lo que Breaker quería. El hechizo que cargó dentro de la alabarda causó una masiva explosión que lanzó lejos a Nightmare.

Ella salió volando, pero esta vez ya estaba lista, extendió sus alas para estabilizarse, y clavó su espada en el suelo, que le ayudó a mantener el balance mientras retrocedía. Y claro, se recuperó mucho más rápido. Ella entonces sacó su espada del suelo, y liberó un hechizo.

Breaker se preparó para protegerse con un campo de energía, o algo, pero no pasó nada. En su lugar, Nightmare comenzó a moverse con mucha más velocidad, agilidad, y sus golpes parecían ser mucho más fuertes.

Breaker comenzó a perder terreno. Su alabarda era larga, y eso ayudaba. No mucho, solo algo. Y luego, Nightmare saltó sobre ella, dando un giro, y dio una estocada, justo por el mango. La espada encantada de la Reina de la Noche le dio la oportunidad de cortar el mango, inutilizando el arma de su hermana.

Nightmare sonrió, y aprovechó la sorpresa de Breaker para clavar su espada en su armadura.

Una poderosa corriente eléctrica recorrió la espada, llegando a Nightmare que gritó del dolor, y soltó la espada.

─ Así que sí eres una lata…

─ No, solo que Bright trucó mi armadura ─ respondió Breaker, sacando una daga de un compartimiento, y clavándolo en el flanco de Nightmare.

Ella gritó de dolor, y Breaker aprovechó para dibujar un sol por encima de su Cutie Mark de la luna.

─ ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¿Te gusta? Lo llamo, 'Luna Eclipsada'.

─ Eres una maldita…

Nightmare soltó un aura de oscuridad alrededor de Breaker y ella misma.

Day Breaker tocó su yelmo, activando un par de gafas de visión nocturna. Justo a tiempo para bloquear con su daga otro ataque de Nightmare.  
Nightmare se relamió los labios, y volvió a hacer brillar su cuerno, dividiendo su espada en dos. Y ahroa, con su arma dividida, comenzó a lanzar feroces estocadas, una detrás de otra contra su hermana, que solo tenía una pequeña daga para defenderse.

Day Breaker entonces apretó otro botón en su armadura, y una poderosa fuerza le arrebató sus espadas.

Asustada, Nightmare Moon miró al techo, donde descubrió un electroimán oculto en la araña de decoración.

─ ¡Tarán! ─ Se burló Breaker, atravesando el pecho de su hermana con la mini daga, liberando un hechizo de 'bola de fuego'.

La Reina de la Noche aulló de dolor, y Day Breaker la pateó con su casco, derribándola. Breaker la pateó en la boca del estómago una y otra vez.

La daga se alargó hasta convertirse en un sable.

─ Esto se termina hoy, hermanita.

Una serie de explosiones en su espalda lanzaron lejos a Breaker, justo al otro lado de la habitación.

Ella se levantó, lista para enfrentarse al impertinente, cuando se topó con un unicornio negro, con una armadura plateada, de la cual sobresalían dos cañones.

─ ¡Madre! ─ Llamó Black Strike.

Nightmare miró débilmente a su hijo.

─ Black…

Sin decir nada, Black tomó a su madre sobre sus hombros, y salió volando, ayudado por el equipo de jet de su armadura.

─ ¿Qué haces? ¡Ella está ahí!

Ignorándola, Black Strike aumentó la potencia de las turbinas, ganando velocidad.

Mirando hacia abajo, Nightmare se dio cuenta que el General Strike había ordenado la retirada. El grupo estaba vencido.

─ ¡NO! ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO ─ gritó Nightmare Moon.

─ Mamá, vive para luchar otro día. Si mueres, ella habrá ganado.

Nightmare iba a protestar, pero al final no dijo más. Sabía que Black tenía razón. El ejército de Day Breaker estaba mejor armado.

─ Mocoso del demonio ─ se quejó Nightmare. ─ Mocosa del demonio. ¿Por qué no nos dijo sobre él?

─ ¿Madre?

─ Cuando lleguemos, intercambiaré unas palabras con Luminositè. ¿Cómo se atreve a ocultarme la existencia de su compañero? Maldito niño… ¿y por qué mis espías no me dijeron que Twilight Sparkle tenía un hijo? ¡Maldición!

Black la dejó descargarse, tenía miedo de no poder controlarse y hablar de más.

Mientras, las máquinas de Bright se quedaron donde estaban, mientras el ejército de Nightmare escapaba con la cola entre las patas.

─ Huyen como conejos… ─ se rio Day Breaker. ─ Hermoso, niño, hermoso.

─ Me alegro que esté complacida, mi Reina ─ dijo Bright, haciendo una reverencia.

─ Al principio estaba dudosa que tu copia de mí funcionara, pero he de decir… que estoy impresionada. Y esas armas que añadiste a tus constructores mecánicos, fueron lo que determinó esta victoria. Sabía que hacía lo correcto al ponerte bajo mi ala.

Bright sonrió complacido, cuando el grupo de Shining Armor, Cadence, Skyla, y Twilight se unieron a ellos dos.

─ ¡Su Majestad! Está bien ─ dijo Shining, aliviado. ─ Logró vencer a Nightmare.

Breaker sonrió.

─ Solo la primera batalla ─ dijo la Reina. ─ Solo la primera batalla. Pero espantarla de mi territorio es una cosa, si de verdad quiero disolver su Reino, y desmoralizar a sus fuerzas, debo hacerla pedazos en su propia casa. Voy a destruirla, y no hay poder en Equestria que pueda detenerme.

─ No entiendo, ¿no vamos tras ellos? ─ Preguntó Cadence.

─ No todavía ─ dijo la Reina con una sonrisa. ─ Les daremos un día de ventaja. Quiero aplastar lo que queda de su ejército en su propia casa. Una falsa sensación de seguridad antes de darles el golpe final.

Twilight sacudió la cabeza, desde el principio no estaba contenta con el plan de dejar que Bright Spark se encargara de recibir el ataque de Nightmare Moon. Excepto la parte del 'Pretender', esa parte sí le pareció genial. Pero el autorizar colocar a esas máquinas en el campo de batalla, con un armamento que nadie podía contener era una mala idea. El niño no le gustaba, le daba muy mala espina.

Bright notó la mirada de Twilight, y la miró de vuelta. ─ ¿Te puedo ayudar?

─ Esa es una pésima estrategia, y tú se la sugeriste, ¿no?

─ No… de hecho no ─ dijo Bright Spark.

Day Breaker asintió.

─ Tomo sugerencias, pero no soy una boba que se deja manipular, Twilight Sparkle. ¿Quisieras dejar tranquilo al joven Spark? Él ha probado su valía con la batalla de hoy. Su inteligencia ha hecho que la balanza se incline a mi favor de una vez por todas. Y mañana, esta guerra llegará a su fin.

Twilight pateó la pared. ─ ¡Sí! Entiendo eso, pero, ¿no le parece demasiada coincidencia? De la nada, su hermana también tiene una científica brillante que ha mejorado sus armas, ¿no es demasiada coincidencia?

─Tiwly, Bright Spark ya nos contó sobre su antigua compañera, ¿recuerdas? Compartían sus diseños y…

─ Esto no va a terminar bien, escúchenme ─ suplicó Twilight.

─ Se va a poner con las de siempre ─ dijo Bright como quien no quiere la cosa. ─ Tranquilos, mejor vamos a hacer cada uno nuestras cosas, y problema resuelto.

Todos asintieron.

─ Iré a preparar las tropas ─ dijo Shining Armor.

─ Yo los suministros ─ dijo Cadence.

Skyla miró a Bright. ─ Oye compadre, ¿puedes fabricarme un gadget que me haga lanzar rayos de mis ojos como Supermare? Eso suena súper interesante.

Cadence la fulminó con la mirada. ─ ¿Y no puedes lanzar rayos de tu cuerno?

─ Mamá, no lo entiendes… ¡es cosa de fangirls!

─ ¿De qué? ─ Preguntó Shining, con una gotita en la sien.

─ Fangirl. Un término que me enseñó Spark.

Los dos padres suspiraron al unísono, en serio que era mejor no decir nada en esta situación.

─ Bueno, dijo Bright. ─ Se puede arreglar. Vamos a mi cuarto, y lo haré por ti. ¿O me necesita para algo más, Majestad?

Breaker se encogió de hombros. ─ No entiendo por qué desperdicias tus horas libres haciendo cosas para ella, pero ya qué. No, de momento has cumplido tu cometido, joven Spark. Haz lo que quieras.

Bright inclinó la cabeza, y se fue, seguido por la alegre Skyla.

Twilight se quedó donde estaba, mirando muy dolida a su maestra.

─ ¿No vienes, Twilight? ─ La invitó Day Breaker. ─ Quiero discutir la estrategia contigo.

Twilight negó con la cabeza.

─ No, mi Reina. Si vamos a usar el ejército de ese niño… prefiero no tener nada que ver.

Breaker se armó de paciencia. A pesar de todo, todavía apreciaba a Twilight.

─ Twilight Sparkle, no puedes dejar que tus celos te manejen. Mañana será el día más importante de mi reinado, y quiero a mi lado a mi primer y mejor estudiante. ¿Estarás ahí, o no?

─ No ─ dijo ella. ─ No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, y ese niño es peligroso. Él no es leal a usted, ¿no lo ve?

Day Breaker suspiró decepcionada.

─ Como quieras. Te quiero Twilight, pero no puedo tolerar cuando te pones así. Si quieres unirte, adelante, tu lugar a mi lado te estará esperando. Pero si decides no venir, no vuelvas a mí. Tienes hasta el final de la batalla para pensarlo.

Y le dio la espalda.

Twilight se quedó ahí, dolida.

 _ **Última Noche:**_

Nightmare estaba en su despacho, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

─ Adelante ─ dijo Nightmare fríamente.

Lumi pasó.

─ ¿Quería verme, Majestè?

Nightmare Moon la fulminó con la mirada, pero Lumi no retrocedió.

─ Dime, mocosa, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías un compañero?

Ella parpadeó sorprendida.

─ ¿Qué?

─ No lo niegues. El que te deje vivir o no depende que me digas la verdad.

Lumi sacudió la cabeza.

─ Je vous demande pardon, Majestè. ─ Se disculpó Lumi. ─ Pero… Bright… estaba segura que él había muerto. Y que Breaker lo había matado.

Nightmare Moon se relajó un poco, y le hizo un gesto a Lumi para que continuara.

─ Tout a commencé quand estábamos buscando fondos para financiar nuestros nuevos inventos. El bobo de mi amigo quiso infiltrarse a la biblioteca de Breaker para robar documentos y venderlos por un precio muy alto. Él nunca regresó, y por eso asumí que… asumí… que lo habían matado.

─ Se lo hubiera merecido ─ dijo Nightmare Moon con frialdad. ─ Y no me explico cómo es que mi hermana lo dejó vivir. No es tan lista.

─ Majesté, tengo un pedido.

Nightmare Moon la miró con furia. ─ Ocultar que tuviste un compañero me costó caro. ¿Y encima quieres que te dé algo? Lo que te voy a dar es una larga estadía en el calabozo, pedazo de…

─ Déjeme marchar en la línea de frente en el campo de batalla ─ dijo Luminositè. ─ Si hay alguien que entiende la tecnología de Bright, esa soy yo. Por favor…

Nightmare rechinó los dientes, pero al final asintió. ─ Bien, te lo concedo. Pero solo porque te necesito. Y si sobrevives, no crees que te librarás del calabozo.

Ella se inclinó.

─ Entendido, Majesté.

Y se fue con una sonrisita en su rostro, una sonrisa que Nightmare no llegó a ver.

* * *

 **Y henos aquí, luego de una larga espera. Sorry chicos, la verdad es que Eyedragon estaba ocupado. Y quise esperarlo, de veras que sí, pero quería terminar esto. Espero que el compadre me perdone, y bueno, ya saben:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Desequilibrados por el equilibrio:  
Capítulo 11**

 _ **Última Noche:**_

Nightmare se encontraba sentada en su despacho, mirando de forma perdida una serie de documentos que detallaba el conteo de bajas en su intento fallido de invasión.

Su poderoso ejército, su gran armada había sido diezmada. A lo largo de la última semana ella y sus generales habían ordenado a casi todas las fuerzas restantes que se replegaran hacia Ultima Noche y que prepararan una gran defensa. Le había cedido prácticamente todo su territorio en la franja y la mayoría de la franja nocturna a su hermana en bandeja de plata, sin embargo, si conseguía derrotarla en Ultima Noche, la guerra se pausaría un tiempo y lograría reorganizar una fuerza lo suficientemente grande como para recuperar todo su territorio perdido.

Sin embargo, sus generales no eran tan optimistas. El estado de su armada era desastroso, y la defensa aún estaba a medio construir, y los recursos que se habían reunido en el castillo solo alcanzarían para sustentar a sus fuerzas por un año en caso de asedio prolongado. Si Day Breaker se limitara a rodearlo y matarla de hambre en lo que gobierna el mundo, sería casi el fin para su reinado.

Ella dio un gran suspiro, mientras que releía el conteo de bajas, enorme… No pudo evitar pensar en las viudas, las familias destruidas por esta batalla… Había sido su mayor fracaso como reina.

—¿Madre? — Dijo Black entrando con una bandeja con té. — Te traje esto… Creí que te haría bien. — Él le dejo la bandeja sobre el escritorio y le sirvió una humeante taza.

Nightmare no le respondió, se quedó viendo la taza en silencio. Black conocía a su madre, sabía que esto era raro; Cuando se enojaba ella era histérica y agresiva, pero ahora estaba serena, aparentemente deprimida.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—… Sí… sí… gracias. — Dijo ella tomando el té. Tras beber un sorbo, ella se quedó callada, mirando a su hijo con unos ojos preocupados. — Black, si algo llega a pasarme durante, quiero que te vayas.

—… ¿Qué?

—En los calabozos, hay un túnel. — Ella sacó de un cajón un pequeño pepel doblado. — Es un mapa de los calabozos, te va a guiar a la salida.

Black tomó el papel y se quedo viendo a su madre extrañado. — Pe…

—Sin excusas, ya organicé una guardia personal para ti. Te llevaran a Invierno Negro, un castillo oculto en las montañas de cristal. Desde ahí podrás reorganizar a las tropas leales que queden, organiza una guerrilla y hostiga a Daybreaker hasta que logres reunir fuerzas suficientes como para enfrentarla de frente. En caso de que yo caiga muchos generales te acompañaran, ya les di la orden, te ayudaran a defender tus derechos como mi heredero. ¿Entendiste, hijo?

—Eh… si, madre.

—Bien… retírate, descansa. Se viene una gran batalla.

—Sí, madre.

Black se retiró del despacho de su madre, camino por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a un balcón, donde podía ver como fuera de los muros todos los soldados estaban preparando trincheras, clavando estacas y preparando trampas.

Las tropas de Breaker avanzaban valientemente a través de los bosques congelados que eran el Reino de Última Noche. Todos usaban abrigos especiales imbuidos con nano-máquinas en lugar de sus armaduras de antes. Estas les daban a los soldados el doble de protección, aunque Bright advirtió que no serían tan eficientes como los trajes negros diseñados por Luminositè, ellos estaban bastante cómodos con sus nuevos trajes.

Sobre todo porque estaban siendo liderados por un total de cincuenta esas cosas que llamaban 'gigantes de acero'. Todos habían sido testigos de cómo veinte de ellos habían barrido con las fuerzas de Nightmare Moon el día anterior.

En el centro de la formación de soldados ponis, dos carruajes motorizados movilizaban el grupo de líderes. El General Armor, la Princesa Cadence, la Princesa Skyla, la Reina Day Breaker, y el chico que hizo posible todo esto. El joven Bright Spark. También había un asiento vacío al lado de Day Breaker. Ese asiento correspondía a Twilight Sparkle, pero ella había decidido no presentarse a la batalla. Eso decepcionó mucho a Breaker, pero cumpliría su promesa que su asiento estaría esperándola hasta el final.

La tradición dictaba que un seleccionado grupo de pegasos de élite tiraría del carruaje de la Reina y sus allegados, pero últimamente la Reina estaba entusiasmada con la tecnología de su nuevo protegido.

─ Y dime, joven Spark, ¿vas a participar en la batalla o te quedarás aquí?

─ Este… ¿qué debo elegir, mi Reina? ─ Preguntó Bright pensativo, mirando su traje.

─ Lo que elijas está bien ─ aseguró Day Breaker. ─ Ya ayudaste mucho de todos modos. Hemos llegado a este punto gracias a ti, joven Spark. Estoy contenta contigo.

Bright asintió levemente. ─ Bueno, quiero participar aunque solo sea el primer asalto.

─ No esperaba menos de ti ─ lo felicitó Breaker. ─ Danos un espectáculo, Spark.

Bright le sonrió a la Reina. De hecho, ahora mismo se sentía casi como su madrina. Pero no tenía que desviarse de su objetivo. Ni olvidar que era una tirana.

Las tropas mecánicas limpiaban el camino, tanto de árboles como de nieve usando sierras y sus láser (a baja intensidad, se entiende). Ni siquiera el lodo era un problema, ya que además los robots estaban equipados con pistolas de aire caliente que secaban la tierra. Era un avance cómodo y seguro en aquel paraje desolado.

El toque de las trompetas declaró la llegada de su enemiga, Nightmare se tele-transportó al muro más alto de Última Noche, logrando ver el enorme ejército que asediaba su hogar. Cinco veces más grande que el suyo. Contaba que estuviera agotado por la larga marcha, y atormentado por el frio extremo. Desgraciadamente las tropas mecánicas la hicieron una marcha muy cómoda.

─ Así que quieres destruirme en mi propio Reino, Tia. Bien, pero venderé bien caro mi pellejo. ¡Battle Strike!

El anciano general entró, totalmente preparado para la batalla, con traje de armadura completa. Y siempre exhibiendo orgullosamente el estandarte de la noche

─ Mi Reina, las nueve legiones están listas para recibir a las de su hermana.

─ Perfecto, es hora de movernos. No vamos a dejar que nos tome desprevenidos.

El general se cuadró.

—¡Artilleria! ¡Fuego! — Los cañones de los muros abrieron fuego, la tierra tembló y la vanguardia de Day Breaker se vio obligada a retroceder fuera del rango de la artillería.

Ella había ordenado que las tropas mecánicas no entraran sino hasta que fuera necesario. Sin embargo, tras unos minutos, volvieron a acercarse, movilizando sus cañones e iniciando un contrafuego contra los muros de Ultima Noche. Paralelamente, los mosqueteros de nightmare comenzaron a disparar desde las trincheras y desde lo alto de los muros.

El tiroteo inicial era caótico, cosa que aumento cuando las letales armas creados por los pequeños visitantes de otro mundo entraron en juego. La artillería convencional rápidamente se vio opacada por el fuego de los cañones modernos, mucho más poderosos y precisos. Sin embargo, las defensas de Ultima Noche estaban a la altura. Lumi había otorgado poderosos escudos a la fortaleza, y sus uniformes brillaban por su ligereza y por la protección que brindaba a los soldados de Nightmare, los cuales en su mayoría no llevaban armadura, sino que llevaban elegantes chaquetas de color azul oscuro, la cual resultaba inclusive más eficaz contra el fuego enemigo y contra cualquier tipo de arma.

—Están aguantando. — Dijo Shining Armor, viendo a través de un par de gafas especiales que les hizo Bright, las posiciones al pie del muro. — Esas trincheras nos impedirán atacar el muro.

Nightmare, desde lo alto del muro, prestaba especial atención a las trincheras. Sus tropas de peor calidad habían sido desplegadas ahí, con la única función de retrasar los asaltos al muro y causar la mayor cantidad de bajas posibles. Sin embargo, había otra razón, disminuiría el número de tropas de baja calidad en Última Noche y eso provocaría que los alimentos y recursos duraran más tiempo.

Una horda de grifos y dragones cayó sobre la línea, desde el muro la infantería regular de Nightmare disparó con todas sus armas para mermar el ataque. Y en las trincheras, los ponis, cebras y yaks no pararon de ofrecer un duro combate a las tropas de Daybreaker. Sin embargo, la caída de esa trinchera era inevitable, ocurrió después de una hora de batalla.

— ¡Activen los escudos!

A la orden de Nightmare, los unicornios concentraron su magia en una extraña máquina, que lanzó un rayo al cielo y culminó con la creación de un campo energético de magia pura alrededor del castillo. Los disparos de la artillería de Breaker chocaron contra el escudo, incapaces de atravesarlo. Sin embargo, la artillería disparada desde el interior atravesaba el escudo sin problemas, dañando notablemente las líneas de la Reina del Sol.

Day Breaker observó todos los eventos con tranquilidad, su artillería bombardeaba sin alterarse. Miró a Bright con una sonrisa y este asintió. Sacó un control remoto con un gran botón rojo y lo apretó.

De lo profundo del bosque, tirado por una carroza, un cañón motorizado de cincuenta centímetros de diámetro se disparó. El misil voló hasta llegar contra el escudo y, para sorpresa de Nightmare, pudo atravesarlo de lado a lado, y caer en el centro de la fortaleza. Nightmare lo miró extrañada mientras que el misil, clavado en la tierra, comenzaba a emitir un brillo rojizo.

De pronto, este se abrió en dos y desplegó una bandera roja con la bandera de Perpetua Aurora. Por un segundo, Nightmare arqueó una ceja ¿Era acaso una broma pesada?

De pronto, el misil emitió una onda de energía que deshabilito la maquina generadora de escudo. Al ver el escudo caer, Nightmare, horrorizada, miró a Lumi, quien se encogió de hombros con una mirada nerviosa.

Entonces las tropas de Nightmare Moon, ya protegidos por armaduras hechas por Luminositè, se pusieron en marcha, lideradas por la misma Nightmare, el General Strike, el Príncipe Strike, y como cosa rara, la propia Luminositè.

Detrás de ellos, los soldados avanzaban con las espadas, y cañones láser en casco.

Los primeros proyectiles vinieron del lado de Breaker. Con sus brazos mecánicos en alto, las máquinas comenzaron a disparar poderosos misiles de gran poder, que lanzaron lejos a las tropas de Nightmare Moon. Pero gracias a sus trajes, no murieron.

Por su parte, los ponis nocturnos respondieron el fuego con los cañones móviles que les fabricó Luminositè, y sus propios cañones de personales.

Con esto, dio por comenzada la batalla.

Los soldados de Nightmare se lanzaron contra los gigantes de acero, pero en lugar de intentar apuñalarlos o atravesarlos con sus espadas, ellos se mantuvieron a una distancia prudencial y comenzaron a disparar. El plasma era mucho más efectivo contra los gigantes de acero que el filo.  
Desgraciadamente las máquinas también estaban equipadas con sus propios cañones plasma, y mantenían a los soldados de Nightmare Moon a raya gracias a estos. Ellos resistían con sus trajes, claro, y seguían atacando. Entonces los gigantes usaban sus garras para tratar de aplastar a las molestias, y ellos las eludían gracias a la agilidad aumentada que les daban los uniformes.

Nightmare miró a las filas de robots, y gritó:

─ ¡Tia! ¡Deja de ocultarte detrás de tus latas! Ven y enfréntame como una verdadera yegua.

Desde detrás de las filas de máquinas, un relámpago dorado saltó y se posicionó al frente. Blandiendo su espada, ella la apuntó hacia su hermana.

─ Lulu, otra vez frente a frente. Por última vez.

Ambas se lanzaron la una contra la otra, y chocaron espadas. Las chispas saltaron de inmediato. Ambas mantenían una sonrisa demente en sus rostros.

Detrás de ella, Shining Armor saltó y desenvainó su propia espada. Usó su magia para incrementar su propia capacidad sensorial, y buscar a su objetivo. Luego, se catapultó sobre él, chocando su espada con la suya.

El anciano general Strike apenas si tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, bloqueando a Shining Armor.

─ Llevo años esperando por esto, maldito traidor.

─ Elegiste el bando perdedor, Armor. El verdadero traidor eres tú.

Ambos empezaron a pelear con el doble de ferocidad.

Y mientras las dos batallas personales entre los dos generales y las dos Reinas seguían, tanto soldados con armaduras de última generación como tropas mecánicas seguían peleando; estando casi iguales. Las máquinas tenían la ventaja al ser abrumadoramente poderosas por sí mismas, y porque no eran capaces de sentir cansancio, pero los soldados de Nightmare eran muchísimos más, y constantemente se relevaban los unos a los otros. Y las armaduras de Luminositè los protegían de todo daño.

Era un tira y afloja constante.

Pero de la nada, todo se detuvo.

Todo comenzó cuando el General Strike hizo una pirueta hacia atrás para eludir un feroz ataque de Shining Armor. Pero de la nada, soltó su espada.

─ ¿No vas a seguir luchando, Strike? ─ Preguntó Shining Armor, alerta a cualquier jugarreta.

El anciano se encogió de hombros.

─ No hay razón. Todo está listo.

Los soldados de Nightmare de pronto se vieron incapaces de moverse. Intentaron moverse, intentaron seguir luchando, pero sus cuerpos no se movían. De pronto sus armaduras dejaron de ser flexibles y fáciles de manejar y en su lugar se tornaron tiesas, como si estuviesen vistiendo armaduras soldadas en sus articulaciones.

Asustados, los soldados miraron a sus agresores. Las tremendas cosas de acero. Pero estos también dejaron de moverse. Se convirtieron en estatuas.

Nadie entendía nada.

Incluso Breaker y Nightmare dejaron de pelear, intentando hacer sentido a lo que veían.

Cadence miró a Skyla, que a su vez miró a Bright en busca de una explicación, pero éste ya no estaba en su asiento asignado. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Perpetua Aurora, Twilight miraba hacia el norte, el helado norte. En donde su maestra le prometió que esperaría por ella.  
Equipados con las armas de Bright Spark, ¿qué tanto duraría?

─ ¿Twilight? ─ Preguntó su acompañante, Flash Sentry.

Ella suspiró.

─ Flash, no puedo dejar que mis celos me controlen.

Él solo le sonrió, sabía que tarde o temprano ella reaccionaría.

─ ¿Entonces, puedes transportarnos a la batalla?

Ella sonrió. ─ Sí, y creo que le daré una disculpa al mocoso. No me agrada, pero no merece cómo lo he tratado. Es solo que… estaba frustrada. Frustrada porque él logró hacer lo que yo no pude luego de pasar tantos años bajo el ala de mi maestra. Y viene él, y con facilidad se gana su gracia y su…

─ Oye, oye, sé que estás teniendo un momento de descubrimiento, pero eso no me lo tienes que decir a mí ─ se rio Flash Sentry. ─ Díselo a él. ¿No te parece?

Twilight suspiró.

─ Tienes razón Flash. ¡Vamos!

Twilight activó su propio hechizo de tele-transporte. Uno que se concentraba en la energía de las personas a quienes se busca en lugar de la locación en sí. Con eso, se podía mover a mayores distancias que el tele-transporte normal.

Ella y Flash se aparecieron junto a Cadence y Skyla, que se veían de lo más sorprendidas. No por su repentina aparición, sino por la falta de actividad.

─ ¿Qué pasa aquí? ─ Preguntó Twilight.

Cadance la miró con preocupación. ─ Twilight, no tengo ni la menor idea.

* * *

Nightmare y Breaker no sabían cómo reaccionar, lo mismo se aplicaba a Shining Armor, que vigilaba todos los movimientos de Strike. Pero este no parecía querer moverse ni nada.

Entonces, se escuchó la voz de Bright por todo el campo de batalla.

─ ¡Lumi! Mi vieja amiga, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Todo bien?

─ Oui, mon amí. Como puedes ver, al final todo salió de acuerdo al plan.

Todos los ponis en el lugar se volvieron hacia donde venían las voces. Ambos jóvenes estaban sentados sobre unos cómodos sillones, bebiendo un té y un smoothie respectivamente. Y hablaban por un micrófono, conectado a un enorme altavoz.

─ Entonces, ¿todo salió bien?

─ Sí ─ respondió Luminositè. ─ Como puedes ver, todo el ejército de Nightmare está usando armaduras de mi propio diseño, que están completamente bajo mi control.

Sacó un control remoto, que le enseñó a la atónita Nightmare, y luego apretó un botón.

Todos los soldados lunares apuntaron sus armas a su Reina, aunque se notaba a luces que intentaban no hacerlo.

─ No se esfuercen ─ dijo Lumi. ─ O mis nano-máquinas van a darles una pequeña descarga. ─ Regresó su atención a Bright. ─ ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Lograste tu objetivo?

Bright hizo un gesto, señalando a sus Z-Bots.

─ Claro. Como puedes ver, la muy idiota de Breaker financió la construcción del ejército mecánico que la hará pedazos.

Las dos Reinas miraban atónitas al par de científicos locos.

─ Es hermoso. Fue largo, pero valió la pena para llegar a este momento.

─ Sí, Equestria está harta de ustedes dos, y, como los ponis más inteligentes del mundo, decidimos tomar cartas en el asunto.

Después del breve momento de estupefacción, Nightmare reaccionó primero.

─ ¡General Strike! ¡Arreste a esa traidora!

─ No lo haré ─ respondió Battle Strike.

Ella no podía creerlo. ─ Así que… ¿Tú estás con ellos? ¿Después de todo lo que pasamos?

─ Creo que malinterpretas algo, madre.

Nightmare se volvió hacia Black Strike, que avanzaba hacia ella con decisión.

─ El abuelo recibió su merecido hace tiempo, madre. Esta cosa es un 'Pretender'. ¿Los recuerdas? Esa lata que te pateó el trasero.

Y, como para confirmar lo que decía Black, la piel del anciano se disolvió, revelando la estructura metálica debajo.

─ Black… ─ dijo Nightmare. ─ Tú no…

El chico solo desenvainó su espada, que generó una poderosa corriente eléctrica.

─ Encerrarme por seis meses, cómo no. Gracias a Lumi, es el momento que tú y yo arreglemos cuentas.

─ Black, ya te pedí perdón ─ dijo Nightmare.

─ Las palabras bonitas no compensan esos seis meses de infierno, madre ─ dijo Black, apuntando la punta de su espada al pecho de Nightmare Moon. ─ ¿En qué mundo vives?

Nightmare se quedó sin palabras. Miró a su hijo, luego a Lumi, y de vuelta a su hijo.

Black se veía decidido, y confiado. Justo como la última vez que la intentó traicionar. Nightmare se llenó de una furia asesina, justo como la última vez.

─ Bien, si eso quieres… ESO TENDRÁS, MALDITO TRAIDOR. ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES TU SEGUNDA ESTADÍA EN EL CALABOZO.

Miró fijamente a Luminositè. ─ Por lo menos tendrás compañía.

Ella saltó sobre Black Strike, que se cubrió con su espada. La electricidad generada por la espada del chico corrió a través del arma de metal de Nightmare, y a través de su armadura. Ella gritó de dolor, soltando su espada.  
Sonriendo, Black chocó su espada contra la armadura de su madre. Una y otra vez. La armadura permitía que la electricidad recorriera su cuerpo, dejándola incapaz de moverse.

Black se reía como demente, deleitándose con el sufrimiento de Nightmare. Los temblores la obligaron a caer de rodillas, lágrimas salían de sus ojos por el dolor.

Y luego, se concentró con todo su poder, y liberó una explosión mágica de gran magnitud que lanzó a Black de espaldas, al tiempo que todas las piezas de armadura saltaban.

Nightmare avanzó hacia su hijo, que se puso en pie de un salto, y blandió su espada eléctrica de nuevo. Nightmare rodeó su propia espada con un aura mágica, previniendo que condujera la electricidad. Black soltó un gemido de sorpresa, y Nightmare golpeó la espada de Black justo en el mango. La fuerza del impacto hizo que él soltara su arma.

Entonces, ella usó su magia para hacerlo caer, y mantenerlo en el suelo.

─ ¿Tu tío y tu abuela no te enseñaron a poner toda tu fe en un arma? Sin duda eres una decepción.

Levantó su espada, y lo apuñaló en el costado. Un punto donde no fuera letal, pero lo suficientemente profundo para dejarle una marca de por vida. Y con el efecto congelante de su espada, Black tendría una herida aun mayor.

Pero la espada rebotó.

─ ¿Qué?

Black sonrió, y dio una barrida que derribó a Nightmare. Ella gritó de furia, pero él ya se había levantado y la tomó del cuerno.  
Nightmare rechinó los dientes y liberó el ataque más poderoso que podía contra su hijo. Nada. Black le sonrió.

─ No madre, no pongo mi fe en una sola arma. La pongo en muchas.

Y con su fuerza súper aumentada, la tomó del cuerno y la arrojó contra los Z-Bots. Estos se abollaron por el impacto, y eso que estaban recubiertos por una capa de 10 pulgadas de acero.

Black levantó un casco, y a su señal, los soldados de Nightmare dispararon todos a la vez contra su Reina. No querían hacerlo, pero las armaduras los controlaban a ellos. Y Black controlaba las armaduras.

Lumi le dio un sorbito a su té.

─ Sabía que reclutarlo era una buena idea.

Mientras tanto, Breaker observaba la pelea entre madre e hijo intentando hacer sentido a lo que veía.

Pero al final decidió meterse. Tomó su alabarda y la giró, lista para matar a Nightmare cuando estaba caída, cuando los gigantes de acero bloquearon su camino. Formaron un perímetro de ocho metros de longitud.

─ Tú tienes tu propio problema que atender, Breaker ─ dijo Bright, terminando su smoothie, y tirando el vaso a uno de sus robots. La máquina lo recibió y soltó una serie de pitidos hacia su creador.

Day Breaker tronó el cuello.

─ ¿Y a quién reclutaste para que me traicionara? Apuesto que es esa estúpida de Skyla.

─ No, aunque no lo creas, me voy a ocupar personalmente de ti.

Day Breaker le dedicó la mejor de las sonrisas a Bright, una llena de colmillos. Entonces, se rodeó de un aura roja, que emergía de sus ojos, y se extendía al resto de su cuerpo. Una gran mancha negra se formó a su alrededor, por el calor que generaba.

Bright se colocó un par de muñequeras, que se expandieron formando una armadura negra, con detalles púrpura; un casco negro, y un visor púrpura.

Day Breaker levantó su alabarda con su magia, y la clavó con fuerza frente a Bright. La punta de la alabarda generó una grieta, que se extendió hasta llegar a los cascos de Bright, al tiempo que enormes llamas color rojo y negro emergían de esta. El chico tuvo que rodar para no ser cocinado, y apuntó su casco hacia Day Breaker. De su casco emergió un pequeño cañón que soltó una onda sónica de gran magnitud.

El choque de sonido golpeó a Breaker, empujándola hacia atrás. Pero no cayó. En su lugar, arrojó su alabarda contra Bright. Él la detuvo con su casco, mientras que de su espalda emergía un cañón, y disparó un proyectil contra ella. El explosivo se derritió en el aura caliente de Day Breaker, al tiempo que una nueva llama roja y negra emergía de la alabarda. Bright Spark soltó un grito. Su traje se prendió en llamas.

─ ¡Maldición!

Breaker extendió su casco frontal, y la alabarda regresó a ella.

Avanzó hacia Bright Spark, y, clavó su arma en la armadura del chico. El equipo de protección soltó chispas, y Bright gritó.

El cuerpo de Day Breaker volvió a rodearse de un aura roja capaz de rivalizar con las llamas del infierno. Dirigió su aura contra Bright, que empezó a gritar mientras se quemaba. De pronto, uno de los costados de la armadura se abrió, revelando un nuevo cañón, y disparó un torrente de espuma blanca.

El aura de Day Breaker se apagó.

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¿A poco te lo creíste? ─ Dijo Bright, pateándola con sus cascos traseros.

Igual que su hermana, la Tirana del Sol salió disparada contra los Z-Bots, y los abolló por el impacto.

─ Convivir tanto tiempo juntos me permitió adaptar mi armadura a ti. ¿En serio creíste que me tenías?

Day Breaker se recuperó, y arrojó la alabarda contra el maldito mocoso.

Bright respondió con un rayo congelante. El arma se congeló, y él la tomó en el aire, y la arrojó al suelo. Esta se rompió en mil pedazos.  
Bright entonces cambió el cañón congelante por una ametralladora, y comenzó a disparar contra su oponente. Day Breaker tuvo que crear un campo de energía para protegerse de los constantes impactos.

─ Maldita sea… niño…

─ Solo a un idiota se le ocurre traer una alabarda a un tiroteo.

Los sensores de Bright se volvieron locos, y tuvo que hacerse a un lado, al tiempo que un rayo de magia concentrada color violeta impactó, dejando un enorme cráter.

Bright suspiró, claro, estaba este pequeño detalle.

─ Sabía que no podíamos confiar en ti ─ dijo Twilight, cargando un nuevo hechizo.

Bright eludió el nuevo ataque con su agilidad aumentada, pero mientras saltaba hacia atrás para esquivar a Twilight, un casco blanco recubierto de armadura dorada lo pateó en la boca del estómago, lanzándolo a él contra su propio muro de robots. Claro que para recibir a su creador ellos tenían una bolsa de aire, así que el impacto ni siquiera dañó su armadura.

─ Querida maestra, estoy aquí para luchar a su lado ─ dijo Twilight Sparkle, aterrizando junto a la Reina del Sol.

─ Twilight Sparkle, debí escucharte.

─ No importa, estamos juntas ahora y eso es lo que necesitamos para detener a este traidor.

Se sonrieron la una a la otra, mientras que Bright suspiraba otra vez. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que terminar así?

Entonces Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno, haciendo que varios clones de ella misma y de su maestra aparecieran alrededor del círculo, todas apuntando sus cuernos contra Bright Spark.

Todas dispararon al mismo tiempo contra él.  
Los múltiples impactos crearon una masiva explosión, que creó un cráter masivo. Y, en el centro del cráter, había un agujero, o más bien, un túnel.

Las dos se miraron, y despegaron al tiempo que Bright emergía de la tierra con el taladro de su armadura.

Un ataque púrpura se dirigió contra él, y rodó para eludirlo.  
Entonces, la tierra debajo de él se tornó en fango, haciéndolo hundirse, y de inmediato se solidificó.

Bright iba a volver a activar su taladro, cuando Breaker aterrizó frente a él, y lo sacó de la tierra como si fuera una zanahoria. Lo sacudió, y lo arrojó contra sus propias máquinas. Con tanta fuerza, que el Z-Bot se partió en dos, haciendo que la corriente eléctrica recorriera el cuerpo del potro.

Él cayó, y Breaker lo tomó del cuello con su casco.

─ Bien, niño. Antes que saques otro aparato, quiero saber quién demonios eres.

Bright ladeó la cabeza, y al final se encogió de hombros.

─ Aunque no me creas, soy un viajero de otra línea de tiempo.

Twilight se unió a su maestra. ─ ¡Por favor! ¿Por quién nos tomas?

Pero la Reina sí parecía convencida.

─ Ya veo. Y en esa otra línea temporal, mi fiel alumna tuvo un hijo.

─ Espera, ¡¿QUÉ?! ─ Saltó Twilight.

Bright se quitó el casco, mostrando que estaba tan confundido como Twilight.

─ Momento, ¿lo sabías?

─ Desde el primer momento supe que había algo raro en ti. Y, por favor, ese cabello y tu pelaje hablan por sí solos.

Bright miró a Twilight, y luego a Breaker, y al final asintió.

─ Supongo que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

─ En eso estamos de acuerdo ─ dijo la Reina. Luego miró a Twilight, todavía atónita. ─ Y en serio, ¿no te diste cuenta? Es idéntico a ti.

Lo arrojó de nuevo contra sus robots, que esta vez sí acertaron a darle un aterrizaje suave.

Él se colocó su casco protector de nuevo.

─ Ya veo. Por eso confiaste tan rápido en mí. Me había parecido raro.

Breaker asintió. ─ De hecho, yo pensaba que eras un viajero del tiempo que había venido aquí para ayudarme a destruir a mi hermana.

─ Pues no, vine de otra línea temporal para pararles los cascos a ustedes dos. Este mundo ya ha sufrido mucho.

Breaker sonrió, rodeándose de nuevo de su amenazante aura roja.

─ Y ahora serás tú el que sufra.

─ Dame lo mejor que tengas, _madrina_.

Y de nuevo corrieron el uno contra el otro, esta vez con todo su poder.

* * *

 **El inicio de la batalla. Originalmente iba a ponerla toda en un solo capítulo, pero adivinen quién apareció. ¡El compadre Eyedragon! Así es, y, bueno, como podrán ver, él puso su aporte en la batalla también. Y como me iba a quedar algo largo… pero bueno, a ver qué les parece la primera mitad.**

 **Estamos prontos a terminar el fic.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Desequilibrados por el equilibrio:  
Capítulo 12**

Nightmare gritaba de ira, tratando desesperadamente de asestar un golpe a su hijo, que ahora optaba por caminar hacia atrás, quedando siempre un paso fuera del alcance de la espada de su madre. Él le sonreía, invitándola a acercarse con su espada. Ella gritaba de furia y seguía intentando asestarle un golpe, y él seguía moviéndose hacia atrás como quien no quiere la cosa. Exactamente a un paso. Eso gracias a las gafas especiales que Lumi le había incluido en el traje. Le permitían calcular la distancia exacta, y también le avisaban el momento exacto cuando moverse para que pareciera un accidente.

Y esa era lo que más irritaba a Nightmare. Sabía que el mocoso no tendría tanta ventaja de no ser por las armas que le hizo esa niñita del demonio. Ella era la causa de todo, incluyendo de por qué él decidió ponerse en su contra.

Bien, Nightmare decidió que ya era hora de terminar con esto. Lo mismo Black Strike, que de nuevo levantó un casco. Los soldados controlados por las armaduras de Luminositè apuntaron sus cascos hacia ella, y dispararon todos a la vez.

Nightmare Moon conjuró un campo de energía azul, que redirigió la energía hacia Black. El golpe tomó por sorpresa al chico, y fue lanzado con violencia hacia atrás, creando una profunda zanja en el suelo. Esta vez el golpe fue mucho más efectivo que si lo hubiera hecho Nightmare, ya que su traje empezó a sacar chispas. Él gruñó de dolor.

Nightmare aprovechó su momento de distracción, y saltó sobre él, clavando su espada en el pecho de su hijo. Sonrió divertida. ─ Dime, ¿qué se siente?

Liberó el hechizo de 'relámpago' a través de la espada. Black Strike se retorció, mientras que su traje echaba más chispas debido a la fuerza del ataque. Black se trató de levantar, cuando Nightmare Moon levantó una gran roca con su magia, y la estrelló contra su hijo. Lo hundió en la tierra, pero ella no estaba satisfecha. Estrelló una segunda roca sobre la primera, hundiendo más al niño del demonio, y luego hundió su espada sobre la 'tumba' que acababa de crear. Canalizó un nuevo hechizo a través de la hoja de su espada, atrapando al chico en una prisión transparente, con un aura fría. No era hielo, sino cristal, pero quería asegurarse que Black sufriera las consecuencias por haberla desafiado, por lo que añadió un aura congelante.

─ Esto lo pagarás muy caro… pero tranquilo. Sé que tú no tuviste la culpa. No en verdad.

Una nueva oleada de descargas de plasma la interrumpió, sus propios soldados seguían disparándole. La Reina de la Noche hizo brillar su cuerno, sumiendo a sus guardias en la más densa oscuridad. No podrían dispararle si no pudieran verla. Pero ella sí a ellos.

De nuevo hundió su espada en el suelo, liberando la cristalización helada alrededor de ellos. Luego, sacó la espada con violencia, al tiempo que un poderoso ataque de magia pura destrozara todas las estatuas de cristal de un golpe. Los guardias gritaron al sentir el impacto, y más cuando sintieron que sus armaduras hacían corto circuito.

Nightmare se relamió complacida. Este dolor era el justo castigo por haberla traicionado. Pero no iría más allá de eso. Al igual que el asunto de Black, alguien más tenía la verdadera culpa. De hecho, era la misma poni. La poni a quien debía castigar.

Extendiendo su oscuridad, se lanzó contra la maldita, sabiendo que no podía verla.

Desenvainó la espada, y se dispuso a apuñalar a su oponente. De frente, claro. Ella no era ninguna cobarde, y, también quería ver a su oponente a los ojos cuando muriera.

Una barrera color rojo detuvo el arma, bueno, era de esperarse. De nuevo canalizó el hechizo de cristalización sobre la barrera, sabiendo que estaba unida a su oponente.

La bufanda de Luminositè recibió el hechizo. Pero nada ocurrió. En su lugar, la maldita cosa se puso rígida y le dio a Nightmare tremenda bofetada. Ella gritó de la ira y comenzó a lanzar una sucesión de feroces estocadas, que la bufanda bloqueaba sin dificultad como si fuera una espada en cascos de un maestro espadachín.

Y la mocosa, no le prestaba atención. Luminositè seguía bebiendo su té, mirando con atención la batalla entre Bright Spark y Day Breaker, ayudada con un par de gafas de visión nocturna.

─ ¿Ni siquiera soy digna de llamarme tu oponente? ─ Dijo Nightmare Moon, con una mezcla entre odio y frustración.

Lumi la miró de reojo, y soltó un elegante suspiro. Como si estuviera lidiando con un niño. Eso enfureció más a Nightmare.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de gritarle o siquiera protestar, pues la bufanda se puso rígida de pronto y de nuevo se dirigió a su rostro a toda velocidad. Y, en lugar de abofetearla, sintió cómo un corte se formaba en su rostro. Sentir la sangre corriendo en su rostro hizo sonreír a Nightmare.

─ Veo que te lo tomas en serio al fin.

─ La verdad no, pero si no le daba lo que quería no iba a dejarme disfrutar mi té, Majesté ─ dijo Lumi, sin mirarla siquiera.

─ No solo pones a mi hijo en mi contra, sino que encima vienes y…

Finalmente Lumi la volteó a ver. ─ ¿En serio va a culparme, Majesté? Usted la encerró en el calabozo por seis meses, usted mandó a su señor abuelo a atormentarlo hasta que se convirtiera en un verdadero semental. No tiene a nadie para culpar más que a usted misma. ¿Je? Me limité a darle armas.

Una explosión al fondo, donde Bright y Breaker luchaban, llamó la atención de ambas.

─ Ah, sí, esa pelea es intensa. ─ Lumi miró fijamente a Nightmare. ─ ¿No es suficiente como para convencerla que no quiere enfrentarse a mí?

El aire alrededor de Nightmare se hizo gélido y amenazante. Lanzó un afilado carámbano contra la niña, que de nuevo lo desechó con un rápido movimiento de bufanda.

─ Si eso no la convence, ¿qué tal esto?

Dejó a un lado la taza de té, y se puso a toquetear una especie de pulsera que tenía.  
De pronto, ante la horrorizada Nightmare, se proyectó la imagen de lo que había quedado del General Strike. Solo un torso.

─ ¿Battle Strike? ─ Preguntó Nightmare, con un hilo de voz.

Lumi asintió con suavidad. ─ Bueno, él es un caso especial. Me hizo enojar, y ha pasado tiempo quelqu'un est tombé dans mes griffes.

Nightmare no podía apartar la mirada de la horrible imagen. ¿Esa niña hizo eso? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? No, esto no podía ser… Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, mientras veía a esta mocosa. Siempre se mostró tan sumisa y temerosa… una máscara. Este rostro aparentemente indiferente, pero con una muy notoria chispa de crueldad brillando en sus ojos era su verdadero rostro.

─ Se lo dije, Majesté. No quiere enfrentarse a mí.

Una nueva explosión se escuchó justo detrás de ella.

Black Strike avanzó completamente ileso, y sin señales de haber sufrido siquiera un poco por el frío. Sonreía.

─ Jajaja, ¿qué te parece, madre? El viejo no podrá fastidiar a nadie nunca más. Especialmente a mí. ─ Luego añadió. ─ Ni tú tampoco.

Lumi sorbió ruidosamente su té. ─ Quelque chose de si faible et pathétique como tu magia jamás podrá hacerle un rasguño a mis diseños.

* * *

Day Breaker exhaló, y soltó una tremenda llamarada contra Bright. Una que venía directamente del Sol.

Cuando terminó, una estela de humo salía de su nariz.

Pero luego volvió a ver a Bright, que sostenía un malvavisco ensartado en un palito. Se subió el visor del casco, le sonrió, y se lo comió. Sacó otro malvavisco del bolsillo, y lo puso sobre el palillo, alargándolo hacia Breaker.

─ Querida madrina, ¿me darías otro?

Day Breaker le mostró sus colmillos.

─ Eres el ser más irritante que he conocido, ¿lo sabías?

─ Eso tienes en común con mi verdadera madrina.

Breaker hundió su casco en la tierra con fuerza. ─ Esta pelea es seria, y tú no haces más que jugar conmigo. No puedo soportar a los que son tan arrogantes. ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes de una buena vez!

Bright ladeó la cabeza. ─ ¿De veras quieres eso?

Day Breaker se rodeó de un aura de poder puro, y se tiró con todo contra Bright Spark. El chico no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, pero sí sus robots, y con sus garras de acero, aprisionaron a la Reina milímetros antes que tocara a Bright.

Ella se retorció, al tiempo que aumentaba el aura de calor que generaba su cuerpo. Quería derretir las garras, quería liberarse de una buena vez, pero, contra toda lógica, las garras no cedían. Eso era porque estaban recubiertas por una capa de nano-máquinas que redirigieron la energía calórica hacia las baterías internas de las máquinas gigantes. No podía zafarse por más que intentara.

A la señal de Bright, los robots la obligaron a pararse sobre las patas traseras, y un tercero comenzó a golpearla en la boca del estómago. La Reina escupió sangre al primer impacto, y no paró mientras que el robot seguía con sus brutales golpes.

Bright observaba con su calma de siempre.

─ Por eso te pregunté.

Se iba a sentar, cuando sus sensores volvieron a sonar. Extendió su casco frontal derecho, y dio un golpecito, desviando el ataque de magia color púrpura.

Se volvió hacia Twilight.

─ Oye, en serio me encantaría que te quedaras al margen.

Ella fulminó con la mirada a Bright.

─ Mientes. Y ella, ella está equivocada. Yo jamás podría ser madre de alguien como tú. En ninguna realidad.

─ ¿Te refieres al ser más inteligente del mundo? ─ Preguntó Bright. ─ ¿No te sientes ni un poquito orgullosa?

—Nunca podría estar orgullosa por dar a luz a un potro tan desleal, ruin y traidor.

—Lo dice la alumna de la tirana… — Tras decir esas palabras, Twilight lo atacó con un rayo, que Bright recibió de lleno, sin recibir ni un rasguño. ─ La diferencia entre ambos es muy grande. Para, por tu propio bien.

* * *

Nightmare había alzado el vuelo, desde el cielo comenzó a atacar a Lumi con fiereza con múltiples rayos de magia. Sin embargo, la joven los esquivo con gracia y agilidad. Con su bufanda haciendo hermosos bucles alrededor suyo. Los rayos que no esquivaba, eran bloqueados por la bufanda.

A la par, Black aprovechó para disparar sus armas contra Nightmare. Ella se vio forzada a convocar un escudo. Creyó que era suficiente para resistir, pero la fuerza de aquellos cañones era tal que la forzó a retroceder. Y mantener el escudo era muchísimo más difícil. Al ver esto, Black sonrió y activo otro mecanismo de sus armas.

Un gancho salió disparado, el cual atravesó el escudo de Nightmare, y se clavó con fuerza en su pata trasera derecha.

—¡Ah! — Black aprovechó y tiró del gancho, provocando que Nightmare cayera con fuerza al suelo. Una vez ella cayó a tierra, activó una corriente eléctrica que llegó hasta Nightmare y la electrocutó con fuerza, una descarga de casi mil voltios. Nightmare no podía siquiera pestañar ante tal descarga eléctrica, solo se convulsionaba en el suelo mientras que Black reía sin cesar.

—¡¿Te duele?! ¡¿Te duele maldita zorra?! — Decía subiendo la potencia de la descarga hasta que finalmente la descarga se detuvo y el gancho se retrajo. Confundido, él miró a Lumi, quien sostenía un control remoto. La muchacha se encogió de hombros.

—Te recuerdo que la necesitamos viva.

Black se rascó la nuca. — Si… bueno… tal vez me excedí...

Dirigió su vista hacia Nightmare, que se encontraba atontada y adormecida en el suelo. Con dificultad se levantó y miró a Black, quien la observaba con un claro odio en sus ojos.

—Hijo… por favor… — Dijo entre jadeos.

—Justo eso te dije después de que me encerraras en el calabozo. — Dijo con rabia, se acercó lentamente y pateo la cara de Nightmare Moon con furia. La yegua cayó y trató de levantarse con dificultad, pero Black volvió a golpearla en el rostro con su casco derecho.

—¡Recuerde príncipe, la necesitamos viva! — Dijo Lumi, como quien regaña a un niño pequeño.

—¡Tranquila! ¡No la voy a matar! Sola la voy a hacer sufrir… — Dijo agarrando una lanza del suelo y rompiéndola para quedarse solo con el asta.

—Black yo… yo… perdóname… — Decía Nightmare entre lágrimas. — Yo… yo…

—Es tarde para disculpas, madre. Muy tarde. — Dijo comenzando a golpear a Nightmare en la cabeza y en el torso.

—¡Ah! ¡Por favor! — Decia siempre que Black continuaba golpeándola sin cesar.

Con su fuerza híper incrementada por el traje, era un tremendo castigo para la alicornio.

Lumi, con cierta indiferencia, se alejó un poco y miro a los ejércitos.

Estaban totalmente inmóviles gracias a los equipamientos que ella y Bright habían diseñado, además de no tener posibilidades de siquiera presenciar el castigo que Black estaba impartiendo sobre Nightmare, pues la paliza estaba teniendo lugar en el interior de los bosques, lejos de donde los ejércitos se habían batido en duelo.

Los gritos de Nightmare eran fuertes, Lumi de tanto en tanto se volteaba para revisar que Black no matara a su madre. Afortunadamente, Nightmare era resistente y se mantenía viva, aunque seguro que ya tenía algunos huesos rotos.

—Es raro. — Dijo Lumi. — Esa descarga eléctrica, si bien la debió atontar, ya debería ser capaz de defenderse nuevamente. — Dijo viendo como Black continuaba con sus golpes. ─ Bueno, allá ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Bright seguía intentando quitarse a Twilight de encima, pero era un poco difícil cuando no quería hacerle daño en verdad.

─ Párale, por favor, no quiero que esto termine mal.

─ ¡Para el único que va a terminar mal es para ti! ─ Gritó Twilight.

Extendió su magia alrededor suyo, generando varios tentáculos con los que inmovilizó a Bright.

Él intentó zafarse, pero claro, el agarre era demasiado fuerte.

Ni modo, Bright activó un dispositivo en su traje.

Los tentáculos poco a poco se fueron desvaneciendo, como si una fuerza invisible estuviera drenando su poder a través de estos. Pronto, la magia de Twilight fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco, mientras que Bright se liberaba, pero su traje aun absorbía el poder de Twilight. Y no se detendría hasta que se quedara seca.

Viéndose sin su magia, Twilight miró horrorizada a Bright.

─ No…

─ Piensa en cualquier enemigo de Equestria. Con mis máquinas puedo imitar sus poderes, y crear una versión mejorada de sus ataques. Este traje, por ejemplo, está equipado con un dispositivo T1R3K.200. De no ser porque te dejé sin tu poder, te mostraría también S0MbR4.500.

─ ¡Twili! ─ Gritó una voz.

El General Armor, la Princesa Cadence, y el Comandante Sentry galopaban a toda velocidad hacia Bright Spark.

Él se volvió.

─ Bueno, supongo que te lo mostraré después de todo.

Bright se transformó en una neblina negra y morada, que generaba relámpagos magenta y azul cobalto. Con su nueva forma, se dirigió hacia sus atacantes, rodeándolos.

Un relámpago azul y magenta impactó en el cuerno de Shining Armor, haciendo que grandes cristales negros le crecieran encima.

─ ¡Oye! ─ Se quejó el General.

─ ¡Trágate esto! ─ Gritó Cadence, sacando una versión de bolsillo del Corazón de Cristal, y lo cargó con su magia.

El pequeño Corazón de Cristal explotó creando una onda de luz que le dio a la neblina. Nada ocurrió.

─ No, pero se supone que estos obligan a Sombra a volver a su forma original ─ dijo Cadence.

Bright les sonrió de forma presumida.

─ Cuando copio un hechizo con mi maquinaria, tengo tres pasos básicos: replicar, mejorar, y contrarrestar. Resumiendo, me aseguro que sean armas más poderosas que el hechizo original, y que solo yo pueda controlar.

Todos vigilaban a este terrible oponente, que volvió a su forma original.

─ Mi pregunta es, ¿cómo es que están aquí? Me aseguré de darles una buena distracción.

Shining Armor sacó la cabeza del pretender, de la cual aún sobresalían los cables.

─ Esta cosa nos dio problemas, pero creo que la superamos entre todos.

Bright gruñó. ─ Maldita sea, no saben cuánto tiempo me tardé en lograr que esta cosa se comportara igual al verdadero General Strike.

─ ¿Qué pasó con él?

Bright proyectó la imagen de lo que le hizo Luminositè.

─ Esto. Conejo sano, no hagan enojar a mi amiga. ¿De acuerdo? Nosotros nunca matamos, pero en este caso creo que hubiera sido lo mejor.

Shining Armor miró fijamente al chico, que se quitó el casco.

─ Aunque no lo crean, los conozco a todos ustedes. Sé que en realidad no quieren esto, esta guerra está destruyéndolo todo. Es su oportunidad para pararla de una buena vez. Y volver el mundo a la normalidad.

─ Nuestro deber es estar con la Reina hasta el final ─ dijo el comandante Sentry.

─ No, su deber es con el pueblo. Mamá, papá, tío, tía, piénsenlo. Estas dos llevaron su pelea entre hermanas a un nivel que devastó el mundo entero, alguien tiene que ponerlas en su lugar.

─ ¿De qué está hablando? ─ Preguntó Shining Armor a Twilight.

─ Él vino de otra línea temporal ─ explicó Twilight. ─ En realidad, él es mi hijo. Y… momento, ¿también eres hijo de Flash?

Bright señaló su melena azul cobalto. ─ Pues claro. A poco…

Sonó una alarma.

Los Z-Bots golpeando salvajemente a Breaker se detuvieron.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es esa alarma? ─ Preguntó Cadence.

─ Una advertencia. Ella está a punto de morirse ─ dijo Bright.

Avanzó hacia la Reina, que lo miró con odio.

─ Maldito niño…

Bright se encogió de hombros. ─ Desde que empezamos esto, solo había un final posible. Yo trapeando el piso contigo.

Day Breaker usó su poder para recuperarse, y se paró frente a Bright.

─ Este no es el fin. Debiste matarme cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

Bright entonces alargó una especie de collar en Day Breaker, unido a una varilla de acero.  
A una señal de su creador, los Z-Bots le trajeron una bañera llena de agua jabonosa, y…

─ ¿Ese no es el piso del salón del trono? ─ Preguntó Flash sorprendido, cuando vio a tres de las máquinas llevando el pedazo de edificio ante Bright.

─ Óyeme no, espera un poco… ─ dijo Day Breaker.

Pero Bright la levantó con la varilla, hundió su cuerpo en la bañera, y comenzó a arrastrar a la debilitada tirana por todo el lujoso piso. Cuando terminó, los azulejos estaban relucientes, y el pelaje de Day Breaker lleno de polvo.

─ Ahora sí, este es el fin ─ dijo Bright.

Day Breaker no podía creer la humillación que había sufrido, pero ya no podía más. Cayó de rodillas, estaba vencida.

Bright entonces sacó una especie de bisturí, con la punta brillante, e hizo un rápido y certero movimiento.

Day Breaker cerró los ojos, esperando a ser degollada, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba muerta ni herida. Abrió los ojos, solo para descubrir que su cuerno yacía frente a ella. En el suelo.

Palideció del terror.

Bright entonces aflojó la varilla, y la guardó en su bolsillo. Pero el collar seguía en su lugar.

─ Eso es un collar de control. Si haces algo que no me gusta…

Una poderosa corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Day Breaker, haciendo que aullara de dolor.

─ Si intentas escaparte…

Una nueva descarga recorrió su cuerpo.

─ Si se me da la gana…

Por tercera vez, el collar electrocutó a la Reina. Pero estaba demasiado débil como para seguir adelante o siquiera resistirse.

─ Voy a escoltarte a tu celda. Lumi y yo la hicimos especialmente para ustedes dos.

Breaker lo miró con odio.

─ Sin mi cuerno no podré mover el sol nunca más. ¿Ya lo pensaste, verdad?

Bright sacó un dispositivo de bolsillo, y lo apuntó al cielo.

Por primera vez desde el inicio del conflicto, la luna de Última Noche se vio desplazada, y reemplazada con un brillante sol. Un nuevo día había comenzado por fin.

─ Como puedes ver, te tengo cubierta. Ya no eres necesaria. Y tampoco la otra. ¿Cómo les irá, por cierto?

* * *

Black Strike seguía golpeando furiosamente a su madre, cuando su palo se hizo astillas. Aun así iba a tomar un segundo palo, cuando la bufanda de Luminositè se enredó en su caco.

─ Basta ─ dijo Lumi. ─ Ya la hiciste pedazos.

Nightmare Moon respiraba con dificultad, mirando de reojo a su hijo y a la niña que lo puso en su contra. Apenas podía distinguirlos por causa de la hinchazón. Entonces, vio que la luz se colaba entre los árboles.

─ ¿Qué pasa?

─ Que Bright ya se encargó de su hermana. Y ahora me toca a mí ─ dijo Luminositè.

Levantó a Nightmare con su bufanda, y con un bisturí similar al de Bright, cortó su cuerno también. Luego, le colocó el collar de control.

─ Le mostraría cómo funciona, Majesté, pero en su estado actual, su corazón se detendrá con la más mínima descarga. Así que tendrá que preguntarle a su hermana qué se siente.

A su señal, algunas de las tropas mecánicas levantaron a Nightmare y la llevaron con lo que quedaba de Day Breaker.

Bright chocó los cascos con su amiga.

─ Está hecho. ─ Sonrió ella.

─ Reestablecimos el equilibrio. ─ Aseguró Bright Spark.

Luego, se volvió a Twilight y a Shining Armor, que lo veían tomando su distancia de ellos dos.

Bright sacó un contenedor de cristal de su bolsillo, que tenía una extraña substancia color morado, que luego le arrojó a Twilight.

─ Toma, es tu magia. Está completa, solo necesitaba quitarte del camino mientras acababa con Breaker.

Luego apretó un botón de su traje, haciendo desaparecer los cristales en el cuerno de Shining Armor.

─ Lo mismo contigo, tío. Contaba con que mi 'Pretender' te mantuviera distraído por más tiempo, perdón por haber tenido que llegar a esto. Eres mucho más fuerte que mi verdadero tío.

Shining Armor miró fijamente a Bright. ─ ¿Y qué se supone que pase ahora?

Cadence se unió. ─ Las dos Reinas han caído, los Estados se han quedado sin cabeza. El poder del Sol y la Luna se han perdido junto con ellas.

Bright sacó el mismo dispositivo que le había mostrado a Day Breaker.

─ Este aparato sirve para controlar la gravedad. Se puede usar para manipular la órbita de los cuerpos celestes.

─ ¿Gravedad? ─ Se extrañó Cadence.

─ Ese es el Secreto de las Hermanas Reales ─ explicó Luminositè. ─ Cualquiera con conocimientos mínimos de física pudo haberlo deducido. Después de eso, fue cuestión de tiempo para que pudiéramos fabricar algo capaz de imitar sus poderes.

─ ¿Y entonces, van a usar esa cosa para reclamar el trono? ¿Los tronos? ─ Preguntó Twilight, abriendo el contenedor con su magia. ─ ¿Y qué hago con esto?

─ Bébelo ─ dijo Bright.

Twilight tenía una gotita en la sien. ─ Claaroooo…

Pero sí lo bebió.

─ En fin, no, no tengo intenciones de reinar en ninguna parte ─ dijo Bright. ─ Yo soy un científico y un mecánico. Y aunque no lo crean, no me mezclé en todo esto porque quería. Solo vine a restaurar el equilibrio porque me obligaron.

─ Entonces, ¿qué harás con ese aparato? ─ Preguntó Twilight, preocupada.

Bright se lo dio. ─ Se los confío. A condición que se comprometan a cooperar con lo que queda de Última Noche, y con la Franja, para salvar el mundo.

─¿Cooperar con… con ellos? ─ Preguntó Shining Armor. ─ La Franja es una cosa, pero en Última Noche están los traidores de los Strike, y los…

─ Los Strike ya no son problema de nadie ─ dijo Black, uniéndose a la conversación. ─ Al menos mi abuelo y mi tío. Y a mí no me importa empezar de cero.

El Comandante Sentry se rio. ─ Eres el hijo de Nightmare, ¿no? ¿No te importa que estos dos hayan dejado así a tu madre?

─ Ellos solo me dieron mis armas ─ dijo Black, mostrando su equipamiento. ─ Yo fui la que la dejó así. Por si no lo saben, me encerró en el maldito calabozo por seis meses. ¡Seis meses! En la celda que preparó para mi tía. Por sugerencia de mi abuelo. No quiero tener nada que ver con ellos.

Shining Armor miró a su hermana.

─ Depende de ti, Twi.

Ella miró a lo que quedaba de su maestra, y suspiró.

─ No confío en ti. Pero supongo que puedo confiar más que en ellos dos. Cooperemos.

Y chocaron cascos los dos.

Entonces Black colocó su casco alrededor del hombro de Luminositè.

─ Tranquila, señora Twilight, tengo que encargarme de muchas cosas. Pero con mi nueva Reina a mi lado, no habrá problema.

Luminositè levantó una ceja, y su bufanda se enredó alrededor de la cintura de Black Strike. Lo levantó, y lo puso a cinco metros de distancia.

─ ¿Luminositè? ¿No quieres ser mi Reina?

─ ¿Te volviste loco? ─ Preguntó Lumi, con indiferencia. ─ Ya cumplí quitándote a Nightmare y a tu abuelo de encima, no creo que me necesites más.

Lo que sí hizo fue darle un aparato de control de gravedad a Black.

─ Pero te nombro el nuevo encargado de mover la luna.

Black no podía creerlo. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Es que… acaso…?

─ Dime, Luminositè, ¿hay otro poni en tu vida? ─ Miró con furia a Bright Spark. ─ ¿Acaso se trata de él?

Lumi sonrió, y antes que Black o Bright pudiera reaccionar, le plantó a Bright un tremendo beso en la boca.

─ Por dios santo, ¡LUMI! ─ Se quejó él.

─ La última vez no te quejaste ─ dijo Luminositè. ─ ¿Recuerdas?

Bright se puso nervioso.

─ Porque nuestras hormonas estaban interfiriendo con nuestro proceso cognitivo, y a menos que las liberáramos no íbamos a poder concentrarnos. Y como nos tenemos la suficiente confianza, y nos parecemos razonablemente atractivos el uno al otro…

─ No te compliques. También te gusto, y tú a mí ─ dijo Lumi. ─ Te lo dije, algún día vamos a casarnos.

Bright suspiró. ─ Tristemente ya es muy tarde, dada nuestra situación.

Lumi le sonrió con tristeza, en sus meses en Última Noche, había olvidado sus circunstancias especiales con Bright.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque de inmediato se escuchó el sonido de las armas de plasma cargándose.

Black Strike apuntaba todo su arsenal contra Bright.

─ Ya sabía yo que serías un problema. Bueno, le mostraré a la señorita Luminositè que soy mejor que tú, hijo de Twilight Sparkle.

Bright lo miró con indiferencia, y apretó un botón de un control remoto.

Las armas de Black fallaron de inmediato, y luego explotaron.

La explosión lo mandó justo frente a su madre y su tía.

Lumi avanzó hacia él.

─ Quisiera ser clara, príncipe. No pidas más de mí. Ya te di la oportunidad de vengarte de tu madre y tu abuelo, te regalé un territorio para reinar. Te di el poder de la luna.

─ Pero con todo lo que me has ayudado…

─ Porque tú podías ayudarme a mí ─ explicó Luminositè. ─ Resultaba que nuestros objetivos coincidían. No te creas mucho solo porque te hablé lindo y te di armas. Eres mi aliado, y un amigo. No pidas más.

Black se levantó listo para pelear, pero al final se dejó caer.

─ Supongo que me lo merezco.

─ Eres simpático, y ahora un Rey. Seguro hallarás a alguien ─ le aseguró Bright, ofreciéndole un casco.

─ ¿No estás molesto? ─ Preguntó Black.

─ No, ¿por qué debería? Lo tuyo fue más patético que una amenaza. Me hizo gracia. Sin ofender.

Black se rio nerviosamente.

─ Lo que sucede es que solo a un idiota se le ocurre amenazar a alguien con sus propia armas ─ dijo Nightmare.

Black se preparó para poner a la maldita en su lugar, cuando Bright lo detuvo.

─ Razón no le falta. Y ya está vencida, ya párale.

Black suspiró, ya tranquilo. ─ Supongo que es cierto. ¿Las van a trasladar ya a su prisión, o habrá ceremonia?

─ No, jugaremos a lo seguro ─ dijo Bright.

Day Breaker lo miró a los ojos. ─ Adivino. Me iré a la suite que ella hizo para mí, y ella a la que yo preparé para ella.

─ ¿Qué? No, construimos una prisión solo para ustedes. Es subterránea, así que las encerraremos bajo tierra, y con un poco de suerte, Equestria se olvidará de ustedes en un par de siglos. Espero que aprecien su precioso tiempo de calidad.

Activó un nuevo comando de su control, y el enorme búnker apareció, era tan grande, que se veía a la distancia.

A la señal de su creador, las tropas mecánicas tomaron a ambas, y las llevaron al búnker.

─ Ahora sí, es el fin.

* * *

 **Con esto solo nos queda el cap de desenlace. La pelea ha terminado, y ahora queda terminar de reestablecer el equilibrio perdido del mundo. Espero les haya gustado, y bueno, esta fue una historia complicada ya que era de coordinarse con Eyedragon. Espero les haya gustado y,**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**

 **PD: En este sí se nota quién hizo qué pelea, en serio que el compadre se pasó para mi gusto, pero allá él. Feliz año chicos, un genial 2019 para todos ustedes.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Desequilibrados por el equilibrio:  
FINAL**

La Reina Novo esperaba frente a la enorme estructura de concreto y acero, junto con sus preciados generales. Sky Beak, Iron Arrow, Winter Wings, y el sabio mago Silver Wisdom. Prácticamente todos los que estaban presentes cuando Bright y Lumi se presentaron de improviso en aquella línea temporal.

─ ¿Cree que lo logren, mi Reina? ─ Preguntó Sky Beak, temeroso. ─ Vencerlas, digo…

Novo no respondió. Estaba segura que ellos vencerían, pero ese tampoco era un gran consuelo. Antes, esos dos solo le parecían muy desagradables. Eran hábiles, sí, y de no ser por ellos, la Franja también hubiera caído bajo el yugo de Nightmare Moon.  
Pero después ese desagrado se convirtió en miedo. Legítimo miedo. ¿Por qué? Por ver lo que había ocurrido con el General Strike.

El mago Silver Wisdom también estaba seguro de la victoria de ambos. A través de sus memorias había visto que habían derrotado a oponentes aún más peligrosos en su propia línea temporal. Pero sí, igual que la Reina Novo, también estaba asustado de ellos.

Entonces, Sky Beak informó. ─ ¡Mi Reina! ¡Se acercan!

─ ¿Quiénes, Sky Beak? ¿Las dos tiranas, o los dos lunáticos? ─ Preguntó la Reina.

─ Son todos, ¡todos ellos, mi Reina! ─ Dijo Sky Beak. ─ ¡Una procesión completa!

Entonces, Novo los vio. Era un grupo liderado por el Príncipe Black Strike, Twilight Sparkle, la alumna de Day Breaker; la Princesa Cadence, el General Armor, y por supuesto, Bright y Lumi.

─ ¡Entrega inmediata! ─ Dijo Bright, haciendo una señal a sus robots.

Las máquinas depositaron a Nightmare Moon y a Day Breaker justo frente a la Reina Novo. Ella tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para mantener su cara de póker ante el estado de las dos tiranas. Con sus cuernos cortados, moretones por todo el cuerpo, y dos collares eléctricos en sus cuellos. Se veían completamente miserables. Nada que ver con los dos monstruos a los que estaban todos acostumbrados.

─ ¿Entonces, es el fin? ¿Las meterán aquí y vamos a olvidarnos de ellas? ─ Quiso saber Novo.

Luminositè asintió con suavidad. ─ Sí, durante los siguientes trescientos años.

─ ¿Escuché bien? ¿Dijiste trescientos años? ─ Preguntó Black Strike, indignado.

─ Sí, ¿tan solo trescientos años? ─ Preguntó la Reina Novo.

─ Si no han arreglado sus problemas en trescientos años, al menos ya no serán amenaza para nadie ─ dijo Bright señalando a la cabeza de ambas. ─ No sin sus cuernos.

Las dos hermanas intercambiaron una mirada, y se sonrieron por lo bajo. ¿Acaso estos dos podrían ser tan ingenuos? Pero luego recordaron que se odiaban a muerte, y desviaron la mirada rápidamente.  
Pero entonces Novo intervino, muy para la desgracia de las dos tiranas.

─ Oye, genio, por si no lo sabías, los cuernos vuelven a crecer. Tardan, pero lo hacen.

Bright Spark sonrió alegremente. ─ Bueno, para eso están los collares de control. Pero, si creen que tanto es el problema… ¿oye Lumi, todavía tienes de esas nano-máquinas que se inyectan en el torrente sanguíneo?

Luminositè sacó un par de jeringas de su bolsillo, y se las ofreció a Bright. ─ Solo tengo que reprogramarlas, pero sí, es una buena idea.

─ Esperen, ¡NO PENSARÁN ENVENENARLAS! ─ Se escandalizó Twilight.

─ ¿Y por qué no? ─ Preguntó Black Strike. ─ Una muerte lenta es justo lo que merecen.

─ Cállate Strike ─ dijo Bright con impaciencia. ─ No, no vamos a matarlos. De hecho, Lumi y yo ya nos inyectamos de estas. Es perfectamente seguro.

─ ¿Y exactamente qué son esas cosas? ─ Demandó saber Day Breaker.

─ Son como las monstruosidades de Bright, pero en pequeñito ─ explicó Luminositè. ─ Limpian todo rastro de magia de tu organismo.

─ ¿Entonces sirven para dejar a alguien sin poderes? ─ Preguntó Nightmare. ─ ¿Y por qué razón se las inyectaron ustedes?

─ Bueno, el que te dejen sin tus poderes es solo un efecto secundario ─ explicó Luminositè. ─ En realidad sirven para cancelar hechizos enemigos. Si un hechizo logra pasar nuestras defensas, las nano-máquinas que nos inyectamos se activan, y nos vuelven a la normalidad.

─ ¿Y las han llegado a usar? ─ Quiso saber Cadence.

─ Yo no ─ dijo Lumi. ─ Bright sí, dos veces. Bajó la guardia y su mamá lo hechizó.

Twilight miró a Bright con una gotita en la sien.

─ ¿Se puede saber qué diablos?  
─ La primera vez, ella descubrió que había capturado al nieto del Rey Tormenta y lo mantuve como conejillo de indias por dos semanas. Dijo que eso no es algo que haría un príncipe de Equestria, que nosotros gobernamos con amistad no con miedo. Y me transformó en piedra. La otra, pues era una situación muy similar, y decidió que su única opción conmigo era empezar de cero. Me convirtió en bebé.

Shining Armor suspiró. ─ Como quien dice, ustedes dos han creado todo tipo de trucos para siempre salirse con la suya.

─ Pues claro ─ dijo Bright. ─ Cuando tu CI es tan alto como el nuestro, tienes la ventaja de ser inmune a las consecuencias.

─ Excepto cuando no, y terminas en otra línea temporal para evitar que una pelea entre dos imbéciles acabe con el mundo entero ─ añadió Luminositè. ─ En fin, sus nano-máquinas estarán siempre activadas, para asegurarnos que no puedan volver a usar su magia.

─ Moraleja, no abusen de sus privilegios. Al menos podrán salir ─ dijo Bright.

Las dos Reinas no dijeron más, y Lumi las inyectó con las nano-máquinas. Miró a Bright, que asintió y puso su casco sobre un botón al lado de la puerta del búnker.

El suelo tembló, y emergieron dos paletas.

─¿Eh? ─ Dijeron todos. Todos menos Black que ya había estado ahí.

Bright y Lumi lamieron las paletas. El suelo volvió a temblar y las paletas se hundieron en la tierra. Pasados unos segundos, la puerta, una pesada estructura de dos planchas de acero de seis pulgadas, sobre una plancha de concreto de 12 pulgadas, se abrió.

─ Al igual que con la retina, cada lengua es única ─ explicó Bright.

Prefirieron no decir nada.

Day Breaker y Nightmare Moon apreciaron su nuevo cuarto. Dos camas en rincones opuestos del búnker, un cuarto de baño, y nada más. Sin decir más, las empujaron dentro.

Day Breaker dirigió una última mirada hacia Twilight, mientras que Nightmare a su hijo. Pero Twilight simplemente desvió la mirada, y negó con la cabeza sin decir nada. En cuanto a Black, el solo le sonrió, y le dio la espalda.

Finalmente, la puerta se cerró. El tremendo búnker tembló, y se hundió de golpe en la tierra. Una nueva plancha de acero cubrió el terreno, esta estaba electrificada por dentro, así que si las hermanas se las arreglaban para salir, se llevarían una electrizante sorpresa.

─ Así que ya está hecho ─ dijo Novo.

─ No del todo ─ dijo Bright, sacando un último control remoto. Este era un pequeño micrófono. ─ Código de autorización Nivel 6. Prioridad A. Iniciar secuencia de autodestrucción.

El ejército mecánico de Bright sacó chispas, se sacudió, y cayeron inertes al suelo, con una estela de humo saliendo de sus restos.

Los soldados equipados con las armaduras especiales sintieron un ligero cosquilleo debido al cortocircuito, y pronto sus armaduras se desprendieron, quedando completamente inútiles sobre el suelo. También salía humo de sus restos.

A la distancia, los hipogrifos vieron una nube de humo negro viniendo de su hogar, el Monte Aris.

─ ¿Qué es eso? ─ Preguntó Novo.

─ El muro y los cañones que fabriqué ─ dijo Bright Spark. ─ Ahora que esas dos ya cayeron, retiraremos nuestra tecnología. El mundo necesita recuperar su balance naturalmente, lo único que quedará activo son los sistemas de la prisión, los rayos anti-gravedad, y las medidas de seguridad contra Day Breaker y Nightmare Moon.

─ Ya veo, si así son las cosas… ─ dijo Twilight. ─ Creo que es lo mejor.

─ Sí, ya cumplimos con nuestra parte, ahora el resto depende de ustedes ─ dijo Bright.

─ ¿Y ustedes qué harán a partir de ahora? ─ Quiso saber Cadence.

Los dos amigos se miraron.

─ Pues…

─ Es una buena pregunta…

Una luz brillante rodeó a los chicos.

─ Ya decía yo. Siempre puedes contar con la gente molesta ─ dijo Bright.

─ Ya se habían tardado esos Bâtags ─ suspiró Luminositè. ─ Príncipe Black Strike, cuídese mucho. Y por su bien, encuentre su propio valor. No dependa de las armas. Ese es el camino de los tontos.

Black asintió. ─ Se lo prometo, señorita Luminositè.

Bright entonces fijó su atención en Twilight.

─ Y tú, por favor, no dejes que tus celos te dominen. Eres una buena poni, solo que a veces lo olvidas. Solo no lo olvides más. Por el bien de todos, en especial de ese potro que llevas en el vientre.

Twilight se congeló.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Mis lectores de biométricos no mienten. Tienes dos semanas de embarazo. Por favor, concéntrate en ser una buena madre, y si quiere estudiar ingeniería, aliéntalo. Tal vez termine haciéndose tan fuerte pueda trapear el piso con un alicornio.

Ese último comentario no le hizo gracia a Twilight, pero sí se despidió del adolescente.

Entonces los dos chicos desaparecieron en un haz de luz.

─ Misma pregunta, ¿y ahora qué? ─ Preguntó Cadence.

─ Pues, nos toca reconstruir ─ dijo Flash Sentry. ─ ¿O no?

─ Y lo haremos juntos ─ añadió Black Strike. ─ Supongo que trabajaremos juntos a partir de ahora.

─ Supongo ─ dijo Novo. ─ Ya hemos trabajado juntos antes, Príncipe Strike. Lo bueno es que a partir de ahora podremos hacerlo libremente. Y ustedes…

─ También haremos nuestro esfuerzo ─ dijo Twilight.

…

La Princesa Celestia estaba esperando en el espacio vacío, cuando los dos jóvenes se aparecieron.

─ Hola chicos, me alegra mucho verlos. ¿Cómo les fue?

─ Pues, bien ─ dijo Bright. ─ Reestablecimos el equilibrio.

─ Mmmmh, pero tuvimos que llegar muy lejos.

Celestia estuvo de acuerdo.

─ Yo sé, lo vi.

─ Me imaginé ─ suspiró Lumi. ─ ¿Y, cree que hicimos lo correcto?

─ Chicos, no me corresponde a mí juzgar. Pero si están aquí, significa que cumplieron con las expectativas de los que los mandaron ahí. Ya puedo llevarlos a descansar en paz.

Los dos amigos se sonrieron.

─ Supongo que algo hicimos bien.

─ Sí, pero me hará mucha falta mi mére.

─ Y a mí mi familia. Mi verdadera familia, no sus alter-egos.

Celestia los envolvió con sus alas.

─ Y se reunirán con ellos, pero hay que darle tiempo al tiempo. Pero ahora vamos, nuestro descanso espera.

* * *

Tras la partida de Lumi y Bright, había pasado una semana. La noticia de la caída de Nightmare Moon y Day Breaker se extendió como una chispa sobre pólvora. Los reinos que se habían avasallado de las alicornios para no morir se levantaron y derrotaron con rápida facilidad a los pocos leales que quedaban a las tiranas, los cuales fueron encerrados y preparados para un futuro juicio por sus crímenes de guerra.

Una vez las naciones terminaron recuperando a sus líderes en el poder, Novo convocó una reunión entre los líderes más importantes e influyentes para definir como acomodarían el territorio en la postguerra.

Varios se habían reunidos y para la reunión se había preparada una gigantesca mesa redonda. Junto a Novo estaba el príncipe Black Strike en representación del Reino de Última Noche, la princesa Cadence y Shining Armor en representación del recientemente formado Reino Unido de Equestria y el Imperio de Cristal. También estaba el representante del Imperio Grifo, el Rey de los Ciervos, el Emperador de los Minotauros y el Khan del Khanato de los lobos, y el príncipe Rotthoof, recientemente nombrado Príncipe de los Yaks.

—Juro, mis buenos señores y señoras. — Dijo Black, que llevaba una chaqueta de gala de color azul oscuro, casi negro con adornos en plata y oro. — Cumpliré con el deber sagrado de traer la noche sobre este, como único descendiente sanguíneo de las dos princesas que, en su tiempo, nos deleitaron protegiendo el balance. A partir de hoy, el Clan Strike se encargara de salvaguardar el balance, y ante cualquier incumplimiento de esta promesa, todas las naciones tienen el derecho y el deber de aliarse en coalición con el fin de arribarle a mi clan dicha responsabilidad.

Cadence asintió.

─ En cuanto a Twilight, quien tuvo que quedarse en nuestra capital para supervisar la ayuda a los damnificados, se encargará de traer el día.

Ya antes de empezar la reunión, muchos le habían preguntado por qué no se encargaba ella de eso, ya que en primera, ella había sido considerada para tener esta responsabilidad. Sin embargo ella no tenía conexión sanguínea con Celestia ni con Luna, era una sobrina adoptiva. Y, lo más importante, el aparato de Bright solo respondía al ADN de Twilight.

Y Black pidió la responsabilidad de traer la noche como una oportunidad de redención por los errores de su madre, como una oportunidad de ser mejor que ella. Bajo estas palabras, Novo no se negó a apoyar al joven en su reclamo.

Los otros líderes en principio habían protestado, pero se los logró convencer de permitir a Black conservar esta responsabilidad bajo estrictas condiciones y poderosos castigos para él y su descendencia. Sin embargo, después llegó el momento de redefinir las fronteras y reorganizar los territorios afectados por la guerra. La mayoría de los líderes llegaron a un acuerdo con relativa rapidez, pero llego el momento de que se entraran en polémicas.

—¡Escándalo! ¡Castillo pertenecer a Yacks! — Reclamar el yack al Black Strike.

—El príncipe Black Strike ayudo durante el conflicto con su madre, dando información y ayuda a nuestro reino. Por lo tentó, lo justo es reconocer sus tierras como un reino.

—Si me permite, su alteza. Las llanuras blancas y el control sobre el Mar Negro le pertenecerá a su pueblo, recuperaran el control sobre esa tierra soberana y…

—¡Última Noche ser Llanura del Atardecer! ¡Tierra Yak!

—Con todo respeto su majestad. — Dijo el Emperador Grifth, de los grifos. — Creo que es justo reconocer los esfuerzos del príncipe permitiéndole conservar algunas tierras pertenecientes a su madre, sin su ayuda este mundo nunca habría retomado el curso. Sin embargo, para apaciguaros, podríamos sugerir que el príncipe Black pague un tributo anual por los siguientes 10 años como compensación a su pueblo, Principe Rotthoof.

El Yack lo meditó unos segundos. — ¡Bien! ¡Exijo un tributo de 30.000 bits en impuestos y 450 toneladas de especias pertenecientes a esa región!

—Pues es un precio justo mi príncipe, lo cumpliré con gusto mientras me permita reinar sobre mis súbditos. — Dijo Black con una leve reverencia.

—Bueno, supongo que eso arregla todo… Sin embargo, debo pedirle príncipe Rotthoof que se abstenga de exigir el cumplimiento de dicho acuerdo hasta al menos 3 años para que todos los reinos puedan reestablecerse tanto económica como socialmente. — Todos asintieron, el yak, por su parte, asintió algo a regañadientes.

—Bueno, por el momento habrá que organizar una producción de alimentos y reorganización de los damnificados por la guerra… Estamos hablando de más de 12 millones de civiles.

—Debemos reubicarlos según la disposición de recursos, recomendaría que los más fuertes vayan a trabajar a los campos para aumentar la producción de comida lo antes posibles. — Dijo Shining Armor.

—También hay que buscar buenos pescadores y cazadores para alimentar a los pueblos carnívoros. — Dijo Cadence.

—Bien, bien. — Dijo Novo con una sonrisa mientras que miraba a un hipogrifo cercano a la mesa, el cual iba anotando todo lo pactado.

La reunión duró aproximadamente unas ocho horas más, al salir todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones asignadas a descansar un poco para poder partir el día de mañana a sus respectivos territorios. Black, al salir, dedicó una mirada por la ventana, donde el sol imperaba en el cielo. De su chaqueta, sacó un pequeño control remoto y apretó un botón rojo que se encontraba justo en el centro. Cuando lo apretó, el sol comenzó a descender mientras que, por su parte, la luna comenzaba a elevarse.

—Príncipe no… Mejor Rey Black Strike. — Con una sonrisa en su boca comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad mientras que tarareaba en su voz.

 _ **Un mes después, Reino de la Luna Nueva (Antes, Última Noche):**_

El Rey Black Strike estaba ocupado clasificando papeles, y revisando los resultados de los nuevos métodos de producción de alimentos. Las reservas de comida estaban subiendo, y las cosas iban mejor que nunca ahora que podían disfrutar del día y la noche como antes. Sin embargo los problemas planteados por las prácticas de reclutamiento forzado, y las bajas entre el ejército eran abrumadores. En especial la impresionante cantidad de huérfanos.

Aunque, también había mucha gente que había perdido a sus hijos durante la guerra, y estaban más que dispuestos a iniciar una familia nuevamente. Al final todo era cosa de coordinarse entre todos.

Un pequeño llanto lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

─ ¿Eh?

Era la jefa de personal de su madre, Rarity Belle, que acunaba un bultito con su magia. Estaba hecho como de sábanas, pero se movía. Era una bebita. Una buena parte del rostro tenía un gran moretón, y sus casos estaban enyesados. Una clara víctima de maltrato.

─ ¿Señorita Belle? ─ Preguntó Black Strike.

─ Oh, perdóneme mi Rey. Es que, bueno, estaba a cargo de la reorganización de los huérfanos en el nuevo anexo del orfanato. Pero no todas las habitaciones están terminadas, y algunos niños se quedaron dónde quedarse. Y, bueno, como yo estaba cerca, me ofrecí a cuidarla por esta noche.

─ Ah, ya veo ─ dijo Black. ─ Bueno, en ese caso, tómese la tarde libre, señorita Belle. Vaya a su cuarto, encárguese de la niña como se merece.

Rarity se inclinó, agradecida. ─ Se lo agradezco, mi Rey.

─ Claro, claro, ¿entonces, esto es solo por una noche, o se quedará a la niña por más tiempo?

─ Pues, dijeron que solo tendrían que desocupar una bodega o algo así. Así que mañana en la mañana, ya tendrá su cuarto.

Entonces la bebita comenzó a gimotear, y Rarity apretó contra sí, y la besó en la frente.

─ Está bien, dulce niña, está bien. Nadie te ha dicho que tengamos que separarnos. Puedes quedarte conmigo lo que necesites.

La niña se tranquilizó de inmediato ante el contacto, y acurrucó su nariz contra Rarity.

─ Pero creo… creo que a ella me la quedaré yo. Oficialmente. No sé, siento como si estuviéramos destinadas la una a la otra. Ella tocó mi corazón.

─ Ya veo ─ sonrió Black. ─ Te ofrecería ayuda, pero como sabrá, estamos pasando por una crisis.

─ Yo entiendo, tranquilo, mi Rey ─ dijo Rarity. ─ La verdad estoy muy aliviada que haya podido conservar mi puesto aquí.

El Rey Strike se rio alegremente.

─ Claro, claro. Si es usted una excelente empleada, señora Belle. Y, dígame, ¿cuál es el nombre de la niña?

Rarity siguió meciendo a bebita. ─ Pues, los registros del orfanato dicen que se llama Luminositè. Es un nombre muy bonito, ¿no cree? Hola Luminositè, ¿cómo estás pequeña? ¿Te gusta el apellido Belle? ¿Puedes decir mamá?

Black Strike se paralizó unos segundos, y miró a la pequeña. Pelaje azul claro, casi blanco. Y melena color rubio platinado.

El Rey Strike sintió escalofríos.

─ Señora Belle…

─ Dígame, mi Rey.

─ No la pierda de vista, por lo que más quiera ─ dijo él haciendo lo posible por mantener la compostura. ─ Dicen que los niños maltratados pueden desarrollar tendencias… un poco extrañas. Así que, si la adopta, vigílela muy de cerca.

─ No se preocupe, mi Rey. Criaré a esta niña para convertirla en una perfecta damisela.

 _ **10 meses después, Reino Unido de Equestria y el Imperio Cristal:**_

─ ¡Puje, Reina mía! ¡Puje!

Twilight gritó, gritó, pero al final sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados cuando un potente llanto llenó el cuarto.

─ Es un niño ─ dijo orgulloso Flash. ─ Y, whoa, qué niño.

─ Es el cordón umbilical, señor ─ dijo con paciencia el doctor. ─ Pero sí, es niño.

El doctor le dio el bebé a la enfermera, que se apresuró a limpiarlo, secarlo con cuidado, y depositarlo en las alas del padre.

─ ¡Twi, mira! ¡Es precioso!

Twilight miró al pequeño, con pelaje magenta como el suyo. La melena azul cobalto como Flash, peeero con una franja rosa. Twilight sabía que no podían ser el mismo, después de todo, fue _ese_ el que le anunció su embarazo. Pero el parecido era innegable.

─ ¿Twilight? ─ Preguntó Flash. ─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo malo con nuestra brillante chispa de felicidad?

─ Por favor no lo llames así ─ pidió la alicornio. ─ Todos menos eso. Mejor llamémoslo Dusk Shine.

Él le dio un beso. ─ Como mi Reina desee.

─ Y será mejor que no te perdamos de vista, Dusk. Por si acaso.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Pobre Eye, le tocó seguirme el ritmo. Pero bueno, me alegro que hayamos trabajado juntos hasta este punto. Y encima convencí al compadre de hacer un cap de bonus. Es que no es aconsejable terminar un fic con 13 capítulos, digo.**

 **No, son bromas. Pero de todos modos hay cabos sueltos que quiero cerrar. Espero les haya gustado,**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Desequilibrados por el equilibrio:  
EPÍLOGO**

Los 300 años no pasaron rápido, fue muy aburrido. La primera semana el compartir habitación no había sido del agrado de ninguna de las dos, y más de una vez estuvieron cerca de matarse entre ellas de no ser porque los guardias mecánicos, y los shocks de los collares de control de Bright y Lumi las detuvieron.

Con el tiempo las cosas se fueron calmando, tras el primer mes ambas solo se limitaron a insultarse mutuamente y a mantener fuertes discusiones plagadas de insultos.

Para el segundo mes ya estaban calmadas, se habían dicho todo lo que tenían que decirse. Ese día ambas estuvieron acostadas, mirando el cronómetro digital avanzar.

Era el único ruido en toda la habitación, ninguna quería cruzar siquiera las miradas, aunque ocasionalmente se miraban mutuamente más que nada por la costumbre generada por los años de enemistad.

Ambas se habían quitado sus armaduras, las cuales estaban a los pies de sus respectivas camas.

Nightmare estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de aburrimiento, de hecho no la estaba pasando tan mal como cuando estuvo en la luna, por lo menos aquí tenía una cama suave y comida caliente. Sin embargo, Day Breaker era otro caso, pues el aburrimiento la estaba matando. Ella no paraba de dar vueltas en su cama con el mero intento de entretenerse. De tanto en tanto miraba a su hermana, pues no comprendía lo serena que estaba ante tal aburrimiento.

Finalmente ella se cansó y se levantó, captando la atención de Nightmare Moon. Day miró al techo, a una pequeña cámara que monitoreaba a las prisioneras.

—¡Oigan mocosos! ¡¿No esperaran que pase 300 años aquí sin hacer nada?! — Por unos segundos no pasó nada, hasta que de pronto una compuerta en el techo se abrió y de ella cayeron varias docenas de juegos de mesa de diversos tipos. — … ¿Esto es una broma verdad? — Dijo ella mientras que le hervía la sangre.

—Mne, es más de lo que tuve en la luna. — Dijo Nightmare mientras revisaba los juegos que había.

—¿Cómo estas tan calmada? ¡¿Cómo soportas semejante aburrimiento?! — Preguntó Day Breaker, totalmente histérica.

—Repito, "Es más de que tuve en la luna" ¿Tienes idea de lo que es ver siempre el mismo páramo desolado, sin una cama, sin juegos ni nada para entretenerse? — Dijo sin mirarla.

—Tsk, claro, había olvidado que tienes experiencia en este tipo de derrotas. — Dijo a modo de insulto.

—Ja, ja. Que graciosa. — Dijo con sarcasmo. — Pues… parece que por desgracia son juegos para dos o más jugadores… — Las dos se miraron. Day Breaker sufrió un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo mientras que se daba media vuelta.

—Ni loca…

—A mí tampoco me gusta pero tampoco hay muchas opciones, mínimo así mantenemos ocupado el cerebro. — Dijo sacando un juego clásico, serpientes y escaleras.

Day Beaker refunfuñó pero terminó por aceptar la invitación, después de todo no había otra cosa que hacer.

Así pasaron los meses, ambas jugaba juegos de mesa diferentes por día. En un principio ambas eran enormemente competitivas y se negaban a perder, hasta llegaban a hacer apuestas donde la perdedora tenía que someterse a humillaciones por parte de la ganadora, marcador en el cual ambas ganaron igual número de veces.

Así fue como pasaron su primer año, y al inicio del segundo por fin sus actitudes comenzaron a enfriarse un poco.

 _ **300 años después…**_

Ambas estaban acostadas en el suelo, por fin, era el último día de su encierro. Habían decidido jugar una última partida de ajedrez, y desempatar un marcador estancado.

—Y ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando salgas? — Preguntó Day Breaker moviendo su humano.

—Me gustaría regresar a Ultima Noche. — Posicionó a su alfil, amenazando al humano de Day.

—¿Verás a tus descendientes? — Hizo avanzar a su caballo, tomando la torre de Nightmare.

—Pues claro, ¿Tú a dónde iras? — Con una sonrisa, movió su segundo alfil, capturando la torre de Day Breaker y amenazando a su rey. — Jaque.

—… ¿Cómo? Uf, yegua astuta. — Dijo pensando. — Pues yo creo que iré a ver a la descendencia de mi alumna… Y… bueno, tal vez intente sentar cabeza. — Hizo un enroque para defender al rey.

—Je. — Rio Nightmare. — ¿Vas a buscar pareja? — Movió a su torre restante, amenazando nuevamente al rey de Day.

—… — Day miró a Nightmare, movió a su rey para ponerlo seguro. — Tengo intereses…

—Pues me alegro, te haría bien conseguir marido. — Movió a su reina. — Jaque mate.

Day Beaker parpadeo varias veces. — Uf, bien jugado hermanita.

—Lo mismo digo, hermana.

Finalmente, el Timer anunció diez segundos para su liberación. El edificio comenzó a moverse, muy suavemente. Estaban saliendo a la superficie después de trescientos años.

El reloj llegó a cero, y las pesadas puertas de concreto y acero se abrieron.

Ambas tuvieron que cubrir sus ojos ante lo brillante del sol. Pero se recuperaron pronto.

─ Hay vamos, ─ se rio alguien. Una algo chillona, y con un tono impertinente. ─ La de negro, es una cosa. Pero la otra, ¿qué no era una diosa del sol? En serio que…

Ambas fijaron su atención en el poni que salió a recibirlas.

Era un semental de unos veinticuatro años. Pelaje lavanda muy claro, casi blanco. Melena rubia platinada, con una franja morada a la izquierda. Y una elegante bufanda púrpura, con detalles negros.

Sobra decir que ambas casi se caen del susto. Todo en él era demasiado familiar.

Y no ayudó que de su bolsillo sacara una especie de portafolios, que se abrió, y del que emergiera una estructura de acero, de cuatro metros de alto. Con enormes garras. De no ser porque era de color verde menta, y estaba equipado con luces azules, sería exactamente igual a las tropas mecánicas de aquel entonces.

Pero eso poco importaba a Nightmare, que no perdía de vista la bufanda del poni.

─ Bueno, c'est un plasair de vous renconter ─ dijo el poni. ─ Pueden llamarme Étnicelle Brillante, y soy el vigilante de esta área.

Day Breaker sintió un nuevo escalofrío. ─ Ese nombre es francés. Significa… significa… Chispa, Chispa brillante. Bright… Spark…

─ Este… ¿sí? Y el suyo significa Rompe Días, o Pause Do Jour. ¿A qué viene eso?

Day Breaker dio media vuelta, y se dispuso a regresar a su búnker, pero este ya se había vuelto a hundir en la tierra. Estaba libre, no había nada más que discutir.

Nightmare Moon también estaba nerviosa pero más porque el tipo extendió su casco, donde la bufanda se enroscó por su cuenta como una serpiente (lo que Nightmare temía). Pero lo que hizo fue abrir el pecho del gigante de acero, revelando un refrigerador. La bufanda tomó un smoothie para su dueño, que les sonrió a ambas.

─ ¿Entonces, puedo ofrecerles algo de beber? Tengo gaseosas, agua, ¿una cerveza? Luego de pasar trescientos años encerrado, yo con gusto me disfrutaría una. O dos, o…

─ Estamos bien, gracias ─ dijeron ambas.

─ Ah bueno, en ese caso, las escoltaremos. Ya las están esperando ─ anunció Étnicelle. ─ Señorita Moon, yo tendré el honor de escoltarla en persona. A la señora Breaker la escoltará mi máquina. Ustedes perdonarán, pero el Reino Unido y La Luna Nueva están muy lejos la una de la otra, y se me dieron instrucciones de llevarlas antes de que oscurezca.

─ ¿Y por qué yo tengo que ser escoltada en persona? ─ Preguntó Nightmare Moon. ─ ¿No es mejor que me escolte otra máquina mejor?

─ Lo siento pero solo me dieron uno de estos para el trabajo ─ se explicó él. ─ Además, aprovecharé a saludar a mi prima, Luminosity. Ella reina sobre Última Noche y hace tiempo que no la veo, así que voy y aprovecho el viaje.

Nightmare tembló. ─ Luminosity, ¿de casualidad ese mundo no se traduce Luminosité?

─ Y dale ─ dijo él, haciendo un elegante gesto de exasperación. ─ Pues sí, ¿y qué? Oigan, no tengo tiempo para esto, pongámonos en marcha, ¿quieren?

Las dos hermanas se despidieron la una de la otra, temblando ligeramente. No tenían ni idea de a qué se enfrentarían a partir de ahora.

 _ **Reino Unido:**_

La máquina dejó a Day Breaker en el salón del trono, y emitió una serie de pitidos. Luego, dio media vuelta y regresó a la base de operaciones. Un sirviente se apareció, y le anunció a Breaker que la Reina la recibirá pronto, que se pusiera cómoda.

El Salón del Trono estaba pintado con colores salmón y verde aguamarina en las paredes. Y los azulejos del suelo eran de un hermoso azul cielo.

Se respiraba una brisa fresca y vigorizante. Muy diferente a sus días en Perpetua Aurora.

Y, se fijó en el collage de fotografías en una pared. Al pie, había una fotografía de cuerpo completo de Shining Armor, de Cadence, de Twilight Sparkle, etc.

Y, frente a cada fotografía, había un pequeño florero con una rosa roja, que era cambiada diariamente.

Un gentil casco tocó el hombro de la ex Reina, llamando su atención.

─ ¡Tía Breaker! ─ Saludó alegremente la joven Reina Skyla.

Day Breaker sonrió alegremente. ─ ¡Skyla! ¿Tú eres la nueva Reina?

─ Pues, ni tan nueva, lo soy desde hace doscientos cuarenta y siete años, cuando tía Twilight murió ─ dijo ella. ─ Es un gusto volver a verte, tía.

─ Es un gusto verte a ti ─ saludó Day Breaker. ─ Me gusta lo que has hecho con el Reino.

─ Pues, se hace lo que se puede. Por suerte vivimos en una era en la que podemos contar con las máquinas para echarnos un casco ─ dijo ella. ─ ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?

Tocó una campanilla dos veces, y otro gigante de acero entró a escena, abriendo su pecho, revelando una gran colección de bebidas.

─ ¿Cola? ¿Jugo de naranja? ¿Una cerveza? Si yo hubiera estado atrapado trescientos años también, con gusto me tomaría una.

Breaker rodó los ojos. ─ Lo mismo me dijo el tipo que nos liberó.

─ Ah, sí, Étnicelle. Es simpático.

─ ¿Lo conoces? ─ Preguntó Breaker. ─ Bueno, claro, es tu empleado.

─ Sí, bueno, no trabaja para mí, solo me hizo el favor de irlas a recibir. En realidad es mi tátara-tátara sobrino nieto. ─ Explicó Skyla. ─ Lo mandé a él porque, bueno, en caso ustedes dos quisieran hacer algo raro, él podría detenerlas fácilmente. Después de todo, es parte de una larga dinastía de inventores y armeros.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Soltó Day Breaker.

Skyla señaló hacia la fotografía que estaba entre la de Twilight y de Flash Sentry. Era un joven de cabello color azul cobalto con una franja rosa, y pelaje color lavanda. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor, era que estaba vestido con un traje negro, con detalles color púrpura.

─ ¡NO!

─ Tía, tranquilízate─ dijo Skyla. ─ Se parece, pero no es. Bright Spark y su amiguita desaparecieron justo después de encerrarlas a ustedes. Y antes de irse, le dijo a tía Twilight que estaba embarazada.

─ Entonces, ¿ese es el hijo de Twilight Sparkle? ¿De esta línea temporal? ─ Preguntó asustada Day Breaker.

─ Sí, es mi primo Dusk Shine. El tío Flash quería llamarlo Bright Spark, pero la tía Twlight le dijo que no se atreviera. Entonces, es Dusk.

─ Es igualito…

─ Y también fue un científico loco ─ dijo Skyla. ─ Pero la tía Twilight nunca lo perdió de vista y lo puso en cintura muchas veces. Te lo juro. Solo se puso algo fuera de control cuando se casó con esa otra inventora.

─ ¿Luminositè? ─ Preguntó Breaker.

─ Sí, ella sí se llamaba así, pero igual, no se compara a la otra. Tranquila tía. Lo único que hicieron, fue llevar al mundo a una nueva era tecnológica. La magia ya quedó en segundo plano, tristemente.

─ ¿En serio?

─ Es más práctico usar los gadgets que cualquiera puede conseguir en cualquier supermercado. Existe el dicho, Faust hizo a todos los ponis; pero Dusk y Lumi los hicieron iguales.

─ Ya veo… ─ dijo Day Breaker.

No estaba segura si le gustaba la nueva era.

─ No es tan malo, tía, las máquinas te facilitan la vida enormemente. Y Dusk y Lumi son dos figuras históricas recordadas con mucho cariño entre los ponis.

Breaker gruñó, de mal humor. ─ Sí, claro. Los dioses de la tecnología. ¿Por qué no les ofrecieron las alas mejor?

─ De hecho, sí, lo hicieron, pero ambos dijeron que no les interesaba vivir para siempre.

─ Menos mal ─ dijo Breaker.

─ No era tan malo, de veras. ─ Aseguró Skyla. ─ Te hubiera caído bien. Ahora, ven, te mostraré tu habitación. Contraté un par de sirvientes solo para ti. Pero la mayoría aquí preferimos a los sirvientes mecánicos.

─ Agradezco tu hospitalidad, Skyla.

─ Cuando quieras, tía, cuando quieras ─ sonrió la joven alicornio. ─ Y qué bueno que estés con nosotros.

 _ **Reino de la Luna Nueva:**_

Étnicelle la dejó frente a un grupo de guardias frente al castillo. Nightmare miró el castillo con cierta nostalgia. El mismo ahora era tres veces más grande y esplendoroso que durante su mandato. Además, a diferencia de antes, había una pequeña ciudad a los pies del muro, una pequeña pero muy próspera ciudad.

En esta época del año la nieve cubría los techos, pero a diferencia de antaño, era una nieve tranquila, alegre donde los niños jugaban en paz. No era el frio mortal de hace 300 años.

—Por aquí, alteza. — Dijo uno de los guardias con respeto.

Étnicelle se unió al grupo, en la retaguardia. Un par de soldados lo saludaron, y él les correspondió el saludo con buen humor.

Nightmare siguió al guardia, al caminar por las calles de la ciudad pudo notar que muchos retrocedían al verla y los padres tomaban a sus hijos para alejarlos de ella. Nightmare se disgustó bastante, cuando ella reinaba sus súbditos la miraban con gran respeto y admiración, ahora… Solo había miedo.

Fuera de eso, el progreso tecnológico era asombroso; Los niños jugaban con extraños juguetes a control remoto, también pudo ver algunas tiendas que en sus vidrieras exhibían extrañas mercaderías y se promocionaban con brillantes carteles que titilaban.

Nightmare, curiosa, aprovechó para acercarse a uno de los negocios que poseía una vidriera que exhibía sus mercancías. El negocio se llama "Electrónicos del Tío Snow", y en la vidriera había objetos de lo más curiosos, pero lo que más la atrajo fue una especie de placa plana con imágenes en movimiento con una definición semejante con la propia realidad.

—Es un televisor de 76 pulgadas, de alta definición. — Le aclaró uno de los guardas. — Supongo que se debe poner al tanto del progreso.

—Ajá… claro… — Dijo ella, sin saber muy bien como tomar esas palabras.

Siguió caminando, hasta que de pronto se detuvo al ver una especie de caja metálica cuadrada andando por las calles llevando una bolsa de compras en un brazo mecánico. Junto a él había una anciana ciega que lo sostenía con la ayuda de una correa. Nightmare arqueo una ceja y siguió a la anciana con la mirada, la cual tarareaba una tranquila canción.

—Bueno… son útiles. — Reconoció ella.

Afortunadamente no tardó mucho en llegar al castillo, el cual estaba separado de la ciudad por una fosa. El puente bajó y las puertas se abrieron para mostrar a una yegua adulta, aunque joven. El aspecto físico era prácticamente igual a su hijo Black, sin embargo… su melena rubia platinada, y su expresión elegante y arrogante, le resultaron inconfundibles a Nightmare.

—Luminosité… — Dijo ella en vos baja, sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

La yegua iba vestida con una capa de color azul noche, forrada con lana en los bordes para protegerla del frio. Sobre su lacia y perfecta crin llevaba una tiara con una luna de plata en el centro.

—Saludos, soy la Reina Luminosity Strike. Un placer… Abuela. — Dijo ella manteniendo la seriedad.

Nightmare trago saliva. — Uf… Solo espero que tenga más de Black que de esa maldita…

—Soy Nightmare Moon, re… eh… — Luminosity arqueo una ceja.

—Bueno… ven, mejor pasa que hace frio. Tu habitación esta lista y el resto de la familia te está esperando.

—… Espera, ¿Qué?

—Sí, mi hermano menor, mi marido, mis dos hijos…

Miró al poni que estaba detrás de Nightmare.

─ ¡Primo! ¿Tú escoltaste a Nightmare?

─ Síp ─ dijo Étnicelle. ─ Siempre un placer verte, prima.

─ ¿Te quedas a cenar?

─Gracias, perfecto. Pero mientras, voy a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, a ver si aquí sí tienen una copia del último Super Smash. ¡Hasta la noche, prima!

Nightmare ignoró el intercambio de esos dos y se concentró en el asunto de conocer al resto de la familia. Ella había soñado varias veces cuando niña con tener hijos, nietos y una gran familia. Pero este escenario no era el que habría elegido para consagrar su sueño…

El camino hacia el interior fue algo largo, sobretodo porque ni Nightmare ni Luminosity sabían muy bien como iniciar una conversación con la otra…

El interior del palacio asombró bastante a Nightmare, había una calefacción perfecta dentro, que los resguardaba del frio en su totalidad. También las decoraciones sobrepasaban con creces el viejo castillo, pues si bien mantenía el diseño gótico, el nivel del arte había crecido y ahora era una belleza total. En las paredes pudo ver pinturas y retratos de varios miembros de la familia, incluido a su hijo Black ya con unos cuarenta, vestido con una elegante chaqueta militar de color azul noche con adornos plateados. Ver esa imagen la hizo sentir orgullosa y se detuvo solo para mirar el semental en el que se había convertido su hijo.

—Bien. — Dijo Shine llegan a una gran puerta de madera. — Bueno, ¿Quiere entrar primero o quiero que yo…? — Al darse vuelta vio que Nightmare estaba perdida en el retrato de Black Strike. Al ver esto, Shine suspiro y se acercó.

—Fue un gran rey, los libros de historia lo han retratado como tal.

Una lagrima cayo por la mejilla de Nightmare. — Dime Luminosity, ¿Si pudieras cambiar el pasado lo harías?

La Reina suspiro. — Depende… Supongo.

—Le quité su infancia… Y aun así corrigió todos mis errores.

—Pues… creo que él habría querido ahora, los corrigieras tú, ¿No crees? — Dijo ella. Nightmare la miro a los ojos, encontrando una sonrisa. — Tranquila, para los Strike, la familia es lo más importante por sobre todas las cosas. ¿Vamos? — Dijo haciendo un ademan para indicarle que podía pasar a conocer a su familia.

—… Sí… los Strike somos así. — Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

Rarity Belle dio un gran bostezo, estuvo trabajando durante toda la noche en su nuevo diseño. Fue un trabajo duro, y tedioso, pero valió la pena.

A pesar de tener ochenta y ocho años, Rarity seguía activa, y su nombre seguía teniendo un enorme peso en el mundo de la moda. Y eso era porque Rarity no paraba nunca. Siempre estaba trabajando en algo nuevo, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en crear un diseño que deslumbrara a cuantos lo vieran.

Le dirigió una última mirada a su nuevo vestido, y soltó un ligero suspiro de satisfacción.

Regresó a su cuarto, escaleras arriba, y a medio camino, la ilusión de satisfacción que tenía se desvaneció. Justo cuando pasó frente al cuarto de su niña.

Rarity nunca superó la pérdida de su amada Luminositè. A pesar de todos sus defectos, era una excelente hija. Jamás se mostró rebelde. Era tal vez la poni más peligrosa que conocía, pero al mismo tiempo, Rarity conocía la lucha interna de Luminositè; y que a diario era una batalla para no explotar y liberar sus 'urgencias' en otros ponis. Por amor a su mère, Luminositè hacía lo mejor posible para controlarse, y casi siempre lo logró.

─ Lo peor y lo mejor que pudo pasarte, fue conocer a tu amigo Bright, ¿verdad amor?

Rarity decía eso cada noche. Y luego, se iba a dormir.

Sus noches eran largas y tristes. Durante el día, ella tenía su trabajo para seguir adelante. Pero de noche, nada. Y se veía obligada a escuchar el silencio, y sentir el vacío en el que se convirtió su vida desde la pérdida de su hija. Muchos decían que sus vestidos les recordaban a las lágrimas, porque eso eran. Convertía su tristeza en hermosos y despampanantes diseños, y para ella, los ponis que los usaban eran monumentos vivos para su amada Luminositè.

La soledad era demasiada como para resistir, pero, ella se prometió seguir adelante. Vivir el doble por ella misma y por Luminositè. Durante ese tiempo, viajó por el mundo, diseñó el doble que antes, llevó su marca más allá de las especies. Hizo todas las cosas que sentía que Lumi hubiera podido lograr de no ser porque decidió terminar su vida pronto.

¿Rezar? Eso ni se le pasaba a Rarity por la cabeza. Sabía que los dioses existían, claro que sí. Y lo sabía porque ellos fueron los que hicieron que Luminositè se matara. Ellos les arrebataron a Luminositè. Y los odiaba por eso.

─ La píldora deberá hacer efecto en cualquier momento a partir de ahora ─ dijo la yegua, mientras que se dejaba llevar por el sueño.

Sonó el despertador.

Rarity dio un elegante bostezo, y se quitó el antifaz.

─ Buenos días Equestria.

Salió de su cama, y puso a la bañera a llenarse. Gracias a un timer (programado por la propia Luminositè), el grifo se detendría por sí mismo. Y mientras, Rarity bajó a la cocina, para preparar su café.

Muy para su sorpresa, se fijó que el desayuno ya estaba a medio preparar… por pequeñas muñecas que eran idénticas a su hija. Y que hacían 'Gero-Gero' 'Gero-Gero'.

─ Ustedes… ¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ? YO… YO LAS TIRÉ TODAS A LA BASURA.

Unos pasos firmes pero delicados llamaron la atención de Rarity.

─ ¿Qui est là? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quién se metió a mi casa?

Rarity se frotó los ojos, realmente espantada. ─ ¿Luminositè?

La joven de quince años abrió su mandíbula a máxima capacidad.

─ ¿Mère? ¿Eres tú, Mère?

─ Luminositè… ¿pero cómo? Tú estás, estás…

La joven corrió a abrazar a su madre, llorando de alegría.

─ Mère, oh, mère. Me alegra mucho verte. Yo… no sabes cuánto te he extrañado.

Rarity solo acertó a acariciar la melena de su hija. No entendía nada, pero estaba al mismo tiempo muy feliz. No podía ser una ilusión, ella conocía el contacto de Luminositè, su aroma, su forma de ser. No había forma que la estuvieran engañando. ¿Qué pasaba ahí?

Entonces, una muñeca se acercó a ella, cargando un pequeño espejo.

Rarity se miró, y finalmente lo comprendió todo. En lugar de su rostro arrugado, con el cabello gris y pelaje opaco y grisáceo; quien le devolvió la mirada era una yegua elegante y joven. Con su pelaje de un radiante color blanco, muy brillante. Y un largo cabello morado.

─ Ya veo. Me llegó la hora.

─ Pero está bien. Mère, no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado.

─ No tanto como yo a ti ─ dijo Rarity. ─ Oh, Luminositè. Tengo mucho que contarte.

─ Y yo a ti, mère.

Se acurrucaron la una contra la otra, tan solo disfrutando de su mutuo contacto.

─ Te amo, mère.

─ Te amo, Luminositè.

* * *

Twilight se estiró con pereza cuando el sol le dio en los ojos. Otro día amanecía, y, como siempre, tenía una larga jornada por delante de clasificar su biblioteca, leer y otras cosas.

Disfrutaba de su retiro, pero las cosas se habían hecho algo aburridas desde que Flash se había ido, hacía un par de años. Bueno, sí, se divertía mucho cuando los hijos de Flurry venían a visitarla, pero en general los días eran lentos.  
Le encantaban los niños, desde siempre, pero, ella y Flash decidieron que no podían tener otro hijo. Extrañaban a Bright Spark todos los días, cada uno a su manera.

Twilight miraba su biblioteca, y los libros de hechizos y los títulos sobre ingeniería y física fundamental le recordaban a Bright Spark. Siempre que encontraba un hechizo nuevo, él se esforzaba en entenderlo, y luego replicarlo con sus máquinas.

Ambos pasaban tardes enteras estudiando, disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Algo así como lo que hacían Bright y su abuelo muchos años antes.

En cuanto a Flash, le encantaba pasar tiempo con su hijo. Cuando los dos estaba juntos, Bright dejaba de lado su forma de ser fría y calculadora, y charlaba de cosas mundanas con su padre y los otros guardias. De hecho, los guardias apreciaban mucho a Bright Spark, siempre les fabricaba nuevas invenciones y nuevos equipos.

Pero lo más importante, le gustaba entrenar con ellos para mantener cuerpo sano y mente sana. Y de paso, aprender nuevas tácticas para programar sus robots.

Pero cuando se fue, al menos Twilight y Flash se tenían el uno al otro. Eso los ayudó a superar su pérdida. Solo había algo que no dejaban de lamentar, y era que jamás terminaron de comprender a su hijo.

Twilight bajó las escaleras, donde se topó con su marido, tomando café.

─ ¡Twilight, llegaste! ─ Dijo él muy emocionado.

─ ¿Flash? Espera, ¿qué significa esto? ─ Dijo ella. ─ Tú estás, estás…

─ Muerto, sí. Y tú también ─ dijo él muy feliz. ─ Oh, Twilight, me alegra mucho verte. ¡Te extrañé mucho, mi amor!

Y la abrazó y la besó.

─ ¿Muerta, yo? ─ Preguntó Twilight. ─ Yo… muerta. No puede ser. Pero yo…

─ Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar ─ dijo Bright Spark, saliendo del elevador de su laboratorio. ─ A todos nos llega la hora, ¿no mamá?

Twlight sonrió. ─ ¡Bright Spark!

Él sonrió, y se dejó abrazar por su madre.

─ Bright, te amo tanto.

─ Y yo a ti, mamá. Y ahora que estamos juntos, podemos empezar de nuevo.

─ Me alegro que pienses así, Bright.

─ Y espera a que te cuente su aventura ─ dijo Flash Sentry. ─ Se la pasó genial, ¿no Bright?

─ Sí, bueno déjala respirar papá ─ le sonrió Bright Spark. ─ ¿estás de humor de una sesión de estudios? Aquí tienen registros de los hechizos de todos los ciclos del mundo.

─ ¿De veras? ¡Vamos!

Bright se colocó un par de gafas especiales. ─ He esperado por mucho. Me encanta tenerte de vuelta, mamá. Te amo.

* * *

 **Y he aquí el final, con una aproximación a la liberación de Moon y Breaker, y un desenlace para Bright y Lumi. Espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
